Not Afraid
by Blue Dot77
Summary: Once I found out exactly who's life I had just 'saved' I knew I was in for it. Not only was he the guy who tried to enslave my entire species, he was also being hunted down by a group of superheros that could probably kill me. So, I guess it really can get worse after all. *T for language and violence. May go up to M, probably not*
1. How Can This Day Get Any Worse?

**I wanted to try this out. Let me know what you think. Honest, I am not sure if I like it or not so feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P**

* * *

You know those TV shows where the character asks 'what could possible go wrong' or 'how can this day get any worse'? If so, then you know exactly how the whole 'jinxing yourself' bit goes. Well, since I am just a little too cocky and determined that superstitions don't exist, I decided to say the latter of those two phrases one day. To this day, I blame that phrase for how my life has turned out.

* * *

An annoying buzzing sound went off in my head, disrupting a nice dream about waffle islands and oceans of syrup, and my eyelids snapped up to expose my eyes to the brightness that was my bedroom when I forget to close the curtains before going to bed. Feeling around for my phone, the blasted piece of technology that I always kept on vibrate for God knows why, I soon located it next to my thigh on top of the red comforter. One of my smooth, pale hands snatched it up and I eyed the screen to see who on Earth decided to wake me up. To my disdain, it was Sally Hurst. Platinum blonde dyed hair and pursed hot pink lips flashed in my mind and I suddenly wanted to drown myself in syrup rather than deal with the voice of my sister. Instead, I answered the phone like only a half dead to the world idiot would do.

"How is my little darling of a younger sister doing!?" her voice chimed through my phone at a pitch that was way to high to be natural, or at least normal. Grinding my teeth, I looked at my clock to see that it was 4 o'clock in the freaking morning.

"What do you want, Sally? In case you didn't notice, this is an inhumane hour to be up," I groaned into my phone as I began the horrible task of pulling myself from bed. Sleep was an impossibility now that I was already awake and dealing with the shrill voice of the freaking angel herself. Being a total morning person, I got out of bed and tripped on air from lack of sleep.

"Did I just hear a crash?" Sally asked after I had done a terrifying graceful face plant into the hardwood floor of my bedroom. About to reply with a sarcastic comment, I was cut off by Little Miss I Love Being Awake As Early As Possible So I Can Annoy My Sister. "Never mind, I have a request. James is coming back from Cali today and I want to meet him at the airport so can you pretty please cover my shift at the coffee shop? I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"Sally, I feel like I work at that place more than you do, and I'm not even an employee!" I snapped at her, not sounding as harsh as I wish I had due to lack of sleep. "What if I already have plans?"

"You have plans? Give me a break!" and thus my snippy, to good for the world, sister was back. "You never have plans because no one besides me can even tolerate you for more than five minutes, sister dear. Now, be a good girl and go fill in for me. Gosh, you are so selfish sometimes. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I missed my James and that I deserve to be the first piece of New York he sees? Yes, you do. Ta ta! I have to go find a sexy ensemble!"

With that, the snob hung up on me. My blood boiling, I got to work getting dressed. Luckily, I had finally gotten a new white dress that I couldn't wait to wear. As long as I am careful, no coffee should get on it. Before leaving, I checked myself in a mirror. Both of my sapphire eyes took in the short and thin form before them as I pulled my long raven hair into a pony tail. No make up, that takes to long. Slipping on a pair of white flats, heels never agree with me, I made a dash out the door. Dashing for the elevator, an Out Of Order sign dashed my hopes of getting to eat breakfast before going to that stupid coffee shop. My feet made a dash for the burgundy stairs. _If I can just run fast enough maybe I can get a nice bagel._ About half way down, I realized I had forgotten my cell phony. _There goes the bagel theory._

By the time I had my phone and was exiting my apartment building, I knew I was in for a rough day. How did I know? A painter that was working on fixing up the sign for Buford Apartments accidentally hit his bucket of red paint and it toppled over to land on my head. _Well, this day can't get any worse, can it?_

Always a bad question to ask.

Changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top and having brushed/washed a lot of paint from my hair, I ignored the want to mourn my lovely white sundress. Instead, I focused on the difficult task of hailing a cab. After the fifth one ignored me, I gave up and took off sprinting in the direction of coffee shop. Thanks to the horrible traction of my ratty old tennis shoes and my natural clumsiness, I fell seven times. Once the coffee shop came into view, I wanted to cry tears of joy. Mia, a petite red head with sparkling green eyes, arched an eyebrow at my heavily breathing form once I stopped in front of her.

"You look like hell," she pointed out with a smile before walking inside to get me an apron and let Charlotte know that I was covering for my sister, yet again. Knowing my tremendous luck today, I tripped over the Wet Floor sign and landed face first into Danny's mop bucket.

"Dang it, Danny!" I yelled once I had pulled my face out of the disgusting water. The obnoxious blonde stared blankly at me, not hearing me through the crappy music that played through his headphones.

"Oh my, Jessie you look a mess today," Charlotte, a nice woman with brown hair and understanding hazel eyes walked out from behind the counter to greet me.

"You're telling me. So far today, I got woken up by my sister at an inhumane hour, missed breakfast, got covered in red paint, ruined my new dress, couldn't catch a freaking cab, fell a lot on the way here, and now my mouth tastes like our floors before Danny cleans them? How can this day get any worse?" I ranted as I put on the apron a sympathetic Mia handed me and wiped loose strands of wet hair out of my face.

* * *

"It could always get worse," Mia insisted as we swept the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop. I snorted, rolling my eyes at her statement.

"How?" I gave her a condescending look from where I was sweeping away the litter of New York. Mia shrugged at me in response.

"We could get attacked by aliens," she pointed out, gaining another snort from me as I rolled my eyes a second time. God, I am a broken record. About to tell Mia something along the lines of 'as if', I was cut off by a humongous freaking portal thing opening up in the sky. What did I do when I saw alien/robot/creatures pouring out of it? I most certainly did not scream like a little girl. Turning to grab Mia and yank her into the shop, I found myself suddenly leaving the ground as one of the creatures grabbed me by my pony tail.

"Let me go!" I screamed in pain and shock. My hand reached up and I suddenly remembered my handy dandy pocket knife that Charlotte gave me for getting gum out from under tables. Kissing my long hair goodbye, I pulled out the knife and began cutting the silky strands while keeping one hand firmly wrapped around the creature as I flew above New York. Obviously, I did not think this through as the last strand was cut and and went tumbling towards the ground. Squeezing my eyes shut, I awaited my inevitable death. Instead of death, I was caught by metal arms. Opening my eyes, I was face to mask with Iron Man. "Holy sh-"

"Love to talk about your lack of flying abilities, but I need to go back to the whole 'army from another dimension' thing," he commented, with a ton of sarcasm on the beginning. Unable to force out any words that weren't of a vulgar type, such as the one I didn't get to finish, I let him place me on the ground before rocketing away. Every where I looked was chaos, so I just took off running in a random direction. Feet hitting pavement, with screams in my ears as I ran, it took most of my energy not to collapse. Maybe the adrenaline in my system helped a bit as well. _I am so going to die._

Rushing into a building to avoid yet another shot from one of those creature's weapons, I almost just fell to pieces right then and there. _Those things are going to destroy New York!_ **Yea, just New York...** _You know what I mean!_ **Yea, just like you know that you could be of some assistance. **_How? I'm not a superhero._ **So? You're a crazy chick whose been having a bad day. Doesn't that count for anything?** _No. No it does not. What would I even be able to do? _**You're the nut, in case you don't remember. Throw a rock or something and knock one of those things off its magical flying bicycle and be a psycho! **_I always regret listening to you._ **What choice do you have? **_Death?_ **Neither one of us would like that.**

Taking that bait, I foolishly walked outside into the chaos. Is it too late to run back inside now? Obviously not because I was now making a run up a random flight of stairs as if my life depended on it. I found myself in a wrecked area of the building, one of its windows was shattered. _Okay, now what?_ **You should have fought.**_ I am not having this argument with myself!_**  
**

A moan caught my attention, forcing me out of my mental argument as my head snapped to see a man laying in his own personal crater on the floor. Shocked, I stood frozen in place listening to the destruction outside.

"Oh my...," I finally remembered that I had legs as I rushed forward. The man looked to be badly beaten and his skin was really pale. I pushed his long black hair out of his face to see wide green eyes looking up at me. "What happened to you? Oh yea, evil things outside. Let me get you out of here."

With one arm under his knees and another under his back, I started carrying him out of his placement in plain sight. _Where should I take him?_** You won't be able to carry him far. **_Shut up!_

So I took off running down stairs and into the chaotic streets of New York with some random dude in my arms. No, it was not my most intelligent moment in all of my life time; but I never was one to think first. After all, this day can't get any worse.


	2. Oh, That's How

**I wanted to try this out. Let me know what you think. Honest, I am not sure if I like it or not so feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P**

* * *

The chaotic noises of destruction outside the building I had taken shelter in seemed to come to an abrupt halt. Realizing this, I looked away from the unconscious man that was spread out on the hard ground. Was it all over? If so, who won? **Who do you think, bolts for brains.** _Do you have to annoy me right now?_ **You were getting hopeful, which is just setting yourself up for disappointment.** _Just shut up! _My thoughts were interrupted by a hand gripping my wrist, causing me to not at all scream like a small child. Quickly, my head snapped to see the man stirring as he pulled himself up slightly from the ground.

"Here, let's get you against a wall for support," I dragged him over to a nearby wall and helped him into a sitting position. "I wish I had water on me. Better yet, I wish I had my First Aid kit. Do you mind waiting here for a moment while I check outside to make sure there are no more of those things lurking around?"

The man blinks a few times before shaking his head, which caused him to let out a low moan. Biting my lip, I got up from the ground and tip toed towards one of the glass doors. Cracking it, I looked outside to see smoke. There were no creatures. _I can make a run for it and find a store to get a new First Aid kit. _**Or you can dump the bum at a hospital and save the cash. **_I am certain that the hospitals have enough on their plates. _**Fine.**

"I am going to go find a store to get some medical supplies. Will you be fine without me here?" I asked as I stuck my head back into the building. The man grunted and I took that as a yes before leaving hastily. A loud cheering met my ears as I stepped out onto the streets of New York. _We won?_ I walked through the streets, not sure where I expected to find a store that was open. _Maybe I should just go to my apartment?_** And leave him alone? **_What other choice do I have? _**Well-**

"Hey, you're that girl who tried to fly earlier," a familiar and sarcastic voice called out and I turned on my heel to see Iron Man. He was walking towards me, his suit looking like it had taken the worst beating possible. "Have you seen this guy? His name is Loki, I like to call him Reindeer Games, ringing any bells?"

He showed me a picture of the man I had just saved. My heart stuttered and both of my eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I widened them. _Oh God, what am I supposed to say? _**Just shake your head and make a run for it!** _They'll know! What have I done? _**You saved the guy who was probably orchestrating the downfall of Earth, no big deal.** _Stop sounding so sarcastic! _**If you don't say something, I will. **_Don't you dar-_

"No, why? Is he in trouble?" I asked with a slight flutter of my eyelashes. _You did not just make me do that. _**Yes I did. Now, you pipe down while I do damage control. **

"Well, he is the guy who tried to destroy New York and is now on the run from the team that ruined his plans. Although he did deal with the Hulk, so he may just be quickly dragging himself away," Iron Man shrugged before putting away the photo. I frowned lightly at him.

"I'll let you know if I see anything, Iron Man. Someone as bad as that guy deserves the worst," Saying that, I took off back towards the building that was now hiding a fugitive at a leisurely walk. Hearing Iron Man fly off, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I regained control of my body and sped up my pace. _Never do that again! _**Or what? **Entering the building, I chose to ignore that and put my attention on the now standing Loki.

"Y-You're Loki!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. He turned and looked at me, giving me a look as if I was only a toddler in his mind. "You n-need to go! I can't have a bunch of superheros hunting me down! I'm in college! I just- I just can't!"

"Are you really foolish enough to think that I will just stand by and let you turn me over to those imbeciles?" Loki asked, his voice sounding rougher than I expected; although you could probably blame the injuries for that one. Heck, god or not, if you get tossed around by the Hulk you are going to feel it in the morning.

"Well, considering the fact that you look like crap hit by a steam roller, I think you are going to have trouble catching me," that sarcastic comment laced with fear said, I turned tail and made a run for it. _We should have just told Iron man; but no, you had to go all Flirty McIgnorant so now I have to run from a bat crazy god!_ **You did ask how your day could get any worse. **_That was a hypothetical question!_ **Too late now. **_I wish I could rip you out of my head and stuff you in a jar._ **I would love to see you try. Without me, you are just a foolish girl. **_No I am not! _**Then why did you quit running to have a mental argument when an evil god is chasing you? **_Wait, what-_

There was a harsh whack against my skull before I fell onto the hard floor. My eyes slowly closed and I let a draining darkness consume me.

* * *

**Loki (because who doesn't love a good Loki POV)**

I looked down at her, holding the chunk of stone in my hand casually as I ignored the now subtle pain that filled my body. Foolish Midgardian, she should not have returned for me. Why did she return once she knew who I was anyway? Oh well, I could always end her pitiful excuse of a life. Looking outside the glass doors, I lifted the girl onto my shoulder before I used what energy I could muster and teleported away. I could decide what to do with her later. For now, I must move to a place far from these 'Avengers' and recover.

* * *

**So this chapter is kind of short :P but I promise to try to make the next one longer! I got a lot of story followers overnight so I decided to go ahead and put this part up. Let me know what you think! Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	3. Stupidity At Its Best

**I wanted to try this out. Let me know what you think. Honest, I am not sure if I like it or not so feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Or Spongebob. Or windows. Or Cheerios. Etc. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P**

* * *

"Jessica," my name was called out through the black abyss of my mind as her figure emerged from the shadows. The shadows clung to her, begged her not to leave them alone without a companion again.

"Stay away from me," I hissed, backing away. Shadows wrapped around my arms and yanked me forward, forcing me on my knees before her. She was not their master, but she was their lover.

"I am you, silly girl, in every way. Just let go, and I can get us everything we deserve," her voice was that of a temptress, teasing me with my wildest dreams. I could practically feel a pair of warm arms around me, see the front yard of my mansion, and hear the laughter of our children. Before I could give in, I shook my head to free it of the nonsensical thoughts.

"You're evil," I spat.

She growled as her hand lashed out and gripped my face, forcing me to look her in the face. Black hair, just like mine, fell down to her shoulders with haphazard cuts at the ends. Ivory skin, just like mine, clung to her body. We were alike in every way, minus the eyes. Her eyes were red, evil and demanding. My own sapphire eyes were unable to leave the bloody orbs. "Can't you see it, Jessie? I am _you_!"

* * *

A cold sweat beaded across my forehead. There was a distinct throbbing in my head, making me want to hurl as I pulled myself out of the sprawled out position I had been in on the floor. Did I stay up too late last night studying or something? My eyes blinked open, expecting to find the interior of my bedroom. Instead, they greeted the sight of an unfamiliar room. Making my self stand, I looked around carefully at the room I was in. Beige carpeting with eggshell walls and two windows that had the curtains drawn. Memories from yesterday, I assumed it was yesterday, flooded back to me and I made a shaky dash for the windows. Opening the curtains, I looked out to see New York, but not the part of New York I had come to know and love. _Where am I? This isn't my apartment._ **Of course not, you can stretch your legs out without hitting a wall. Cheers for leg room! **_Cut the sarcasm._ **Why? **_Because, this is all your fault._ **Sure, blame me.**_ Don't I always?_**  
**

"You have awoken," a male voice pointed out and I turned away from the window to see Loki leaning against the wall opposite from the windows. **Dang, was he that cute yesterday? **_We are not thinking about that right now._ **Why not? **_Because he kidnapped us, in case you don't_ remember.** I remember, but he is just so- **_I am going to ignore you now._ "Unable to speak?"

Realizing that I had been staring at him whilst arguing with my self, I felt a light blush of embarrassment spread across my cheeks. Coughing a few times, I decided to speak and try not to embarrass my self, a lost cause," No, um, I was just talking to, um, myself."

Loki looked amused as I caught onto what I had just said.

"No, I mean, ugh. Stop looking at me like that!" I growled, jabbing a frustrated finger at him. His head tilted to the right, my left, as he smirked at me.

"How am I looking at you?" he questioned, sounding way to sarcastic and innocent at the same time. Are all Norse gods this frustrating? If so, I know why we don't worship them anymore.

"You know _exactly_ how you are looking at me!" I snapped at him. Maybe I do have a death wish. **It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.** My back pressed against the curtains that pressed against the window behind me. Loki continued to smirk, not moving from his position across from me. There was the slight sound of cracking behind my back as I continued to press against the window. **Jessie-** "Holy sh-"

A hand caught me as glass gave way and I began falling. It caught me by the front of my black tank top, making me thankful that I didn't wear one of my cheap ones that's fabric would have torn. My eyes were wide as they stared into Loki's. Nervous, I bit my lip and tried not to freak out as he pulled me away from the window and farther into the room. All of my breaths came in short pants, my heart beating its way out of my chest.

"Do I make you nervous?" Loki asked, his cool breath fanning over my face. It smelled like mint, whereas he smelled kind of foresty. _I always did like the forest._ **Now who is being flirty? **_I am not flirting!_ **Yea, that's why you haven't moved away from him and you are lost in his eyes. **_I am not- oh that is a bright shade of green._

"No," I lied, finally managing to point out the word. My hands felt like lead by my sides. What was I supposed to do? **Let me play. I can help you.** I almost want to.

* * *

**Loki**

I held the idiotic Midgardian by her shirt as my eyes looked into her gem like ones. It was easy to see that she was having an internal debate of sorts. Part of me was curious as to what went on inside her head during the moments when her eyes glazed over like this. The rest could care less about a Midgardian. Bored with her already, I released her with a light shove.

* * *

**Jessie**

He released me and I let loose a breath I didn't know I was holding. Loki walked away from me, not sparing me a second glance as he spoke," I have business to attend to. Do try to refrain from breaking anything until I return."

Just like that, the evil Norse god went poof. Being as intelligent as I am, I made a run for the windows. To my misfortune, I was flung back from them by some type of magic field. Dang it. I guess he doesn't just do the rabbit out of a hat kind of tricks after all. Now, to figure out how to get through a magical barrier. Seems like a simple enough task.

* * *

You know how you always think something is going to be easy and then you start it and it soon becomes the most tedious and difficult task you have ever had the misfortune of attempting? Welcome to my world at the moment as I kick the invisible barrier between me and freedom. Of course, in the three hours of me kicking, punching, and head banging the barrier whilst also getting thrown back every time, I never once thought to try the front door.

"You do realize that you could have used the front door, correct?" Loki taunted as he reappeared. "I left it free for you to use if you wished to depart."

"Yes, because you were so intent on allowing me to go free," I narrowed my eyes at the man that just yesterday I had foolishly saved. See, this is why you don't help strangers, ever. I don't care if he is devilishly handsome with gorgeous green eyes that you get lost in for hours and long black hair you are tempted to tangle your fingers in. Just don't do it! Loki shrugged with a smirk on his face as he looked down at me. I hate smirks, they are just sarcastic smiles. Frustrated and tired, I dragged myself off the floor.

"You do not know me, nor my intentions, Midgardian," Loki pointed out as he continued to look at me as if I was merely a foolish infant and he was the smartest man on the planet.

"I never said I did. I just know what they aren't. Besides, you know nothing about me, Loki," I crossed my arms as I looked at him through slightly narrowed eyes. Loki's head tilted to the side for a moment and he actually looked ever so slightly amused for just a second.

"True, I know nothing of you, not even your name," Loki nodded slightly, agreeing with me on my previous statement. Pursing my lips, I studied him carefully before extending a hand.

"You can call me Jessie," I waited impatiently for him to shake my hand. Odin forbid that Loki get Midgardian germs on his precious hand! "What, afraid of a few germs Loki?"

"I fear nothing and no one," Loki replied coolly. I had to roll my eyes at this. Everyone fears something. "Do you not believe me?"

"Everyone is afraid of something," I insisted. He shook his head calmly, blinking a few times at me. "Spiders?"

Loki shook his head in denial.

"Clowns?" I tried again, going with the more common phobias first. _Thank Odin spiders can't fly... eek._ "Clown spiders?"

"Spongebob Squarepants?" I had been guessing for about five minutes and Loki managed to look mildly amused. At the mention of Spongebob, however, he arched an eyebrow and had the decency to look confused. "You don't know what Spongebob?"

"I know nothing of this Bob of Sponger or his square pants," Loki informed me and I felt my jaw drop.

"Wow, the people is Asgard must be so deprived," I muttered, mulling over this new information as I forgot for a moment that I was a prisoner and Loki was an evil god of mischief that just made a failed, but good, attempt at taken over my world. How on Earth does he not know what Spongebob is. I looked around the room for a television. "First things first, we need a television and cable because I am not going to be trapped in a place without at least having anything to watch or read. Actually, books would be nice."

"You dare make demands of me?" Loki arched a perfect black brow at me and I met his gaze head on.

"Yes I do _dare_. If you want, you can kill me. Until then, I am not going to spend every minute of every day waiting for you to get back from wherever you go. If you want you can just kill me now," I outstretched my arms and waited for some type of painful blast to the abdomen. Closing my eyes as I waited in tense silence, I found myself feeling like an idiot. What? No blast of fiery death? I opened my eyes to see an empty space where Loki once was. Well then, goodbye Loki hello boredom. Part of me wondered why Loki didn't just kill me. **After that annoying conversation, I would have. **_You would kill me anyway if it didn't kill you too._ **Truth.**

Shutting out the voice in my head, I moved to explore the apartment. Soon, I found myself in a kitchen and the growling in my stomach demanded food. Opening the cupboards, I found one box of cereal and a bowl. Cereal it is then! Going over to a fridge, I opened it and found a quart of white milk. Once my breakfast was made, I put away the milk and cereal box before indulging myself in the crunchy goodness that was Cheerios. It was eerily quiet in the apartment, which is why I was freaked out when my pocket vibrated. After a shrill scream that I will never admit to having made, I pulled out my beloved cellular device that I had forgotten inside my pocket. You can never truly understand the happiness I felt seeing Mia's name on the Caller ID. Answering it, I put my phone to my ear.

"Mia!" I cried out in joy.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" the familiar voice cried out. I swear there were literally tears of joy going down my cheeks at the sound of her voice. "Where on Earth are you? I have been trying to get in touch with you but then I dropped my phone in the trash can on accident and Danny took the trash out so we had a huge fiasco of going to the junkyard and it was all chaos. Did you hear? The Avengers kicked alien butt!"

"I don't really know where I am," I answered her original question, knowing that Mia often rambled a lot when she was really happy or really nervous. "And I was kind of knocked out earlier so I didn't get your calls."

"Knocked out? What's going on? Did the aliens abduct you before Iron Man blew them up! Don't give them the launch codes!" Mia yelled frantically into my ear. I almost hung up on her. Almost.

"I just got myself stuck in a bad situation. Don't worry about it," I brushed off her worry, and mine for the moment. "By the way, if I was abducted by aliens there are two main things wrong with that theory. One, I wouldn't have a cellphone signal. Two, if Iron Man blew them up then I would be Jessie chunks right now."

Suddenly my cereal looked unappetizing.

"Do you need help?" Mia finally asked after a moment of silence.

"No I need a doughnut," I muttered sarcastically into my phone. "Yes, I need help. I need you to somehow get in touch with the Avengers and tell them I found-"

"Having a fun conversation?" Loki's voice cut through the room like a knife, freezing my vocal chords. My phone slid out of my hand and landed on the tile floor with a thud, Mia's slowly panicking voice calling up to me through its speakers as I stood, frozen by Loki's gaze.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	4. I Thought You Needed A Hug

**I have always been proud to say that I have a great willpower and ability to not trip over myself over hot 'hot' an actor is... Then I saw Loki in the Avengers and nearly died. Come on, it's Loki. Tom Hiddleston was perfect for that roll! :D Eventually, I might get over it, but for now I am on Team Loki 100%. He's not a bad guy! He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Or Spongebob. Or windows. Or Cheerios. Etc. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P**

* * *

My feet turned to lead, rooting me to the tile as I faced Loki. His emerald eyes seemed dangerous, lethal, and I was trapped in their piercing gaze. What was I supposed to say? _Did he hear the thing about the Avengers? _I watched him, watching me, watch him, watching me, before I finally opened my big mouth and began to worsen the situation, "Uh no, of course not. Why would it be? Hey look, a bird!"

Loki looked at me with amusement clear in his green eyes, not falling for the whole 'bird' thing. **You are in an apartment. All the windows are shut. Are you really this stupid?**_ Apparently, given what I just said and the fact that I hoped it would work, yes I am._ Loki's voice caught my attention and I pulled myself back to reality to hear his sarcastic question. "Are you really that stupid?"

"I ask myself that every time I open my mouth," I shrugged before slowly reaching down for my cell phone. Of course, Loki decided to go all 'magic sorcerer' and summoned my phone to his hand. _Annoying little Norse goat man!_ **Oh, you burned him.** I watched nervously as Loki stared at the cellular device, a sprinkle of confusion in his features, before putting it to his ear.

"Whomever this is, I believe that you would find it wise not to try to contact Miss Jessie again," Loki hissed before crushing my phone in his hand. _Not my phone! I will never survive without it!_ Soul shattered, I gaped at him.

"You just...broke...my cellphone," I whispered, watching as the phone turned to dust in his hand. I repeated that phrase a few more times, the shock of losing my phone killing me inside. My phone was my only connection with the outside world! _Freaking little father of a freaking eight-legged horse._ "You are slowly turning into someone I do not particularly like."

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't mean to offend you with the destruction of your little communication device," Loki remarked with a boatload of sarcasm. Glaring at him, I almost chucked my spoon at the god if not for the fact that I am at least smart enough to know that that wouldn't work.

"You are definitely not pardoned," I muttered as I threw my dishes from earlier into the sink before walking past the amused Loki and into the 'living room'. "If you don't mind, not that I care if you do, I am going to go sit in a corner and plot my escape."

"Are you always this way?" Loki asked as I moped in what I now dubbed as 'my little corner', mourning the loss of my cellphone and doing my best to ignore the murdered of before mentioned cellphone. You may think I am overreacting. I'm not. If you ever went on vacation, or in my case got kidnapped by a crazy Norse god, and lost your phone than you would feel the same way.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered at him, rolling up into a ball and facing the corner where two eggshell walls met in one shadowed line.

"I believe you do. Foolish, stubborn, immature?" Loki prodded. **Can I hit him?**_ No, you cannot._ **Why? **_Because he is stronger than us._ **You, sure. Maybe not me. **_Yes you too. He _powdered_ my phone!_ **True. **"Also you seem to get lost in thought frequently."

"My issues are none of your business," I snapped, not moving from my ball shape on his floor. "And, for all you know, I could just be a very thoughtful person. You don't know anything about me and I prefer that you quit assuming anything about me."

"I wasn't making assumptions, only observations of your behavior since we met," Loki corrected me and I almost let myself be tricked into uncurling from my ball and snapping at him.

"Yea, you know, when I saved you!" okay so maybe I did get a little snippy at him.

"I would have been fine without your assistance," Loki snorted. At this point, I admit that I snapped. Uncurling from my ball, I moved into a standing position as quickly as possible. **Finally, my turn.**

"Yea freaking right! The Avengers would have found you and you would be deader than a door nail. If you weren't so full of yourself maybe you would see that we all need help at some point!" she growled at him. I watched in shock, not used to losing complete control. Crap, God of Mischief, I forgot that detail. He's just been fueling my anger, waiting for me to break. Regaining control, I pushed my anger away and looked at him with tired eyes. "I almost wish I had left you for the Avengers to find you in that building."

* * *

**Loki**

"I would have been fine without your assistance," I snorted at the Midgardian girl. Why would she think that I, a god, would need her to 'save' me? The girl seemed to snap, uncurling from her pathetic bell shape and moving into a standing position to glare at me. To my surprise, and intrigue, her eyes were red? Weren't they blue? Yes, they were like sapphires I do believe.

"Yea freaking right! The Avengers would have found you and you would be deader than a door nail. If you weren't so full of yourself maybe you would see that we all need help at some point!" she growled at me, amusing me slightly with her new found rage. Her anger faltered for a moment, and I watched as the red of her irises melted away to expose exhausted sapphires. "I almost wish I had left you for the Avengers to find you in that building."

"Almost?" I admit to being intrigued, if only for a moment, by the Midgardian. She looked up at me, the top of her head only coming to about my shoulder, with almost an empty look to her eyes.

"Yea, almost," she muttered before crossing her arms and looking away from me stubbornly.

"If you had known who I was at the time, you would have left me there," I pointed out, observing her as she ran a hand through her short hair. It looked as if she had taken a knife to it last time she had it trimmed. Jessie shook her head stubbornly before choosing to look down at my shoes.

"I might not have," she muttered persistently. I shook my head at her. Of course she would have. Everyone I know would throw me under the bus to save their own skin.

"Of course you would have. Why wouldn't you?" I rolled my eyes at her. She looked up at me, her gem like eyes hiding whatever emotions she felt from me.

"Because maybe I believe that everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves, you more than most," Jessie muttered, her eyes now locked with mine. She seemed to muster up her courage before taking a step towards me. "I am actually majoring in mythology in college. Norse mythology always intrigued me. And, when I read it, I always thought that you really just needed a hug."

* * *

**Another kind of short one, by my standards at least. Leave a review! Let me know what you think! Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	5. You Frustrate Me

**He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Or Hugs. Or the Grim Reaper. Or Leonardo Da Vinci. Etc. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P**

* * *

Yes, I really just said that. Really. I must have a complete and utter, Grim Reaper come get me now, death wish. Did I really just tell Loki, the Norse god of Mischief and Lies, that I thought he needed a hug. That's it, I am insane. Or I am dreaming. Maybe I should pinch myself just to be sure. About to do so, I was interrupting by Loki laughing like he belonged in an asylum, not that he doesn't.

"You thought I needed a hug? Me?" he burst, clutching his sides as he laughed. Frowning at him, I stubbornly moved forward and slid my arms between his arms and his torso before wrapping them around his waist and hugging him. His body went stiff in my arms and I soon pulled away from him. Looking up, I saw an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Yes, you," I muttered before going back to my corner and laying down, too exhausted to deal with life much longer for the rest of the day. **Did you feel his muscles through that black shirt? **_I wasn't doing it to feel his muscles._ **Why not? **_That hug was to prove a point._ **What point? That you love him? **_Don't make me gag._ **You always did favor him in all your debates against those mediocre friends of yours. **_My friends were not mediocre._ **Maybe not to you but they bored me to tears. **_I thought you couldn't feel emotions. _**Ouch, that almost hurt. **_Too bad your ego is too big for it to get through._ That thought conveyed, I let my mind drift to a dark place where I could just go to sleep and ignore the predicament I was in. Just as I fell into the abyss, one more thought broke through. **I know you, at least, are attracted to** **him. You can't deny that.**

* * *

Fire, so much fire. It licked at my feet as acrid smoke filled my lungs. It was so freaking hot. Arms wrapped around me and I felt the cold form tug me away from the burning embers. The person saving me was Loki, I just knew it was him. We broke into a hallway, Loki dragging me down it until part of the ceiling decided to collapse and block our way. Fire behind us, rubble in front. Loki set me down and I swerved in his arms to face him, my blue eyes finding his green ones.

"Hold onto me, Jessie," he whispered. I clutched his shirt with my hands as my eyes squeezed shut. "Take a deep breath."

The air seemed to crush down on me whilst abandoning me at the same time. Tiny needles covered my body, trying to force me away from Loki. I only clutched tighter, determined not to lose him. A second later, and I was feeling a cool air in place of the tiny needles. Opening my eyes, I found myself just outside Charlotte's coffee shop. Bombs went off all around me and Loki held me close to protect me. His eyes found my panicked ones and he leaned in, as if to kiss me, before an arrow found its way into my back. A choked gasp of surprise leaving me, I felt my eyes widen at the pain.

"Loki," I breathed his name, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Jessie," Loki looked shocked, clutching onto me tighter. "Don't leave me. Hold on, Jessie!"

"Jessie."

"Jessie."

"Jessie!" I snapped out of my dream and came back to the real world to see Loki holding a bag from some fast food joint. He dropped it next to me before sitting on the floor by the bag. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleepy out of my eyes. The dream was crisp in my memory, sending a shiver down my spine as I was tempted to reach back and check to make sure there wasn't an arrow embedded into my back. "I brought you nourishment from one of the providers nearby."

"Yay, greasy fast food," I cheered in my tired, I could care less voice. Loki smiled, as if amused by me. Who wouldn't be? I am a freaking suicidal riot apparently. Rolling my eyes, I watched Loki reach into the bag and pull out a wrapped up cheeseburger and some fries before placing them in front of me and reaching in for his own food. Biting my lip, I tried not to think about my dream, or the hug thing. It's best if I just forget it ever happened right?

"Go on, eat. There's no need for you to whither and die from starvation," Loki motioned towards the food. I fingered the wrapper for a moment, my mind on anywhere but food. After a moment, I finally unwrapped the burger and took a small bite out of it. It was cheese and ketchup only, yum. "I only got it with the cheese and then the red condiment, most of the other toppings looked most unappetizing."

"It's not a problem, I like them better this way," I assured him, taking another bite and savoring the high calorie, artery clogger as it ran over my taste buds. This has to be a Patty burger, Patty being one of my friend's mom who's actually named Patricia and own a burger joint. Tasting the familiar burger, I felt a pang in my chest. Already, I was missing my friends.

"Do you always think this much?" Loki asked casually as he observed the burger in his hands before taking a small test bite. It was almost comical the way he looked at it, as if it was either poisoned or secretly a bomb.

"Do you always stare at your food like its a mutant creature?" I countered, hiding my smile behind me food. Loki smirked as his eyes slid from the food to me. He looked amused, like always.

"Only when it has more grease than Mr. Stark's hair," Loki remarked and I almost choked on my bite of burger as I tried not to die of laughter.

"That deserves a high five," I held up my hand, waiting expectantly. Instead of slapping his palm against it, as most people do in a high five, Loki just stared quizzically at my hand. "You slap your hand against it."

"Why would I do that?" Loki asked. _He did not just question the motives of a high five!_ **Yes he did. He is from Asgard, though. **_I'll cut him slack, this time._ **You know you can't be mad at him. **_He kidnapped me! I have every right to hate him and be mad at him!_ **But you don't hate him and you aren't mad at him. **_Oh shut up you._

"Just do it," I ordered. He did so, looking at me like I had lost my mind in the process. Mostly content, I went back to nibbling on my burger. "And, to answer your question, I actually do think a lot. Lucky you, I don't always talk while I think or you would have gone all Leonardo Da Vinci on me."

"Who is this Leonardo and why would I be him?" Loki asked me, a look of confusion on his face. _Oh yea, MAJOR FOREIGNER!_

"He was an artist like a hundred, two hundred years ago. He cut off his ear," I informed Loki with a shrug before taking the last bite of my burger, he was a almost half way through his own.

"Why would anyone cut off their own ear?" Loki inquired, taking another small bite out of his burger once he was done speaking.

"I don't know, ask him. Wait, he's dead. Maybe he had a frustrating god asking him a bunch of questions about his art so he cut off the ear so as not to have to hear the god," I presumed, looking up to gauge Loki's reaction. He looked mildly amused by my statement.

"I frustrate you?" he arched a black eyebrow at me.

"Sometimes," I mumbled, eating a fry as I avoided eye contact with the god. When I did look at him, my hands now in my lap, his face was six inches from mine. His eyes were lit up with a certain gleam that made me excited and worried at the same time as I felt my back hit the wall. So close to Loki, I found myself at a loss for words. His face was flawless, reminding me of those porcelain dolls you sometimes find in your attic if you ever bother to search it. Deep emerald green eyes that seemed to hold all the answers in them bore straight into my average dark blue ones.

"Do I frustrate you right now?" Loki whispered the question and I found myself leaning towards him slowly. When did I start holding my breath? **Earth to Jessica! Stop leaning forward!** I snapped out of it, slightly. Just enough to stop leaning. Loki's eyes danced with mischief, tempting me. _What's the worst that could happen?_ **Did we have the same dream? **_Oh hush. Let me enjoy this, just this once._ **No.** **  
**

"Definitely," I breathed. Loki smirked at me and leaned in. Diverting from the path that would have brought his lips to mind, he moved his lips to my right ear. His breath tickled my ear.

"Good," his voice was barely loud enough for me to hear but he was too close for me to miss that one word. Suddenly, he was gone. The Norse god went poof, again. That is starting to become a very annoying habit. _I can't believe I was willing to-_ **Don't remind me of your easiness. **_I was not being easy!_ **Sure you weren't.**_ Cut the sarcasm! You were the one trying to convince me that I like him!_ **That's because it aggravates me when you lie to yourself. **_I don't like Loki._ **Whatever helps you sleep at night.**

Aggravated with myself and Loki, I leaned back against the wall behind me and chose to ignore the remaining fries. My appetite was gone. I looked at one of the windows, one had been opened by Loki I guess, and wondered what I had done to deserve the mess I was in. Gaining no answers from the stars, I let my head go back and hit the wall.

"Well, this is just a lovely way to spend my vacation," I muttered, rolling my eyes at my own sarcastic statement.

* * *

**This one is a little longer. Leave a review! Let me know what you think! Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**

**I think you guys are afraid of me. I have over 5 times as many follows and reviews. Don't get me wrong, I love follows, but reviews are preferred because then I can get feedback, hear what's good and what's bad. I like to know about your favorite spots, what you want to see more of, stuff like that. Anything is great, really. :D**


	6. Van Gogh, Not Da Vinci

**Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**By the way, has anyone seen the 'blonde Robert Downey Jr.' pics? It almost makes me wish Tony Stark was blonde, if not for the fact that I love Loki too much to care as much for Iron Man. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Or Hugs. Or the Grim Reaper. Or Leonardo Da Vinci. Etc. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P**

* * *

Waking up alone in the apartment, I lazily eyed the door. Three minutes of doing this, I finally realized that I could leave. Getting up, I made a dash for the door and tugged on the handle. It didn't budge! **Twist the door knob first, stupid. **Oh yea. Happy dancing, I twisted the knob and pushed on the door. Crap! It's locked! **Pull.** Oh. Yanking the door open, I burst out into a hallway. First things first, make a run for the stairs before Loki finds me. Jogging down the steps, and falling a few times, I eventually found myself in a lobby. A spray-tanned woman looked at me over her magazine from behind the counter. She smiled, her bubble gum pink lips freaking me out.

"Hello Miss Johnson. Your fiancee asked me to tell you he was away on business if you were to come searching for him," she continued to smile. Miss Johnson? Fiancee? "I must tell you, you are lucky to have a man like that Luke guy. He is hot."

Almost choking, I forced out a polite smile before lying about needing to do some shopping and make a hasty escape from the building. New York air hit me in the face and I never thought I would be happy to smell the slightly polluted air. Looking down at myself, I was thankful that my outfit didn't look too raggedy. Thanks to that monster thing, my hair was perfectly fine in its chopped, almost bob, state. The sign for Patty's diner met my eyes and I brightened up. Freedom was within my grasps finally.

"Hello there, leaving so soon?" Loki's voice interrupted my hopeful cloud and I turned on my heel to see him smiling dangerously at me, a small storm in his eyes. _Why did he have to find_ me?** Better question is how. **_Either question doesn't matter, I'm screwed._** He's not stupid enough to do something in a crowded street.** I eyed Loki carefully. He was standing in a dark alley, the setting sun's light barely touching his shoes The idea came to me and I turned on my heel, mouth opened to proclaim that I had found Loki Laufeyson before making a bee line away.

"Everybody I found-" I was cut off by a harsh hand coming down on my mouth and someone, well we all know it was Loki, yanking me into the alley. His breath hit my ear.

"Keep silent or I will sever your tongue and force it down your throat," Loki growled, causing a shiver of fear to run down my back. _No, I am not afraid of him._ **Could have fooled me. Let me handle this. **Before I could stop her, my elbow slammed back into Loki's stomach, earning a surprised grunt from the god, and I was again making a run out the alley. Before you call me weak or slow, remember that I just elbowed a freaking god. Loki's hand lashed out and grabbed a fistful of my hair. Again, I was yanked back. "This is a dangerous game that I advise you not to partake in, Jessie."

"Wait, is that that Loki dude?" I heard a random voice call out. Loki muttered a word in some foreign language, probably not a word for children, before yanking me down the alley.

"Ouch, can't you just teleport or something?" I muttered in discomfort as we broke onto another street. Loki ignored my question as he lifted me bridal style and took off running down the street through traffic. "Loki Laufeyson, you better not get me killed or I swear to-humph!"

We landed with a thud on the other side of a street and Loki set me down. I heard them before I saw them, a huge mob of people rushing towards us through the alley. Loki saw them as well. "You are becoming more of a burden every waking moment."

"Yea, yea, you know you like me or you would have let me go," I remarked while he took my hand and we began sprinting, me being mostly dragged, away from the approaching people.

"My keeping a hold of you has nothing to do with personal sentiment," the god informed me, his tone still sounded angry but not as much as it had before. Maybe getting chased by angry mobs made him happy?

"But you don't deny that you like me," I pointed out with a small chuckle. Have I lost my mind? **Did you ever have one? **_You live inside it, so I wouldn't talk smack._ **Touche.**

"I do not hold such sentiment for a mere Midgardian," Loki told me. I could practically feel his eyes rolling even though I was lagging behind him as we made a sharp turn into an alley. "Now, hold onto me as if your excuse for a life depended on it."

Before I could say a word, the air was knocked out of me. Darkness flooded my vision and I felt the needle-like points cover my skin as an invisible force fought to push me away from Loki. The air surrounding us crushed down on me, all oxygen vacated my lungs as it did so. My hand was slipping from Loki's and I fought to cry out, only to have my voice sucked from me. _This is not like the dream._ **Right, cause in the dream you were able to keep a grip on him and now you are about to be ripped away like the weakling you are. **My feet fought to find solid ground and my hand fought to keep a hold of Loki. Right when my fingers started to slip, my feet touched solid ground. The headache was worse than any I had ever had as I fell flat on my butt.

"For your knowledge, I did study into the artist you claimed to have cut off his ear at a nearby library as you slept. It was Vincent van Gogh, no Leonardo Da Vinci," a male voice commented as I tried to recover from my state. Instead of recovering, I found that I was actually really tired. What? Teleporting takes a lot out of a girl. Annoyed with being corrected, and with myself for being that stupid, I was about to protest. **Just let it go for now. We're both tired. **_But..._ **Sleep.** So I did.

* * *

**Loki**

She looked so weak and pathetic, and that was before she even went to sleep. I eyed the Midgardian female as she slept upon the hard flooring of my newest hiding place from those pesky Avengers. Eyeing her carefully, I quickly went to work. Eventually, those foolish heroes will try to find me and save the girl. Now, I must make sure that she can't leave this place as easily as its predecessor. Why am I bother with this woman, anyway? Halting in my work, I turned my head to where my eyes could see her sleeping form. I could use her as a bargaining chip, maybe. The Avengers would never endanger the life of an innocent woman. I surrender the woman, and they will have to give me freedom. Narrowing my eyes at the girl, I felt a light pulse in my temple start to grow. It was a dull pain, and it happened any time I attempted to decipher my reasoning for taking the Midgardian. Shaking my head, I resumed work and chose that it would be in my favor to dwell on such thoughts now.

* * *

**Leave a review! Let me know what you think! Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**

**Don't get me wrong, I love follows, but reviews are preferred because then I can get feedback, hear what's good and what's bad. I like to know about your favorite spots, what you want to see more of, stuff like that. Anything is great, really. :D**


	7. You Can't Have Me

**Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**By the way, has anyone seen the 'blonde Robert Downey Jr.' pics? It almost makes me wish Tony Stark was blonde, if not for the fact that I love Loki too much to care as much for Iron Man. :P Plus, Tony Stark would be a weird blonde. And he would kill the whole 'dumb blonde' thing. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Or Hugs. Or the Grim Reaper. Or Leonardo Da Vinci. Etc. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P**

* * *

**Mia (I do not plan on doing this POV more than a few times if necessary)**

Worried, the panic I felt seemed to settle into my gut and I eventually found myself marching up to Stark towers. Jessie had said something on the phone about the Avengers before I lost her. Maybe they can help me find my friend. Ever since talking to her on the phone, I had been searching for her. Charlotte let me post flyers with the missing girl's photo on them around the shop and hand them out to any customers who cared, which many did since they had been served by Jessie at some point. With sure steps, I walked up to the elevator. Unsure how to call the elevator, I decided to call out like an idiot to the walls and ceiling.

"Hello! My name is Mia! I am trying to find Iron Man! My best friend went missing during the attack and the last time I talked to her she-" I was cut off by the elevator door opening and a blonde woman stepping out of it. She eyed me curiously and I brushed my brown hair out of my face nervously.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, maybe, hopefully! Um, my best friend, Jessie, went missing during the attack and when I called her she said she was stuck in a really bad situation and-" the woman raised a calming hand as I began to hyperventilate. Regaining my composure, I put on my most determined look. "I must speak with Iron Man immediately."

* * *

Walking out of the elevator, I spotted Tony Stark sitting at his own bar with a glass of some type of alcohol. He turned when I entered, eyebrows raising.

"How can I help you?" he asked, obviously confused as to my presence. Wordlessly, I handed him the photo of Jessie. It was a picture of her from our Christmas party last year. In the picture, she was wearing a Santa hat with a red sweater and black skinny jeans, her sapphire eyes lighting up the entire photo. Red and green glitter covered her from where we had dumped a bucket of the stuff on her head. A spark of recognition seemed to light in Tony Stark's eyes as he looked at the photo. "That's Fly Girl. Why are you showing me this? Not that I mind because I never mind getting picture of attractive women, but I am curious."

"Fly Girl? Um, okay. Well, her name is Jessica," I went on to explain everything from me watching Jessica getting lifted away to the phone call. Tony Stark's face grew serious and I reached into the brown satchel I had on before producing a magazine. On the cover was a picture of some man with long black hair and emerald eyes carrying a wide eyed Jessie through busy traffic. "And I think this is the man who took her."

* * *

**Jessie**

Groaning, I looked around the room I awoke in. My body was stiff as I rose off the really hard cream colored floor. It's walls were kind of a milky color, only a few shades away from the eggshell color of the place that I had been kept in previously. Automatically seeing a light brown door, I made it my mission to get out from the start. First, I had to stretch a bit. Teleporting does not do your muscles any favors. The cracking of my back was loud and painful sounding. _Ouch. I really needed a stretch._ **Yea. You should stop falling asleep on hard floors. **_Yea, one Queen-sized bed coming right up, Your Majesty._ **Sarcasm? Really? _  
_**_Yep, a lot of sarcasm, in fact._

Done stretching out, I walked up to the door and reached for its metal handle. As soon as my hand touched the door knob a shock hit me and sent me flying across the room. Crying out in shock, I felt my body hit the opposite wall. The back of my head and my back began to ache as I collapsed to the floor clutching my hand. _The heck was that?_ **He used his magic on the door. **_Well, crap. What does he want with me?_

Tears pricked my eyes as I hugged myself on the floor. Biting my lip, I pulled myself off the ground and walked, with a slight limp, to a white door. Hesitantly, I grabbed its handle and pushed it open to reveal a bathroom. Seeing the pieces of porcelain beauty awaiting me, I sniffled before stepping inside and locking the door behind me. _A shower would be nice. It could help me think a bit._ **You are trapped in an apartment by a crazy sorcerer/god/evil villain, and you are thinking about a shower? **_I find it best not to dwell on things. _Getting in the shower, I made sure to put the hot on as far as it would go. The hot water relaxed my muscles and I reached for the only bottle of shampoo in the shower before washing my hair. The soap slid into my right eye and I cursed before slipping on the porcelain and crashing. Pursing my lips in annoyance, I stood back up before finishing my shower and getting out of the bathtub. A small closet stood off to the side in the bathroom and I reached into it to get the towel I saw. Quickly, I wrapped the towel around me before taking another out and beginning to dry/fix my hair with the towel and a black comb that was on the sink. **So what are you going to do about the door thing?**_ I can't do much anything about it. It's a magic door, after all._ **What about Loki? **I_ can't do anything about Loki, he's a god._ **I can do something. **_No, I won't let you._ **Every day you spend his prisoner, suffering in the misery of isolation, you get weaker. I will overpower your will eventually. **_No!_**  
**

My eyes locked with a mirror and I glared into it. The outline of my pupils was a fiery red. Forgetting the my hair for a moment, I pulled back my fist and slammed it into the glass. On impact, my fist caused the mirror to shatter to pieces. Trails of blood ran down in thin lines on my fist as I pulled it back to my chest and continued glaring.

"You can't have me," I growled, staring into a broken chunk of glass and watching the red sink back into my pupils. **We'll just see about that.**

* * *

**I wish it had come out longer but in the end it came out short. :( I will work super hard on the next chapter and get it up ASAP to make up for this. On the up side, we got to see Iron Man again. ;D**

**Leave a review! Let me know what you think! Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**

**I am so happy about all the reviews. You guys make my day. All the compliments are really a major ego boost and inspirational. I want to think a lot of you for even offering ideas. You guys are great. Keep up with the reviews. :D**


	8. My Red Eyes

**Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**I thought about sending 'fan mail' to Tom Hiddleston... Sadly, I do not live in Britain so it is about 10 times harder so I choose to just adore his mad acting skills from afar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I don't own Tom, not that I would want to; because if I owned him he would have less time to be Loki! (just kidding I am not that crazy -maybe I am but not about Loki- I do have a limit and that limit is that I do not stalk celebrities.). Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P**

* * *

**Loki**

As I appeared in the room I had left Jessie in, I noticed that the Midgardian was nowhere to be seen. Also, I noticed a crack in the wall opposite of the door. Chuckling to myself, I decided to locate the girl. A loud crash met my ears and I walked at a leisurely pace until I reached the door to the bathing room. Opening it, I looked inside to see glass scattered across the floor and the Midgardian woman clutching her fist to her chest. Was she bleeding? Her sapphire eyes met mine.

"Your back," she whispered, her voice sounding scratchy and irritating. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around my torso in an embrace identical to the one she had given me recently. Unsure of how to react to her sudden touching of me, I placed my hands on her shoulders and separated us with a push. Her eyes looked red, not like the red from when I made her angry, more like the red of Thor's eyes after he cried. Her hair was wet and combed while her only covering was a thin blanket of white wool. She seemed to look at me for a moment before looking down at herself and noting her own appearance. An odd redness spread across her cheeks. "Oh crap, um, just can you, um, I need to-"

"I will vacate the room whilst you get decent," I nodded, too impatient to wait for the Midgardian female to form a coherent sentence.

* * *

**Jessie**

Good job, Jessie, you just hugged Loki while only wearing a towel! Congratulations on embarrassing yourself, again! Quickly, I got dressed in my clothes after drying off. When I exited the bathroom, Loki was standing at a window and looking thoughtful as he observed the city. His slick black hair was in its usual style, pulled back from his face but still down. His emerald eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight that managed to pass through the window to hit his gorgeous angular face. **Since when are you calling him gorgeous? **_I have no idea where that came from._

His eyes turned to me and he seemed to furrow his eyebrows before taking on his usual appearance, cocky smirk included. Why was my stomach squirming? _Maybe I need to hurl?_ **Or maybe you have developed a crush on your captor. It's official, you have Stockholm's syndrome. **_I do not!_ **Oh yea? Insult Loki, right now. **_Why should I have to prove myself to you?_ **You don't have to; but if you don't you are admitting to liking him. **_I don't get your logic._ **That's why I am the smart one. **_As if!_

"I see that you bathed," Loki pointed out the obvious, still not looking at me as his eyes scanned the outside world.

"There was nothing else to do," I muttered, crossing my arms over my stomach and looking away from the god. The squirming wouldn't go away. _Did I eat something?_ **Last thing I remember eating was those burgers.**

"Besides shattering my mirror?" Loki arched an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I frowned at him, tempted to just ignore him and go sit in a corner. Instead, I just walked over to the other window and looked outside. We were in an apartment building, I could tell by the height that it wasn't a house. Looking out the window, I saw the thing that I assumed Loki was observing as well. There was a small park. A bunch of children were playing, their laughter barely reaching my ears from this distance. "I find it amusing that just the other day all of these people were screaming and fleeing from their deaths; and now they are laughing as if it never happened."

"Sometimes, it's better to push past the things that go wrong in our lives and keep living. If we let everything bad that happened to us effect us for the rest of our lives, we would all end up killing ourselves to push past the pain. Whether you believe it or not, humans are a strong race," I explained in a quiet voice, not tearing my eyes from the children even when I felt a pair of green ones on me.

"If not for your Avengers, I would have conquered this world easily," Loki reasoned. I grit my teeth. **Is he making you angry? **_Very much so._ **Fun. I am going to enjoy this then.**

"Maybe you would have, but you wouldn't have conquered this world's people," I stated, determined to shove some reason through his skull if it took all freaking day. I tore my gaze of the children and narrowed my eyes at Loki. He had his arms crossed, amusement in his eyes. Marching up to him, I jabbed a finger in his chest angrily. "You push us around all you want, Loki. But you need to get it through your thick skull that humans have dealt with tyrants and hardships before and I guaranty that us puny little Midgardians would outlast you easily. You know why? Because you would either get bored with us or some other big bad guy would whack you off your high horse. By the way, in case you didn't notice, all but one of the Avengers _were _humans. They're just gifted humans."

Loki's hand gripped my wrist and he squeezed it painfully. Determined not to cry out in pain, I kept eye contact with him. His mouth opened, and I prepared myself for condescending words, "You Midgardians are all the same, weak fools."

**I am done waiting. **_What?_

"Stop calling me _weak_!" I growled, my left hand came back a bit before swinging and punching Loki in the face. After doing so, my hand ached lightly. _Stop making me hurt him!_ **Stop talking so much. I am having fun and you are being a killjoy. **

Loki growled, his hand grabbing me by the throat, releasing my right hand, as he threw me across the room and into a wall. The wall broke with the force, sending pieces of drywall and clouds of dust falling down on me. **If you let go, I can take care of him and then we can just make a run for it. **_House...magic...Loki..._ **You're too weak to argue with me. **_Don't hurt him..._ **I thought you said I couldn't hurt him. 'He's a god'. **_You wouldn't defeat him._

Loki interrupted my inner argument, his face coming into my view as the dust cleared. A small line of blood trailed down his cheek. He approached me and gripped my face roughly in his hands. In the sudden closeness, I was able to look in his eyes and see my own reflection in his pupils. My eyes were blood red. _No...Let me...Stop..._ **Weak.**

"I'm...not...weak," I choked out the words. I couldn't get my limbs to move. **Weak. **_No._ **Oh so very, very, very weak. **_No!_ **And you can't do anything to stop me from doing this.**

I watched in a mix of shock and horror as my hands reached up and gripped Loki's, yanking me free with a violent jerk. No longer being held slightly elevated from the ground by Loki, my body fell back to the ground. One of my fists went forward, aiming for his face, and was caught by Loki's hand. _Ha... He doesn't... need magic...to beat you._ **Shut up! **

My other fist flew and Loki caught it with ease. His eyes looked as if they were fell of green embers. As my now red eyes locked with his green ones two things happened. One, a Christmas song popped in my head. Two, Loki seemed to come to a realization of some sort. I watched as he released me before doing something that shocked me more than the doorknob earlier.

Loki Laufeyson wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me. The rage that flooded my veins from earlier seemed to evaporate and I went limp in his arms. I was back in control, but I was also exhausted.

* * *

**Loki**

She looked as if she had gone mad, her now red eyes glowing with fury as she wrenched free from my grasp. Why was Jessie being so infuriating? One of her fists swung at me and I snatched it out of the air. The other fist lashed out and I caught it. Looking into her eyes, I saw a thin line of blue around the edge, a sparkling sapphire that seemed to be slowly moving, as if being pushed away by the ruby red that engulfed the rest of her eyes. _This isn't Jessie attacking me. _

I released her and did something that shocked even me. I wrapped my arms around the Midgardian and pulled her close in an embrace. The dull ache in my head returned, asking me why I didn't just turn her to ashes. For some reason, I just couldn't kill her. And I couldn't let whatever this thing was inside her steal her from me either. Her body went limp in my arms and I pulled back to see the red melting from her eyes as her eyelids shut. Almost immediately, she fell asleep in my arms. Coming to my senses, I recoiled from the girl and watched her fall to the ground. _I'll just clean up this mess and go get some air._

* * *

**Meanwhile in the SHIELD meeting room... (no real POV here)**

"So we have learned that Loki is, in fact, still in New York. Also, he is keeping a woman hostage. We need to figure out all we can about this woman and why he took her. If we find that out, we can find Loki," Director Fury began the meeting. His face was grim. Every Avenger was present, looking down at the pictures of the girl and the pictures of Loki with the girl from the magazine Mia had given to Tony Stark.

"Well, she can't fly," Tony remarked with a slight wave of his hand from where he sat. Steve sent him a sharp look.

"Stark, you brought this to our attention. What do you know about the girl?" Natasha asked, ignoring Tony's sarcastic remark about the missing woman's flying skills. Tony Stark looked over at Natasha and straightened up a little bit in his chair before opening his mouth to speak.

"Her name is Jessica Grey. She has one sister and one brother. Her sister, Sally Hurst, is married and supposedly the epitome of a dumb blonde. The brother is-" Tony began only to be cut off by the Director.

"We don't need to know her family history right now, Stark," Director Fury glared at the billionaire, his good eye pinned to Tony Stark. Tony just shrugged, not seeming to be too visibly affected by the Director's glare.

"Like I said, her name is Jessica Grey. On the day of the attack, I had caught Jessica after she had come tumbling from the sky. Later that very day, I ran into her again and asked her about Loki. She said she hadn't seen him. Yesterday, we were informed by her friend Marianna, Mia for short, that Jessica was missing. The other night, some guy with a cellphone camera took a nice shot of our beloved Reindeer Games himself running off with Jessica in his arms," Tony explained, looking more interested in the picture of the girl and his glass of scotch than he was in his explanation.

"The female represented in this illustration has long flowing locks of silky black hair," Thor pointed at a photo of Jessica that Director Fury had found while looking into Jessica's background to detect if there was any way she could be allied with Loki. "Yet the woman accompanying my brother has short choppy locks."

"Can someone please sit down and teach him modern day English?" Tony asked. No one responded, except for Fury who just continued glaring. Tony shrugged before taking a gulp of scotch.

"I think I remember shooting an arrow into one of the Chitauri. It had black hair in its 'hand'," Clint shrugged.

"That would explain why she was skydiving. One of the Chitauri grabbed her by the hair and she cut her own hair off to break free," Tony reasoned.

"So she cut off her hair so that she could plummet to the Earth and die?" Natasha asked, her eyebrows going up fractionally. "She was either really nervous, really sure that someone would save her, or just insane."

"That isn't important," Director Fury placed his palms flat on the table, leaning on them slightly as he looked down at the photos. "What's important is that we find out what connection there is between Loki and this girl. Why would he take her hostage? Thor?"

"It is no secret that my brother despises your people. While I am not fully aware of why my brother is the way he is, I have not the slightest idea as to his reasoning for taking a normal girl as his captive," Thor answered, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"Maybe she isn't normal," Steve spoke for the first time. Every one looked at him. He pushed forward two pictures. In one, the girl was staring at the camera with her sapphire eyes shining. It was a picture of her inside what looked to be a new apartment. In the other picture, the girl had her arms crossed. Her eyes were a glowing red, glaring into the camera.

"I thought your computer eliminated red eye, Tony," Clint looked up from the photos. Tony had his eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the pictures.

"It does."

* * *

**Drama! Do you feel it? Things are starting to pick up, aren't they? This chapter was one that I was really itchy about posting. Hopefully, you guys liked it. It was twice the length of the last chapter, a shining success in my eyes! Tonight I am going to go see Paranormal Activity 4 so it may take until tomorrow or the day after for me to update again. :P I love you all!**

**Leave a review! Let me know what you think! Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**

**I am so happy about all the reviews. You guys make my day. All the compliments are really a major ego boost and inspirational. I want to think a lot of you for even offering ideas. You guys are great. Keep up with the reviews. :D**


	9. Love Is For The Weak

**I am sure you guys don't care, but Hotel Transylvania was the most hilarious movie about monsters I have ever seen. Paranormal Activity 4 was hilarious because my friend kept screaming at the very average parts where they just cut out part of the video. Although, I laughed a lot during it. Maybe the movie theater dude put something in my nachos?**

**Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I don't own **** Hotel Transylvania. I don't own Paranormal Activity 4.** Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P Which reminds me. If someone were to NOT put a disclaimer on here would you think they were the real freaking author or something? Just saying.

* * *

**Loki**

The rough wooden seating that I was preoccupying was horribly uncomfortable as I looked out at the small park. Fresh air filled my lungs as I tried to rid myself of the dull ache in my head. I wanted to yell, not sure why. I wanted to destroy, not sure what. What was this Midgardian doing to me? My mind conjured a picture of Jessie, sleeping on the floor with her hair splayed across the ground. Her mouth would be slightly open, just enough to allow her to breathe through it as she dreamed. I ran a hand through my black hair, trying to brush off the odd feeling the image seemed to create inside of my chest. Grimacing at the feeling I stood up to prepare for another half hour of pacing.

"You look like you've been bit by the love bug," an aged voice of a Midgardian female met my ears and I turned to face an elderly woman. She was sitting on a bench nearby, her lips pulled up into a grin.

"What ever do you mean? What his this 'bug of love' and why do you believe it to have bitten me?" I inquired of the woman. The elder let out a chiming laugh, too youthful to fit her aged exterior.

"It means you are falling in love. She must be someone special to have you so flustered," the woman murmured the second statement and I felt my eyes narrow fractionally at her ludicrous opinion. Me, Loki the God of Mischief and Lies, in love? The utter notion was preposterous. Laughable, even.

"I can assure you that I do not hold such sentiment for anyone. Love is for fools and children," I replied with a sharp edge to my voice. For some reason, Jessie's face presented itself in my mind's eye. The corners of her mouth were pulled up into a smile at my joke about the greasy food. Shaking my head, I banished such thoughts. She tried to leave me.

"Don't be so sure of yourself on that, Sonny. I can see it in your eyes," the elderly woman informed me with a sympathetic smile before looking away. I grimaced at the woman, not at all happy with her words, before I decided to go back to my temporary hideaway.

* * *

When I returned I did a quick survey of the room to ensure nothing else was destroyed. The walls were mostly repaired and Jessie was still asleep. Her skin looked like it was made of colored glass, making me feel as if she would shatter at my touch. Everything I have ever shown sentiment for either betrayed me or was destroyed. Why would she be any different? If I were to care for her, she would only betray me. _I don't care for her. She is just another foolish Midgardian girl. Nothing more._

Waving off the thoughts that the Midgardian elder had caused, I looked back down at Jessie. Without think much about it, I lifted her into my arms and took her through a white door into the kitchen and then through another door to my chamber. Carefully, I settled her down on the bed before pulling the blankets up to her chin. She smiled in her sleep, burrowing further into the bed. I turned to walk out of the room when her voice startled me.

"Loki," Jessie whispered in her sleep. I let my eyes go back to her, thinking that she might have awoken from being moved. On the contrary, she was still entangled in a deep slumber. Her lips parted, just as they always did when she slept, and the dull ache returned to my head as she whispered my name once more before falling silent. _Foolish Midgardian, what am I to do with you?_

* * *

**Jessie (To avoid confusion this 1st part of Jessie POV is a dream. To be specific, the dream that she was having earlier when she said Loki's name.)**

His lips caressed my own softly and I melted into his arms. We stood together in that room, no longer fighting, no longer arguing. Loki was cold, a good kind of cold. Like snow, but a little warmer, and a not frozen water. He held me close and I whispered his name, looking up into his green eyes and wishing I could stay trapped inside them forever. Loki's lips turned up in a smile and he bent down to kiss me once more. I whispered his name again, this time with a small giggle behind it as he made some joke about seeing why Thor was dating a Midgardian girl.

As I smiled up at him, a fiery hand that seemed to burn my neck with its touch wrapped itself around my neck and ripped me away. Crying out in pain, I was thrown to he ground like a broken toy. Shocked, I looked up to see _her_. Black flames ate at her flesh, snapping out at the oxygen in the air. Her blood red eyes turned to face me, a sneer on the face that was completely identical to my own, before she turned and lashed out with the flaming shadows around her left hand. The hit Loki and sent him flying across the room and crashing through a wall.

"No!" I screamed, scrambling up onto my feet and moving to race past her.

"I don't think so, lover girl," one of the fiery hands tangled into my hair and yanked me backwards. Her lips, a crimson color that was only a few shades darker than her eyes, went to my ear. Her next words were a whisper, haunting words that would follow me even when I awoke. The black fire lashed out at Loki as he crawled out of the hole with a a bloody trail behind him. I watched in horror as it consumed him before my very eyes. Horrified by what I had caused, I cried out his name and fell to my knees."You know how much I hate love. I am not afraid to rid you of him, as well. You are mine, and I don't like to share my toys."

* * *

A strangled gasp left me as I bolted upright from my sleeping position. A cold sweat had broken out across my forehead and I felt tears pricking at my eyes. _You're a monster._ **We're a monster. And monsters aren't meant to love.**_  
_

"You have awoken," a male voice pointed out and my head snapped to see Loki eyeing me from the doorway. It was around this time that I noticed I was in a bed. The comforter that fell over me was a lush forest green with an intricate gold design. Unsure what to make of my new surroundings, I merely nodded at Loki. How did I end up in a bed? "Are you in need of nourishment?"

"I am going to need to sit down with you at some point and teach you how to speak modern English," I shook my head, breaking out of whatever fog I had been in as I uncovered myself and swung my legs off the bed. "But yes, I would _adore_ food right now."

Not knowing what to make of Loki's friendly gesture, I just eyed him warily with my tired sapphire eyes as he nodded before turning to leave. A shimmer of gold covered him in its light. His outfit was morphing from his usual green and black attire to a black baseball cap, green tee shirt, dark jeans, and over-sized tennis shoes. A huge hoodie covered his pale arms and I almost choked. He looked like a gangster. That thought made me chuckle. Loki the Gangster.

"I noticed a group of Midgardians wearing similar attire. Is this not custom Midgardian clothing?" Loki turned and looked at me, arching an eyebrow at my laughing figure. Trying not to die, I regained my composure.

"Uh, no. Unless you are part of a gang," I fought back the fit of laughter that tried to escape me.

"A gang?" Loki questioned. The sound of the word coming from his mouth made me want to double over. I was on the verge of literally rolling on the ground laughing. The dream was pushed out of my mind for now as I smiled at Loki's annoyed expression.

"Never mind. Here, stay still," I moved forward and pulled the jacket off of him and throwing it to the side. "Now, get rid of that logo on your shirt, make a leather belt for your pants, a black leather jacket, and smaller shoes. Then, you'll look like a 'Midgardian."

Loki shrugged before following my instructions. His body glowed a bright gold color again as the outfit morphed to change into the one I had just described. Something seemed off about his behavior, as if Loki was distracted by something. Hesitantly, I moved forward and straightened his jacket before looking up into his emerald green eyes.

"Um, Loki?" I bowed my head, sure that he would say no but still wanting to at least ask.

"What is it?" Loki asked, curiosity in his tone. I ran a hand through my short black locks as I muttered the question incoherently. "Pardon me?"

"I asked if I could maybe leave with you to go eat out, or something. I promise not to make a run for it! It's just... I really need out of here," I fidgeted in place, taking a step back from Loki and stared down at his shoes.

"I don't see why not," Loki shrugged before gripping my shoulder. The air was knocked out of me and I wanted to punch the god for transporting without warning me first. The pin like needles returned, but this time I had no grip on Loki. His grip on my shoulder was beginning to ache horribly, an icy cold spreading from my shoulder to the rest of me as I reached around in the darkness. My body moved in slow motion and I eventually quit trying to move. As I came to this decision, ground presented itself beneath my feet and I collapsed against Loki, cursing out the god. "If you are going to react in such an amusing fashion every time I transport you I may do it more often."

Narrowing my eyes at Loki, I looked around at the coincidentally empty street.

"What would you have done if people were here?" I hissed the question at him, blinking rapidly to clear my vision. My head was spinning slightly, but I was getting used to the aftereffects of teleporting with Loki. He smirked, mischief in his eyes.

"I would have killed them, of course," he replied before walking away. I walked alongside him, not daring to make a run for it on an empty street where Loki could punish me anyway he deemed suitable. Then again, do I want to run anymore? Almost shyly, I cast a quick glance at Loki's profile. His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief, yet were shadowed by secrets and obvious pain. We turned onto a busier street that had restaurants and fast food joints on each side of the road. On a sudden whim, I took Loki's hand in my own. Our fingers intertwined and we probably looked like a couple walking hand in hand. For some reason, part of me was more than okay with people making that assumption. _I don't care what you say. I am going to enjoy myself with Loki._ **He doesn't love you. He probably only brought you to keep you from whining. **_Shut up and don't ruin my mood. _

I looked at Loki once more and my eyes landed on his lips. The dream forced itself into my mind and suddenly I was picturing Loki with his face aflame with that black shadows. **Love is for the weak. **_This isn't love, it can't be. Not so soon._ **You are weak.**

* * *

**How do you like it? :D Review my lovely readers!**

**Leave a review! Let me know what you think! Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**

**I am so happy about all the reviews. You guys make my day. All the compliments are really a major ego boost and inspirational. I want to think a lot of you for even offering ideas. You guys are great. Keep up with the reviews. :D**


	10. Searching The Past

**I am sure you guys don't care, but Hotel Transylvania was the most hilarious movie about monsters I have ever seen. Paranormal Activity 4 was hilarious because my friend kept screaming at the very average parts where they just cut out part of the video. Although, I laughed a lot during it. Maybe the movie theater dude put something in my nachos?**

**Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I don't own **** Hotel Transylvania. I don't own Paranormal Activity 4.** Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P Which reminds me. If someone were to NOT put a disclaimer on here would you think they were the real freaking author or something? Just saying.

* * *

**Tony**

It was getting late, all of the sites I could find that even mentioned Jessica Grey still lit up in front of me as I scrolled through each one in an effort to find something of importance. Who was this girl? _This is my fault. I was _right there_! How did I not keep Loki from getting to her?_

"Sir?" JARVIS spoke up and I looked away from my work.

"What is it, JARVIS?" I called out the question, going over to my bar and fixing myself a glass of scotch. When in doubt, drink! Any other time, drink!

"I succeeded in piecing together the video footage from the attack that you requested. Would you like for me to play it now?" the AI informed me. I replied with a quick 'of course' before taking a long drink from my glass. The windows I had up minimized themselves and the beginning of a video appeared. It started out with Loki yelling at the Hulk, Loki gets turned into a rag doll, and then the Hulk calling him a 'puny god'. By that point, I was cracking up laughing as Loki squeaked in pain.

"Okay, I have got to save that for forever!" I decided as I took a seat. The video went on and about ten minutes later a girl ran into the building, her choppy black hair registering as familiar immediately. "Oh fuck."

Loki moaned at the girl's head snapped to look at him with sapphire eyes as wide as saucers. Obviously, she was surprised.

"Oh my..." Jessica rushed forward to Loki and pushed his hair out of his face. By this point, I was standing with my eyes narrowed at the screen. The girl showed no signs of recognizing Loki, which I took as a good sign. Maybe she just doesn't watch the news. "What happened to you? Oh yea, evil things outside. Let me get you out of here."

She lifted him into her arms and went running out of the building. If Fury saw this he would automatically assume that Jessica was assisting Loki. What if she was? I wish Pepper was here for me to bounce ideas and theories off of. Our relationship had his a halt as of late. Something about me being a 'suicidal, self-destructive idiot' and how I shouldn't have grabbed a nuke and then flew off with it like that. That argument had shoved me so far into a bottle of scotch I almost never resurfaced.

"Sir? I located a set off articles that reference to Miss Grey's childhood," JARVIS announced.

"Read me what ya got," I took another good gulp and refilled my glass with more scotch. "Everything you got."

"Yes sir," JARVIS responded. I settled myself onto a bar stool and prepared to listen to JARVIS.

* * *

**Jessie**

We walked into a nice restaurant, not fancy but not a rat hole at the same time, still holding hands. Loki smiled at the hostess as we entered and she practically tripped over herself at the sight of him. _Back off, Blondie._

"How can I help you?" she asked Loki, her brown eyes practically raping him right in front of me. Her hand trailed down his other arm flirtatiously. Loki's nose seemed to scrunch up slightly and I scooted closer to him. She cast me a brief glance, a look of obvious disgust crossing over her features. This chick if looking for a war._I can't believe I am saying this. Take Blondie down._ **My pleasure, I always hated blondes.**

"_My date and __I _would like a booth for two," I smiled my sweetest sweetest smile as I put my free hand on Loki's arm and leaned my head against him. Her eyes went back to me and I felt a slight sneer sneak its way into my smile. Fluttering my eyelashes, I made a motion with my hand for her to move on and get to work, my eyes threatening her with pure merciless hell if she went near Loki. The redness that was probably surrounding my sapphire irises by now also might have had a freaking effect on her. As she led us to a booth and I waited for her to get out of earshot before releasing Loki. **You're welcome. **_You know you had fun._ **Yea, I did. The look on her face was priceless.** Quickly, I regained full control and stepped away from Loki to take my seat."Why do all blondes I meet suck?"

"You had quite the amusing reaction to her making advances on me," Loki commented as we both lifted the menus and tried to select what we wanted to eat. I just realized that I had no idea where Loki would get money from. Well, I guess I'll find out.

"You didn't look to happy with her flirting. I just saved your ass, again," I smirked up at him as I decided what I wanted and then set the menu to the side. Loki narrowed his eyes at me but didn't get to respond as our waiter, a semi attractive guy with dusty brown hair, walked up.

"My name is Carter, and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you two to drink?" he asked us, his hazel eyes only on me as he spoke. I shifted, slightly uncomfortable as I looked across the table to Loki. Loki seemed to be trying to decipher what a 'Coke' was supposed to be so I stepped in.

"We'll take two sweet teas," I told Carter, giving a small smile before turning my eyes to Loki. Carter smiled back at me, winking before walking off to get our drinks. "I figured you would like tea, if anything they have here."

"I am still accustoming myself to the meals in Midgard," Loki explained. I rolled my eyes at his statement, still wondering why he insisted on calling everything here Midgard.

"Just call it Earth. Better yet, when in public, just call it New York," I smiled at him as he smirked. I turned to see Carter smiling and walking towards us with a tray that held both of our drinks. My mind reminded me of Loki's smirk and I heard the click go off in my head before I could do anything. One of Carter's shoelaces came untied and he went falling. The tray and drinks went flying, straight into the blonde bimbo from earlier. Her screech was priceless and I fell into a fit of laughter. Loki was laughing as well, he laughter was infectious and caused me to laugh even harder. Carter walked over to us, wiping off what tea got on his white dress shirt.

"I am so sorry about your tea. I'll go get you two fresh glasses. In the meantime, I can also take your food orders, hot stuff," Carter winked at me and I almost choked on air as I regained my composure. We gave him our orders, Loki half glaring at Carter the entire time. Once Carter walked off, I turned to Loki.

"Do I sense jealousy?" I wiggled my eyebrows with a wide smile on my face. Loki scoffed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I just do not understand why he would addressing your temperature in such an inappropriate fashion," Loki grumbled and I patted him on the cheek across the table.

"It's okay, _Luke_. You are my husband after all," I decided to bring up the little piece of information from the woman that had been in that one apartment building's lobby. Loki's eyes widened and he quickly looked away from me.

"I have no idea what you speak of," he cleared his throat and I let out a giggle at his expense.

* * *

**Toni**

"It appears that when Jessica Grey was seven years old her father, Carlisle, and her brother, Terrance, were both killed in a house fire. The cause of the fire is unknown but there are reports that Jessica's mother, Tessa Grey, was claiming that the house had been set fire by a person, not an accident. The police never bothered to investigate very far into the incident. A month later, Tessa Grey committed suicide. She was found in a bathtub filled to the brim with water and her own blood. Foul play was not suspected by local police and it was ruled a suicide. Jessica and her sister were moved into a relative's house afterwards and there were reports about Jessica misbehaving in school. She would get into fights and was soon expelled from school. Afterwards, she was enrolled in a private school and nothing much more is known about her from then on. It would appear that she dropped of the press's radar," JARVIS informed me and I listened in a stunned silence. Jessica was an orphan?

"Is there any evidence you could find that could insinuate that she would ally herself with Loki?" I asked the AI. There had to be something, something to prove that Jessica was just an innocent pawn in Loki's twisted game. This game needs to stop before she gets hurt even worse. I looked over at one of the pictures of her that sat on my table. In the picture, she was with her sister. They looked to be young, around their teen years. Jessica was glaring at something off-screen, her eyes outlined with red. The crimson color sent a chill down my spine and I took another long drink of scotch. _I need to check with JARVIS to see what is wrong with his image enhancement software. This 'red eye' thing is starting to freak me out._

* * *

**;) I just love handing you these chapters daily. The reviews I read are like magic pixie dust, inspiring me to right more and more and more and more. :D**

**How do you like it? :D Review my lovely readers!**

**Leave a review! Let me know what you think! Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**

**I am so happy about all the reviews. You guys make my day. All the compliments are really a major ego boost and inspirational. I want to think a lot of you for even offering ideas. You guys are great. Keep up with the reviews. :D**


	11. Nightmares Ruin Moments

**Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P Which reminds me. If someone were to NOT put a disclaimer on here would you think they were the real freaking author or something? Just saying.**

* * *

**Jessie**

Eventually, we left the restaurant. This time, we did not hold hands. Loki and I walked together in silence, both of us probably lost in our own trains of thought. _What am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to say anything?_ **Just keep your trap shut while I find an escape route. **_An escape route?_ **Duh. You don't really think you can stay Loki's captive and have him slowly fall in love with you and then you both go live happily ever after, do you? **_Of course not. I don't believe in happily ever afters._ **Good. **_But..._ **But what? **_Why do I have to leave him now?_ **Because I said so.**

An unsuspected lashing pain shot through my skull and I silently cursed her. My eyes went over to Loki to see him watching me. We both slowed our pace, his mouth opening to speak. "You look ill."

"I'm fine," I muttered in response. Those were not the three words I wanted to hear or expected to hear. **What were you expecting? 'I love you'? **_No._ **Then what?** _None of your business. Leave me alone.__  
_

"You're a horrible liar. I should know for I am the God of Lies," Loki smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes. About to reply, I was cut off by a masculine yell. My head snapped to look behind us and I stopped in my tracks to see the end of a pistol barrel pointed straight at my forehead. Loki let out a low growl and I wondered who I should be more afraid of in that moment.

"Give me all your money!" the hooded figure ordered, his lightly tanned white hand that held the pistol firmly was the only patch of skin I could view. Loki stepped in front of me, green flames licking at his hands. My eyes widened, the black flames from my dream reappearing in my mind's eye as I took a step back from Loki. I could feel my throat run dry, panic rising in my throat as the imagined flames licked across his body. _No, stop! Stop it now!_

There was no reply from her as I clenched my fists.

"Move along while I still have some patience," Loki ordered. I could feel his anger radiating off of him in that moment. His voice brought me back to reality and I blinked away the nightmarish images that haunted my mind. God, I hate fire.

"Like I am afraid of some dude in a leather jacket and his girlfriend? See this? It's a gun," the man waved his gun before pointing it back at Loki. Loki didn't tense up, he didn't even react to the deadly weapon. "Now give me the money and no one has to get hurt."

"My patience wears thin," Loki remarked, his voice sounding as if he were talking about the weather. I could sense that Loki was truly growing agitated, almost a week of agitating him having taught me how to detect such things. Loki seemed to flow with the wind as he moved forward and slammed the man into a wall. A gun shot went off and I felt the bullet yap the side of my arm, cutting it with a searing pain left in its wake. A gasp left me and I heard Loki growl before a loud crash. Looking up, I noticed that the man had been chucked clear across the street and into a trash bin. My hand clutched the bleeding wound on my arm. **Gah! That hurts! **_Nah... Dip... Dipstick..._ **Kill him! Kill him with fire! **_No...no fire..._ "Jessica! Hold still, if you move I swear to Odin that I will rip your arm off."

My head was beginning to spin as Loki knelt. His hand touched the wound and I let out a gasp as a horrific pain burned my arm around the wound. Biting my lip, I fought the urge to squirm in pain. No part of me doubted Loki's ability to 'rip my arm off'. When he did finally pull away, I looked down at my arm to see only a thin line where there was once a gash. My eyes went to Loki. We were so close I could smell his foresty scent. _This is usually the part where he poofs away..._

He didn't go poof. His head moved towards mine, his lips nearing my own. My heart rate quickened and I felt myself begin to lean in. Our lips barely brushed before black flames fed down my skin and attacked Loki, lashing at him relentlessly. His screams echoed in my ears and I jerked away from him. Without running, I took off down the street with tears brimming in my eyes. Most of me knew that it had been my imagination, but I was too shocked by what had just happened to stop running now. **It's funny how you react to the little dreams I give you.**

Then I ran into the last person I wanted to see right now, Tony freaking Stark.

* * *

**Short chapter but it did have a lot of drama in it. Just as their feelings were beginning to reveal themselves, I became a cruel tyrant!**

**;) I just love handing you these chapters daily. The reviews I read are like magic pixie dust, inspiring me to right more and more and more and more. :D**

**How do you like it? :D Review my lovely readers!**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**

**I am so happy about all the reviews. You guys make my day. All the compliments are really a major ego boost and inspirational. I want to think a lot of you for even offering ideas. You guys are great. Keep up with the reviews. :D**


	12. Always Guilty Forever

**This took a while because my school work piled up and then I just completely passed out as soon as I made it into my house yesterday so you all have my sincerest apologies.**

**IMPORTANT: I am really not sure about this chapter because some parts of it seemed to work but at the same time it may be a little too much... so please let me know what you think.**

**Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons :P Which reminds me. If someone were to NOT put a disclaimer on here would you think they were the real freaking author or something? Just saying.**

* * *

**Jessie**

Tony was a good inch or two above me in height, his eyes widening as he looked down at me. My own eyes widened in shock and I moved to back away from him. One of his hands caught my arm, just below where the bullet had hit me moments ago. _He can't recognize me!_ **Seems like he does. **_What about Loki?_ **Hopefully, they find him and then make him suffer for imprisoning us. **_Oh my, what would they do to him?_ **You read about Norse mythology. You know _exactly _what would happen to him. **_He doesn't deserve that torture._ **Don't tell me you're pity him?**

"It's you, Fly Girl," Tony's mouth broke out into a grin. My mouth opened but no noise managed to leave it. _Where's Loki?_ **You are talking to a billionaire, yet you still think of that toothpick? **_Love isn't about money._ **Love? Ha! No one can love you! **_That's not true, you're lying._ **Am I?** "Uh, hello? Earth to Fly Girl?"

"Mr. S-Stark," I managed to force out his name, my throat closing up one the 'k' sound left my lips. I felt the adrenaline in my system, screaming at me to keep running.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. You sure know how to get someone's attention," he continued to smile at me. His arm moved to go around me as he turned me and began leading me to his car. _No, I don't want to go. What about Loki? Where is he?_

My head turned and I looked down the street for Loki. He was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Loki**

She took off running from me as if she had been lit aflame. A twinge of pain shot through my chest as I straightened myself. _I'm not disappointed that she ran off before I could kiss her._ My eyes followed her as she took off running and I wasn't sure what to do. After a moment of hesitation, I took of running after her. Soon, I came to an abrupt halt and hid behind a building, looking around the corner to see her and Tony Stark. Tony was smiling and talking to her and I felt my own anger intensify. He began leading her to a giant metal machine on the side of the rode and I watched as she turned her head and searched the streets. I couldn't reveal myself to the Man of Iron so I was forced to look on as she got into his machine and it rumbled off, pulling her away from me. I should be ecstatic to no longer have to watch over her like some type of caretaker, but I don't. In fact, I felt betrayed. Without making a noise, I vanished into the night air only to reappear in the now empty apartment.

* * *

**Jessie**

What am I supposed to feel? Relief? Glee? If so, why don't I? Why do I feel so...so...empty. Tony sat next to me, driving down the street and looking like he had just won the lottery, not that Anthony Stark would care about winning the lottery, but you get my point.

"Fury may just finally quit breathing down my neck, for now anyway. You were harder to find than Waldo," Tony flashed a grin in my direction, his eyes glancing over at me before returning to the black pavement ahead of him. I wanted to roll my eyes at his reference to the old character that children, and some adults, still search for in pages full of different varying characters. Wanted to, until I realized what name he had just spoken. And my blood did not freeze because of Waldo. **That persistent, little, one eyed, piece of trash found us.** _Thanks for pointing out the obvious. It has to be a coincidence. Fury can't remember me, not after so many years._ **They say elephants never forget. **_He always did seem to make himself the big elephant in the room._

"Fury?" I tasted the name on my tongue. It felt like saying Voldemort, leaving an acrid taste in my mouth. Tony nodded, flashing me another smile.

"The pirate himself!" Tony joked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I see. What does he want with me?" I questioned, hoping to be told that Fury was only curious as to how I ended up trapped by Loki. **I wish I had burned his other eye. **_I am glad you didn't._ Tony shrugged at me, not a reassuring gesture.

"Probably wants to make sure you aren't some type of mega villain out to assist Loki in conquering the world," Tony guessed, sarcasm sprinkled over his words as the huge building with 'STARK' lit up on its side came into view. He must have done some repairs, although the 'A' didn't seem to light up right. For some reason, the sight of the building made my stomach do a flip.

* * *

**Loki**

I had been pacing in the apartment, overcome with boredom. It felt odd, not having Jessie here to pester. Thinking about the girl caused an ache to form in my chest, much like the one that usually formed in my head. The feeling was not one of which I preferred. At one point in my pacing, I had walked into my bedchamber. As soon as I laid my eyes on the bed, the image of her sleeping with a smile pulling at her pink lips and my name coming out in a dream-filled whisper conjured itself in my mind.

"I have to go retrieve her," I decided, my voice barely loud enough to be audible to even my ears.

* * *

**Tony**

I didn't know what to say to the girl I had been searching for as we sat in my lounge area. Her hands were wrapped around a cup of tea that she had requested, turning down my offer of something much, _much_ stronger. Both of her sapphire eyes, a much deeper blue in person, focused on the brown liquid before she took a hesitant sip. There were so many questions I could ask her. About her past, which was probably a touchy subject. About Loki, something she was going to get interrogated about once Director Fury got his greedy hands on her. About her eyes, their ability to appear as rubies in some photos and sapphires in others. So many questions, yet I found it difficult to ask her any. She looked so lost and innocent, sipping from her cup of tea occasionally and throwing glances around the room as if she believed that monsters were lurking in the shadows._  
_

"Are you done staring at me?" Jessica Grey's voice shocked me and I jolted out of my trance-like state, looking away from her as I took a drink from my wonderful bottle of scotch. When I looked back at her, both of her sapphire eyes were observing me, waiting for a response of some sort. "I know you have questions, Mr. Stark."

"You can just call me Tony," I assured her. She gave me a bored look and I just shrugged. "And I do, actually. I was wondering how the girl that claimed to me that she had never seen Loki before got taken by him the exact day that she claimed to not know him. Also, I would like to know why the before mentioned girl had saved Loki from a building. So far, you have to admit, you don't look like to much of an ally."

"I didn't know who the man I saved was at the time, Mr. Stark. Besides, if someone in an armored weapon suit walked up to you and started interrogating you about some man you had just saved, would you tell them that you had saved that man?" Jessica countered, curiosity in her eyes as she looked over at me. She did have a good point.

"Sir, I find that I must warn you Director Fury is demanding access," JARVIS informed me. I swore under my breath, barely noticing the way Jessica tensed up at the sound of Fury's name. Odd.

* * *

**Jessie**

Quickly, I stood up from my spot on his comfortable couch. Tony told JARVIS to let Fury in, throwing me a mildly curious yet disappointed look in his eyes. My own eyes set themselves on the elevator and I held my breath when the doors slid open. The dark skinned bald man walked in with his usual all black attire, not having changed very much of the years. His eye went to me and I stared back into it.

"Fury! I was just about to let you know I found our missing penguin!" Tony's lips curled up at the corners into a smile as he took a few steps toward Fury. Fury shot him a quick disbelieving glare before returning his icy gaze to me. Then the SHIELD agents walked in. My eyes widened, as did Tony's, and I took a step back and away from the small group. "What's with the posse? I said I found our penguin, not the reindeer."

"Jessica Grey, so nice to have you back on our radar again," Nick Fury seemed to sneer at me. Gritting my teeth, I balled up my hands into fists with my nails cutting into the skin. "How long has it been?"

"Far too short of a length of time for my liking, Fury," I narrowed my eyes at him. Tony looked confused, but I could have sworn Fury almost chuckled as if my serious statement had been a joke to him.

"I always knew I would be seeing you again, just didn't think you would be allying yourself with Loki," Fury stated, approaching at a 'dramatically' slow pace. "Then again, once a killer, always a killer. Now you have just got to a wider scale."

"I didn't kill them!" I snapped, a low growl leaving me as I took a threatening step forward.

"Always denying and never taking responsibility for your actions," Fury stated. Somehow, two SHIELD agents had come up from behind me and were now forcing me to my knees. A grunt of shock left me as my knees hit the floor and my arms were forced behind my back and into a pair of heavy duty handcuffs.

"Do you always obsess over things that you are _wrong_ about?" I hissed out the question, my head snapping up to glare at him. He looked down at me with disdain, his one eye showing me that he had indeed remembered our previous encounter. _I didn't kill them. _**Of course not, I did.** _I know, but he would never believe me. He's too wrapped up in his own ego. They were my family..._ **Family is stupid. You should be happy that I removed them. All parents do is keep you from doing as you please. **_My brother..._ **He was just caught in the middle of it, Jessica. Quit dwelling.**

"I'm not here to bring you in for old business anyway. I'm here because of a man that you are obviously familiar with named Loki Laufeyson," Nick dismissed my comment and I wished I could burn a hole in his head.

"Then why is she being treated like a criminal? I don't remember you bringing your lap dogs with you and forcing me to my knees to interrogate me whenever you had questions for me," Tony pointed out, interrupting me before I could speak.

"Just precautions. Don't underestimate her, Stark," Fury warned.

"Yea, because a defenseless woman is a real threat. I am beginning to wonder when you are going to begin tying up old ladies to interrogate them about the Early Bird Special, Fury," I put my sarcastic, and quite funny if I do saw so myself, comment. I barely caught sight of him motioning with his hands before a needle pierced my arm and I fell forward onto my face. _Ouch..._

Darkness consumed me, body and soul.

* * *

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**

**I am so happy about all the reviews. You guys make my day. All the compliments are really a major ego boost and inspirational. I want to think a lot of you for even offering ideas. You guys are great. Keep up with the reviews. :D**


	13. Questions To Be Answered

**Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

A not so subtle throbbing in my head greeted me as I began to awaken. The first thing I noticed was that I was on a very uncomfortable floor. Blinking my eyes open, I looked around to find myself on the floor of some type of weird container/room thing. All of my muscles were sore, an after effect of hard floors and whatever was in that freaking needle that Fury's lap dog shoved in my arm. Crap, Fury. I almost forgot. Moving to my feet, I almost vomited from the whirling feeling inside my head.

"I wouldn't move too fast, if I were you. The stuff in that needle is designed for threats much more prominent than you," speak of the freaking devil and he shall appear. My head snapped, almost causing me to vomit yet again, to glare in the direction of Fury's overly cocky voice. He was slightly leaning against a control board of some sort, looking at me with clear distaste in his one eye. Mentally shaking away the nausea I felt, I took a few steps forward and jabbed a finger at him.

"Release me from this containment chamber, Fury," I demanded, realizing that I was yet again a prisoner. Me being a prisoner to some man was beginning to become a habit I was not too keen on. "You said you had questions. Questions need answers. How will you properly torture them out of me through a wall of glass?"

"I have my ways, Grey," Fury smirked as my eyes narrowed at him. "Besides, we both know that you won't give me the answers I want. She will."

"What on Earth are you talking about, Fury?" I asked him, my arms crossing. _Never give an inch, men like him will stretch it into a mile._ **Men like him are the reason I never liked spies. They always try to take my things. **_Please don't make this all about you._ **You heard his comment, Mr. Eye Patch must have some clue about me to say such things. **My thoughts were interrupted by Fury holding up a picture. It was a photo of Mia, talking to Stark. A protectiveness spread over me and I gritted my teeth.

"I believe you refer to her as Mia," Fury looked at me like a cat, a cat who finally cornered his mouse. **I am not a rodent. **_Don't ruin my metaphors. _**Why is he showing us a picture of the young girl? **_I'm not sure, yet._ **He could be holding her here, interrogating her. Torture is another possibility. **_No._ **I don't like the thought either. Mia was...a tolerable character. She minded her business. **_Are you admitting to _not _hating one of my friends?_ **Stop talking to yourself and figure out what Patches wants.**

"Mia doesn't know anything," I told him in a cold voice. My eyes stayed locked with the photo.

"I know that, but my agents don't. As far as they know, you are uncooperative and are aiding a terrorist. They'll do what they must to get information. They'll do what is necessary," Fury informed me, his voice remaining almost completely void of emotion. The only thing keeping it from going monotone was the determination in it. My hands curled into fists and my head pulsed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. Fury looked at me for a moment before turning and walking away. Anger flashed through me at the man that chose to now ignore me. I walked up to one of the clear walls and was about to slam my fist into it when he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You even scratch those walls and I guarantee you won't live to tell anyone," Director Fury called over to me and I let out a frustrated growl before marching over to the only bed in the room and slumping onto my surprise, I wanted to go back to that apartment with Loki, talking about Spongebob and Tony's hair.

* * *

It had been hours since my little 'chat' with Fury when a red head walked in. She was in a slim black suit and I could smell spy on her even through the glass. I had been pacing for almost an hour, my aching legs a testament to that fact. Her appearance caused my pacing to halt.

"The last person I saw being held in that container was a friend of yours, correct? Loki?" she began conversation, trying to get me to slip right on the get go. _I can handle this chick._ **You suck with dealing with spies, remember? Let me handle this. **_Yes, because red eyes isn't going to be a total 'backfire' thing to have happen right now. _**Fine.**

"Loki and I are far from friends. In case you weren't informed, he kidnapped me," I stated calmly, eyeing her carefully.

"Your name is Jessica Grey, correct?" the woman continued, not looking the slightest bit affected by my statement. I nodded, crossing my arms across my chest. She continued to look at me. "I am Natasha."

"I don't think I asked for your name," I responded. Well, not really me. _I told you I could handle this._ **I don't like her. I only said one thing, anyways. Don't get your panties in a twist.**

"So, Jessica, how are you?" Natasha asked, again dismissing anything I said. _She is a frustrating woman, I see why you don't like her._

"I am fantastic. It's always been a dream of mine to spend my days locked away in apartments and cages with random strangers," I remarked sarcastically. I threw in the apartment comment on purpose, trying to bait her.

"You must be starving. After all, Loki did hold you kidnap you, correct?" Natasha crossed her own arms, shifting her weight to one foot as her head tilted to the side. **She is trying to get you to tell her where the apartment is.**

"He kidnapped me, but I did get fed, Natasha. Anything else you want to know? Like where did I shower, what color are my eyes? Or can I go now?" I inquired, bored with this entire thing. I wanted to leave this place, go home, and forget this ever happened. Being in SHIELD's custody again brought back bad memories. Memories that should be left buried forever. Natasha pulled out a small black 'walkie talkie'.

"She's not giving me anything, move on to Marianna. The Director has authorized any means necessary," she spoke into it with her silky voice, beginning to walk away from me. Anger flashed through me and I lost control. **This little lying piece of scum has this coming.**

"Get your leather clad, stuck up Fury's butt, self back here," I growled. Natasha looked over her shoulder for a moment, not ceasing in her pace. This only fueled the anger, the frustration. "You can ask me anything you want, Mia is out of bounds."

"Hold on that," Natasha spoke into the device again, turning to face me with a look of disinterest. Her arms crossed and she looked like a robot, in a sense. "You say something?"

That was when I realized that I was really trapped. No one was going to save me. It was give up Loki, or let them play their twisted games with my friends. **Friend. **_Thanks for killing the mood._ **What mood? Hopeless depression?**

* * *

**Loki**

I appeared in the familiar room, not caring who was in it when I did so. Looking around, I noticed that the Man of Iron had taken the time to repair the window from our previous encounter. Speaking of the Man of Iron, my emerald eyes spotted him sitting by his bar, fingers tapping across glowing images.

"Sir, it appears that we have an intruder," a voice spoke and I looked around the ceiling to find its source. Stark turned around and faced me in his seat

"I can see that, thank you Jarvis. To what do I owe the displeasure, Reindeer Games?" the cocky Midgardian stood and began walking in my direction at a leisure pace.

"Always a welcome host, Man of Iron," I smirked at him, though I was in a very serious mood. Jessica was nowhere in sight.

"I do my best. So, you here about penguin girl?" Stark arched an eyebrow at me, taking a drink from the small glass of amber liquid in his hand. Confusion caused me to arch one of my own eyebrows at him.

"I do believe that I am not searching for a 'penguin', Mr. Stark," I was getting impatient. _Where is she?_

"I was referring to Jessica. You and Point Break just aren't very good at getting my jokes. A shame, really," Stark began to ramble and I almost reenacted throwing him out the window incident, if not that he was the last person to be seen with Jessie. "You're wasting your time. She's not here. Although, since you are, I should probably let your brother know."

"What do you mean 'she's not here'?" I decided to let go the comment about my 'brother' for now. _Why am I so mad about this? I should just leave, now. Kill the Man of Iron, then leave. _To my disdain, I could not get myself to leave.

"Fury took her," the Man of Iron informed me, flipping out a small black box and tapping on it with his thumb. My lip curled back over my teeth. "And Thor is on his way."

"He'll find nothing when he gets here, you fool," I told Stark. "Nothing except for you."

The blast of green energy left me, knocking Stark clear across the room before I left, disappearing into the air. Looks as if I will need a new plan. _Or I could just go back to my bedchambers and forget all about that girl. _Sadly, the odds of that happening were slim.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	14. Not A Toy

**This chapter is dedicated to a bunch of those of you who reviewed to Chapter 13. Hopefully, this will be a great chapter for yall, in a slightly sadistic way. :D In the chapter, there is going to be a special POV! Just for you guys! Hopefully, it doesn't confuse you guys :D**

**Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

_You tell them you were a victim, they tie you to a chair. You tell them they are crazy, egotistical, fool, they hook you up to a machine that sends electrical pulses through your body until you are at the brink of unconsciousness. _**What did you expect? And they call _me_ a** **monster.**

My eyes looked up, searching the glass room I had been in for almost twelve hours, my rough estimate. The room spun, and I almost hurled at the dizzying feeling that came over me. Fury reentered, taking his usual place just outside the glass doors. The doors slid open and he stepped in, practically sneering at me as the doors shut behind his form. Ever since I tried to explain to Natasha how I had ended up stuck with Loki they had developed a routine. None of them believed me. Fury repeated mocked me, saying '_Well isn't that just convenient?_'. I would glare, he would ask me where Loki was. I would tell him I didn't know, that I last saw him on the street before I took off running. He would call me a liar, and mutter into his small black 'walkie talkie' just before a decent voltage of electricity would rush through me. When it stopped, I would be leaning forward in the metal chair with my hair hanging in my face.** Never scream. Only the guilty scream. **_It hurts!_ **I know. Let me have control, take a rest. **_Since when do you care about me? If I let you have control, you'll do something stupid. You'll only make it...worse._ **I promise to behave.** _Okay..._

* * *

**?Jessica?**

Her control slipped and I slithered in, loving the feel of having control of this body. Even if I didn't have total control, and it was a little small. I had enough to speak, to feel the air enter through slowly chapping lips. I opened my eyes and looked through the room, testing the restraints that held me to the metal chair. How dare they think they have the right to tie Jessie to a chair? I remembered Patches and looked up to see him eyeing me. His head tilted to the side a bit, his one good eye widening. Licking my lips, I chuckled darkly.

"You find something funny, Grey?" Fury asked, crossing his arms. A wicked grin pulled at the corners of my lips and I met his stare with one of my own. Staring through damp locks of hair at him, I almost wished he could see my blood red eyes through the raven feather locks. I should remedy that.

"Why yes, in fact. I find it hilarious you believe yourself capable of restraining me," I spoke in a silky voice, ripping out of the restraints. It was difficult, more so than I thought it would be. Quickly, Fury reacted by muttering into his black box. Growling, I felt the slightest shock before one of my hands ripped the wires from their various points attached to my skin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fury asked me. I smirked at him, seeing the surprise clear in his dark eyes. With a content sigh, I brushed my black hair out of my face and gave him my evilest smile.

"I never liked being restrained. It's time we have a little chat, Fury," my hand went out and caught him by the throat, me using what nails Jessie had to dig into the dark skin. "Because I feel that you haven't quite been listening with your clogged up ears."

* * *

**Loki**

The familiar flying fortress of the SHIELD agents appeared around me. I was in a dark hallway, with no one around. At a quick pace, I took off walking down the hallway. A guard came from around a corner up ahead of me and I sent a small blast of green energy his way, not willing to waste time with petty fights. Soon, I came to an area I recognized, one that was now crawling with agents that were in a flurry of chaos. My eyes observed them as they yelled into small black boxes. Jessie's name met my ears and I listened intently.

"What do you mean Grey got out of her restraints?" a woman shouted into the small black box before taking off at a steady pace in my direction. Hiding in the shadows, I allowed her to pass me before silently following. "I'm on my way. Wait- Fury's in there _with _her? In the Hulk's container? Has he lost his mind?"

The Midgardian woman must have heard me for she turned around and pointed her pistol at me. Her eyes widened and I moved forward quickly before sending a kick into her jaw and another into her stomach. She slumped to the ground and I took off running. _What in Asgard has that foolish girl gotten herself into?_

* * *

**Jessie**

Unable to stop her from launching Director Fury across the room and into the metal chair, I watched in horror. I was too weak to take back control. Fury pulled out a black gun and aimed it in my direction before firing. She ducked it, dodging with grace before straightening herself and sneering at him. _Stop, you promised._ **I haven't killed him yet, I consider him being alive to mean that I have been well behaved so far.**

"You keep insisting that I am a monster. Have you looked in the mirror, stared into the depths of your own cold, dark eyes to see what lies deep within the fiery depths of your very soul? To discover what drives you to obsess over every single case to ever cross your desk? Ever wonder how you can be so willing to torture the innocent to put away the misunderstood? I know your secret, Fury. Your soul is dark, black as the hair of the man you search for. You envy him, your envy matching his emerald eyes, because you cannot be as powerful as he. So determined, are you, to be the greatest, that you stoop so low as to betray those you expect to trust you and work for you," she spat every word, watching as his anger grew with every accusation before he shot again. She barely moved out of the way in time, a deranged cackle passing through her lips. "You must be so furious, Fury, to know that you are wrong. That if I am a monster, you must be the God of Monsters himself."

"That would be me, actually," I froze at his voice, surprised. She turned around quickly and faced Loki. Loki stood, looking through the now open doorway at me. His eyes were a bright green, brighter than I remembered.

"Well, if it isn't the God of Liars," she smirked, walking forwards and stopping two feet from the god. Loki searched my eyes, most likely seeing red orbs and not a sprinkle of my sapphire.

"Let Jessica go," Loki ordered. She laughed at him as if he had just told the best joke her ears had ever heard. Again, she moved forward, bringing my lips to his ear.

"I'm not holding her," she whispered. "She let me have control."

Loki pulled back and I felt his hands on my shoulders, like the coolness of a gentle breeze on a warm summer day. I wanted to move, for once I wanted to reach up and touch his face, to kiss him. Sadly, I couldn't even blink on command. "You lie."

"You can't have her back! She's mine!" the sudden outburst shocked me, but seemed to not phase Loki as he swept forward and gazed into my eyes. I felt almost as if he was looking past the blanket of crimson that she hid my very soul behind, the one that constantly fought to smother me and steal away what light I had left. Leaving me in an abyss of dark nightmares that would haunt me for an eternity.

"Jessica is a sentimental, sarcastic, whiny, stubborn, foolish, mortal; but she is not property," Loki informed her. "Jessica is no toy for you to play with like an immature child."

"Mine! You're just like her parents, always taking her away from me. Making her feel the emotions of fools. Love, happiness, trust, all for the weak!" she snapped at him.

"I'd rather be weak than be a monster," Loki spoke the very words that I wished I could say. His head bent forward and brushed my lips. A thousand painful sparks went off all at once as the crimson blanket fell away and I broke through. I would say it was like a breath of fresh oxygen, but Loki's kiss practically tore what oxygen was left from my lungs. As I pulled back, I opened my mouth to thank him.

"Th-" was as far as I got before a bullet tore into my back. A strangled gasp left me, and I fell forward into Loki's arms.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	15. Blood and Doctors

**Happy Halloween! Or day after now... I meant to post this yesterday. *I WAS LOKI FOR HALLOWEEN* -which it is hard to make a female Loki costume-**

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Loki**

No words could make it out of my mouth as the loud sound of a gun going off echoed through the room and her words were interrupted as she gasped in pain. Jessie fell forward into my arms and I looked down into her wide eyes to see pain. Carefully, I set her on the floor. Even though I was trying to be gentle, she still let out another cry of agony. My hands were red with her blood as I moved them up to her face and brushed her raven locks out of her eyes. They were bluer than the skin of the Jotun, and in so much pain.

"Back away from her, Loki," a familiar masculine voice ordered. My eyes tore away from hers and I looked up at the man who had dared to harm her. It was the Director, leaning against a metal chair with a black gun in one hand.

"How _dare_ you!" I hissed, throwing a disc of green energy his way. It knocked him to the floor, where he stayed. For a moment, I wanted to rip him to shreds from the inside out; but I couldn't leave Jessie alone. Quickly, I returned my attention to Jessie. She was bleeding profusely as I carefully turned her to her stomach. Scrutinizing the wound, I came to a horrifying conclusion. _I don't have enough magic left for a wound of this severity._

"Loki, back away from the girl and put your hands up," a familiar voice ordered and I looked in my peripheral vision to see Natasha Romanov aiming her own black weapon in my direction. My hands balled into fists as I whirled to face her and sent green energy flying at her. She moved to dodge it, still getting hit in the shoulder. A bang sounded as she shot the gun and the bullet barely cut the shirt I was wearing before I let the golden light flood over me. My armor appeared and I let out a snarl before conjuring a knife and launching it at her. Before she could move, it stuck into her thigh. Instinctively, she ripped it out but I was already hurling a green disc of energy at her that quickly hit its mark and sent her into a metal wall. Natasha's body slumped, a trail of blood making its way from the corner of her mouth to her chin.

"Lo-o-ok-kk-ki," a strangled voice rasped my name and I returned my attention to Jessie. Her back was now against the cold floor again, hiding the grotesque wound from my sight. She coughed, a little trail of blood creating a path similar to Natasha's and it slid from the right corner of her pale pink lips. Kneeling, I took the hand that she held out to me in both of mine. Her eyes were staring straight into the ceiling, tears pricking along the bottom edges. Jessie lips tried to form a small, reassuring smile; but it obviously pained her to do so. Her grip on my hands was weak and I wanted to hate her for being harmed by a small piece of metal. A bullet was taking her away from me.

"Listen well, Midgardian, if you die on me I swear on the Bifrost that I will track down your soul in the afterlife and drag you back here," I threatened her, ignoring the small drops of water that had begun to make trails down my pale face. I was so angry. Angry at her for making me care about her. Angry at myself for not protecting her. Angry at the SHIELD agents for hurting her. Most of all, I was furious that she was just a weak Midgardian, and I couldn't save her. A dry chuckle left her, causing another group of body-wracking coughs to go through her. My magic was low, not enough to teleport us both. I felt helpless.

* * *

**Tony**

I landed on the Helicarrier with a solid thump. A group of guards rushed out, aiming their guns at me and shouting for me to identify myself. Behind my mask, I rolled my eyes. "I am the pizza delivery guy. Someone order a large pepperoni?"

"Very funny, Stark. What are you doing here?" one of the female agents, that I swear I recognized but couldn't name, stepped forward and motioned for the agents to lower their guns.

"I believe you have a reindeer infestation," I grinned cockily behind my mask out of habit. She looked taken aback for a moment, as if wondering how I knew. Please, I am Iron Man!

* * *

Soon, I found myself entering the room that the party seemed to have been in. First thing I saw was Natasha slumped against the wall. Narrowing my eyes, I continued walked until I spotted the armored figure I had followed here. His body was slumped over something. _Someone._ I froze, my mouth open to say some random, sarcastic comment that would probably get me blasted into a wall. A crimson puddle was growing, probably 'staining' the god's cape.

"Listen well, Midgardian, if you die on me I swear on the Bifrost that I will track down your soul in the afterlife and drag you back here," the god threatened, shocking me with the tinge of worry mixed with anger in his tone. Looking around the room, I spotted Fury splayed across the floor. Loki had been busy, hadn't he? Again, I returned my gaze to the person Loki was blocking my view of. _Note to self, make X-Ray sight capabilities to the suit after I finish repairing Stark Towers. Maybe during.  
_

My planning was interrupted by a weak, dry chuckle and then a round of coughs. Loki seemed to tense at the painful sounding noises that the person was making. _Who is that person? Why would Loki care if they were hurt?_

The name came to mind and I was suddenly looking at the scene in a new light. Jessica Grey. Fury must have been interrogating her, judging by the metal chair with broken restraints and wires. Loki came in to save her, fought Fury, fought Natasha, and Jessica somehow got hurt. That, or he was trying to take out Jessica before she spilled the beans on where he was and what his plans were. Neither seemed much like Loki's style.

"No need to kneel before me, Loki. I know I am told to have god-like abilities in bed; but I am just an ordinary billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," I slid into my safe zone, sarcasm. Loki turn around and was standing before I could finish blinking. My eyes glanced down to see a weary-looking Jessica on the floor. She was lying in a slowly growing pool of blood, a line of blood running down from the corner of her mouth. Loki himself looked ready to kill me if I made a move towards them, although there was a hint of exhaustion shrouding over him. "She needs a help."

"Your jokes are unappreciated, Mr. Stark," Loki growled. "And I know she needs help but my magic is not enough for such an extreme bullet wound."

"Bullet wou-" Loki bent down and apologized softly to Jessica before turned her on her side just enough for me to see the wound. It was gruesome, to say the least.

"What's worse, I wasted most of my magic on these imbeciles," Loki waved a hand through the air, carefully setting Jessica back on her back. She cried out weakly in pain, gripping one of his hands as I watched water and blood mix on her face while she coughed again. "There is not enough left to take her out of here and to a more preferable location."

"I can take her to a doctor, or a vet. Whichever one doesn't mine treating a penguin that's on the run from a government agency," I offered, not liking this helpful side of me. _Well I can't just let a hot chick die, can I?_ "Maybe Bruce-"

"That monster? Never," Loki denied, closing off at the mention of Bruce. He looked back down at Jessie, kneeling next to her as he took both of her hands in his own. Jessica went into another coughing fit and I was growing frustrated. Loki went through all this crap, and I was going to get so much crap for it, just so that he could let her die in his arms! Loki spoke again, his voice much softer. "Could he really help her?"

"Either that, or she paints the Hulk's Cage floor red, which Bruce probably wouldn't like because the smell would be gag-worthy," I shrugged, stepping forward. Loki nodded, gently lifting Jessica into his arms and walking over to me.

"If you harm her in any way, I will turn your precious tower into a pile of ash, Stark," Loki looked me in the eyes, or the glowing lights where my eyes were on the mask, and I could see how serious he was. Taking the girl in my arms, I wasted no time taking off. _Good thing my suit is red._

"JARVIS, call Bruce Banner for me," I asked the AI.

"Already in the process, Sir," JARVIS informed me, I nodded, waiting for Bruce to pick up the damn phone.

"Hello?" the doctor's voice came through.

"How would you like to do a special job for me, big guy?"

* * *

**Jessie**

The metal arms hurt my back, and I felt like I was going to die in the arms of Iron Man. It hurt so much, every movement, every breath, was like having and avalanche collide with my torso and throat. A darkness pulled me in, sliding deep into my body and forcing me to drift into the milky fog that spread through my mind.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	16. Treatment and Memories

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Tony**

Bruce walked in the doors of Stark Towers, various medical supplies bundled up in his arms as he entered. I had just sat an unconscious Jessica down on one of the island counters in my kitchen. Give me a break, I'm not used to dealing with gunshot wounds that aren't my own. Since I had just done so, I was still in my armor. Casting Jessica a brief glance, I walked over to help Bruce out with carrying everything.

"Is that the girl?" Bruce asked, following me. Looking around my kitchen, I set the random assortment of supplies I had taken from him on a counter.

"I don't see any other female in the room, Doctor," I smirked, even though he couldn't see it, before beginning the painfully slow task of manually removing my armor. By the time I was finished and had put the armor away, Bruce was deeply concentrated on his work. "How bad is she?"

"Well, she's suffered major blood loss, obviously. I managed to remove the bullet, it just barely missed her spine though. Her breathing his very shallow, heart rate seems a little slow. It's really on a thin wire here, Tony. Whoever shot her did some major damage," Bruce looked up at me as he spoke, moving around to check Jessica's stats on the various small machines he had brought with him. "Luckily, it doesn't appear to have inflicted any type of damage to her vital organs. Really it just needs to be sealed shut and bandaged."

I nodded, mulling over the information.

"You never did tell me who she is, you know," Bruce pointed out, going back to his work. I opened my mouth to answer, only to be cut off by an unexpected visitor.

"Her name is Jessie," Loki informed the doctor, walking up to us at a quick pace. He seemed to avoid getting to close to Banner, probably remembering getting the rag doll treatment once upon a time. His emerald eyes scanned Jessica's exposed back. Bruce seemed to tense before brushing off his emotions and focusing even harder on his work.

"I call her Penguin. Or Fly Girl," I smirked again, ignoring Loki's glare.

"Jessie," Bruce tasted the name on his tongue. "Jessica Grey. The girl we were ordered by SHIELD to search for and you supposedly found a day or two ago? I thought SHIELD had her?"

"Your SHIELD agents did have her in their flying metal fortress," Loki supplied.

"Details aren't important, Banner," I brushed off the subject, not wanting to get into it.

"I see, well, it appears that Miss Grey has suffered several pulses of electricity being concentrated into various parts of her skin," Bruce informed us as he showed me one of several burn marks on the pale girl's skin. "So I am assuming that whichever one of you two stepped in was in the right here. This, this is another reason why I do not prefer working for agencies such as SHIELD."

"Here I was, thinking it was the cramped living spaces," I remarked, trying to lighten the mood and ignore the anger I felt knowing that they were electrocuting Jessica. Of course, I knew Fury would torture her. He always puts himself and SHIELD in front of every thing. And he calls me selfish.

"Will she survive, Banner?" Loki asked, ignoring my remark as his dark emerald eyes looked up at Bruce. The question seemed forced, as if he didn't want to hear the answer he foresaw.

"It's hard to say. I've done what I can for her. Her condition, for the most part, is stabilized. Now, we have to see which way it goes. It is possible that she could slip into a comatose state. Death is still a possibility, although maybe less likely than comatose. The third thing that can happen is that she wakes up, which may take a few hours of patience and care from yours truly," Bruce explained, going into complete doctor mode as he spoke to Loki. Finishing up on the bandaging and such, he took off his gloves. "Tony, it would be preferable for her to have a bed to lie in. Soft one, so as not to disturb the wound and to help with the aching muscles she is bound to have to deal with if she does awaken."

"There's a guest room about a floor or two down. JARVIS bring up the elevator," I looked at Jessica. She looked as if she was merely sleeping.

"Right away, Sir," JARVIS responded. Loki glared up at my ceiling, trying to find JARVIS yet again. I moved forward to pick up Jessica, only to have Loki beat me to her with his long legs. His arms moved under her form as if she was a porcelain doll as he lifted her into them. Bruce got me to help him unhook all the machines in order to easily move them. As I did so, I couldn't help but watch Loki carrying Jessica away.

"I never thought I would see Loki care about anyone, especially a 'Midgardian'," Bruce did air quotes as he spoke the last word, his eyes following the two as Loki hesitantly entered the elevator. The doors slid shut behind him and I tore my eyes from the now closed elevator to revert my attention back to Banner. "It doesn't seem like something he would do, not his style. After all that drama that happened so recently? He tried to enslave man kind. If I'll say it again, he's crazier than a bag off cats."

"Maybe he feels sorry for the flightless bird?" I muttered, rolling my eyes as I fixed myself a drink.

"Are you sure you're right in the head, Tony? This is Loki we're talking about. The same Loki that stabbed his own brother for being 'sentimental'! I don't think he _can_ feel sorry for someone, Bruce's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly ajar as he looked at me.

"I was just being sarcastic, Banner," I took a long drink from my glass, enjoying the feel of the alcohol as it ran down my throat.

* * *

**Jessie**

Hot.

Cold.

Hotter.

Freezing.

Pain.

Numb.

Torture.

Nothing.

Some type of pain-killer must have been inserted into my system, the familiar fuzziness had shrouded over me for an hour or two now. There was a subtle pressure on my hand. It was cold, but oddly comforting; acting as an anchor to hold me to reality. Different scenes danced in front of my eyes, childhood memories, nightmares, and dreams. One memory made its way to the forefront of my mind, pronouncing itself with authority. We had been playing outside, it seemed so innocent.

"Jess, come on in. It's getting late!" Daddy called from the house. Stopping what I was doing, I smiled before taking my friend's hand and tugging on it. She shook her head, her red eyes looking at the house with disinterest as a pout formed on ruby lips.

"You promised we would play my game, today," she whined, standing her ground.

"Daddy wants me inside, it's getting dark," I protested, finally releasing her hand. Sticking out my bottom lip, I turned to face my house. I made it one step before her hand wrapped around my wrist painfully and she yanked.

"No! I want to play, Jessica!" she hissed, scaring me with the sudden ferocity of her words and the fury in her eyes. She yanked on my hand again, causing me to fall over and scrape my knees on the ground. "And if Daddy won't let you play with me, then Daddy will have to go then, won't he?"

"What-" shadows lept out at me, sinking into my skin. Her laughter echoed in my small ears and I tried to scream in pain only to find that no sound would come. Dark crimson eyes were the last things I saw before I was shoved into a darkness that terrified me with its chill. I attempted to cry out, but no sound would come. I tried to move, but my body would no longer obey me. The darkness was soon penetrated by a strange dancing light, a fire. It burned my skin, lashing out at anything flammable that crossed its path. I was walking outside, listening to the screams behind me with no real emotion. **He he he, that was fun. Let's play again soon!**

* * *

**Loki**

Holding her hand in both of mine, I watched her for almost three hours before she finally opened her eyes. The sapphire orbs looked panicked as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings before they stopped on me.

"Loki?"

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	17. What are you doing to me?

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

I moved without thinking, wrapping my arms around Loki. The pain that shot through my back was horrible, but I gritted my teeth and ignored it. Loki's arms went around mine carefully, almost hesitantly. Once they were around me, though, I buried my face in his neck and let his forest scent surround me. Tears pricked my eyes as we embraced.

"Please don't harm my patient, Loki," an unfamiliar voice interrupted our moment and Loki tensed at the sound of it. Pulling away from me, Loki helped me settle back on the soft and unfamiliar bed I had awoken on. My eyes looked over at the direction the voice had come from and I saw a man standing in the doorway to the room I was in. "I'm Bruce Banner, it's nice to see that you have finally awoken."

Bruce walked over to me and smiled softly. He extended a hand that I took after a moment of indecision about whether or not he was an enemy. I quickly introduced myself, "I am Jessica Grey. Nice to meet you, Mr. Banner.

"I see we're all congregating in the injured girl's room?" Tony's sarcastic voice met my ears as Stark came walking into the room with a glass of what looked like scotch in one hand. Bruce rolled his eyes before looking at Stark.

"Actually, I was coming to check on Jessica considering you did ask me to treat her," Banner informed Tony. Tony shrugged before coming over and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"True. And Rock of Ages here is just being the faithful golden retriever, standing guard by his owner's bed," Mr. Stark smirked, obviously pretending to be oblivious to Loki's death glare that was sent his way.

"I assure you, Man of Iron, that I am no canine, nor am I to be owned by anyone," Loki looked ready to toss Tony out a window. Stark, on the other hand, looked to be enjoying himself. Banner appeared to be the only mature one, not participating in their little conversation as he muttered something about going to get me something to eat and drink. I was just confused as to how I ended up in a bedroom, with Loki sitting next to the bed I was in, Tony Stark making sarcastic remarks at every turn, and some dark haired guy named Bruce. _Sounds familiar._

"Chill out, Reindeer Games," Tony rolled his eyes. Loki's glare darkened, if that was even possible. "Poor choice of words?"

"If I were you, Stark, I would hold my tongue," the god advised, his tone cold and threatening.

"If you were me, you wouldn't be talking like Shakespeare all the time," Stark remarked, taking a drink from his glass of scotch.

"You two are so alike it's annoying," I stated, rolling my eyes at the two men. Both looked at me simultaneously, each with their mouth open to object. Before they could, though, Bruce entered the room with a tray of food.

"Don't mind me, just being a _responsible_ and _mature_ adult," Bruce informed them calmly as he set the tray down long enough to help me sit up better before placing the tray on my lap. The food on the tray looked yummy. Scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. "It isn't much but you need to take your time eating it. You just woke up and, with everything that has gone down recently, you probably aren't in good enough shape to be putting to much into your stomach."

"Thank you, Bruce," I smiled at him softly before picking up a fork and stabbing it into some eggs. Lifting them to my mouth, I got ready to finally ease the aching that had begun in my stomach at the mention of food. Instead, I barely got the eggs in my mouth before her voice froze me in place. **Miss me?** _I'm just tricking myself, she's not here. She left when Loki kissed me!_ **You thought I would leave that easy? I got rid of your annoying father, your pathetic mother, and I would not hesitate to get rid of your beloved Loki. **_I'm not your property. You can't control me anymore._ **Oh, really? Suddenly you think that you have a say in this? You're mine and you will be until the day you die. Enjoy the eggs.****  
**

Setting the fork, uneaten eggs still on it, on the tray, I tried to ignore the wave of nausea I felt. My appetite was gone, my stomach tightening and churning at the thought of eating even one bite of food.

"Are you feeling well, Jessie?" Loki put a cool hand on my back, trying to comfort me. I nodded.

"Fine, just not hungry. Thanks Bruce," I smiled sadly at the doctor, feeling bad for not eating the food. He nodded in understanding, moving the tray to place it on one of the end tables beside the bed.

"Get some rest. Tony," Bruce motioned for Tony to follow him before exiting.

"Big guy can't do anything without my assistance," Tony sighed as he got up and followed Bruce out of the room. The door shut behind them, leaving Loki and me alone in silence. Silence that I soon broke with my big mouth.

"Thank you, Loki," I looked at Loki to see his head slightly tilted to the side. His emerald eyes sparkled, showing me an emotion that I had only seen just before getting shot in the back. Not as fond a memory as it should have been, is it? "Loki, I think I-"

His lips cut me off as the caught mine in a gentle kiss. One of his hands cupped my cheek as he continued to deepen the kiss. Our lips moved in sync and I felt all the pain and nausea blow away. Thoughts didn't bother to form in my mind, I was too captivated with the kiss. Another one of Loki's hands tangled into my hair as the kiss grew more passionate. He lowered me onto my back, positioning himself above me. The feel of pressure on my back set a shock of pain through my back and I cried out into Loki's mouth. Automatically, Loki pulled back from me. Concern filled his emerald eyes and I bit my lip to fight back the tears that tried to escape from my eyes at the pain.

"I apologize," Loki pulled away entirely, standing beside the bed with a shocked expression on his face. "I..."

"Loki, wait!" I reached for him just as he disappeared into the air. My chest ached at his sudden absence, although I should be used to his disappearing act by now. The words jumped off the tip of my tongue to greet a now empty room, minus myself. "I love you."

* * *

**Loki**

The tingle upon my lips remained even when I left the room. Standing in the middle of my most recent dwelling, I touch my fingertips against my lips. I was a fool to have kissed her. The feel of her lips pressed against my own, her silky strands of hair tangling around my hand as our lips moved in perfect sync. Then I hurt her, like the monstrous fool I am. Even now, I could still see the hurt in her eyes as I pulled away and apologized. Why did I kiss her? What was this Midgardian girl doing to me?

* * *

**A short chappy for you guys this time. Sorry guys. **

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	18. Monsters and Their Confessions

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

A week passed with me staying with Tony Stark, Bruce would check on my condition and talk to me. We became friends, and I learned why his name sounded so familiar. He was the Hulk, the big green superhero I had heard of once upon a time. You could say that I grew to trust Bruce, not because he helped save my life, but because we both had another us living inside. The only difference was his was caused by emotion, whereas mine was constantly fighting to break out. Emotions, pain, several things could lead to her seizing control. Of course I didn't breathe a word to Tony or Bruce about her. They wouldn't believe me. That, or they would throw me out on the street. I didn't deserve their kindness.

"Would you like some coffee, Jessie?" Bruce asked, smiling at me as he took a seat in one of the chairs that sat in Tony's living room. I was sitting on the couch, my feet pulled up beside me as I read one of the novels Bruce brought for me. Smiling up at him, I nodded. He placed a steaming red mug down on the coffee table in front of me, the light brown coffee inside it filling the room with its beautiful aroma. Bruce knew how I liked my coffee with a milk and three packets of sugar. "Have you heard from Loki?"

Looking down into my brown reflection in the coffee, I tried to ignore the pain in my chest that hearing Loki's name caused. My hands reached down and picked up the mug, bringing the warm drink to my lips before I took a sip of the beverage. I looked back up to see Bruce's dark eyes awaiting my answer. "No. I haven't seen him since he disappeared a week ago, Bruce."

"I see...," Bruce trailed off, never being one of many words. I mentally thanked him for dropping it, taking another sip from my mug.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. Does it? Nothing that happened will matter. Soon, I will return to my apartment. I'll go to bed only to be awoken at an inhumane hour by my sister, be forced to cover her shift at a place I don't even work at, and then try to keep up my high grades in college," I almost chucked the coffee across the room in frustration. How was I supposed to go back to all of that? To the hum drum of my old life? _It's all his fault, damn him._ **I told you that you didn't deserve love. **_Shut up._ **You cannot silence the truth, you can only ignore it. **_Then consider yourself ignored._

As always, Bruce maintained his comforting silence. With him, words were never needed for me to understand what he was trying to say. I knew I was going to leave, I couldn't live in Tony's guest room forever. Yet the thought of leaving behind all of this made me scowl. Therefore, I came to a decision.

"I think that it is time for me to get a change of scenery, Bruce," I placed the mug that was still mostly full on the coffee table before standing. Stark had also gotten me some fresh clothes to wear from my apartment. At the moment I was wearing a loose Motley Crue tee shirt with black skinny jeans and converse. My hair was tied back in a short pony tail. "If you see Tony, or Loki for that matter, tell them I left."

"Where are you going?" Bruce's eyebrows were furrowed slightly as he stood, placing his own mug off coffee on the coffee table near mine. I gave him a sad look, never being one for goodbyes.

"Somewhere far enough from New York for me to begin to forget. I've been contemplating moving for a while now, now I just have another reason to do so," I reasoned, trying not to let my heart talk me off the train my brain was on. It made sense, I could get away from here and just forget it all. Maybe I could find a college down south and transfer.

"Are you sure you should make such a rash decision, Jessie?" Bruce seemed unsure what to say, but unwilling to just watch me leave in silence. I nodded, walking up to him and pecking him softly on the cheek. Pulling away, I looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm done waiting for my knight in shining armor to whisk me away, Bruce. I'll write you when I get settled," with that, I walked away and into the elevator JARVIS had already summoned.

"Are you sure you wish to depart, Miss Grey?" JARVIS asked, his voice sounding almost dejected.

"Yes, JARVIS. I shall miss you as well," I patted the walls of the elevator, trying to ignore the tears that had begun to fill my eyes until the doors shut and I allowed one lone tear to slide down my porcelain cheek.

* * *

**Tony**

Walking out of the elevator, I spotted Bruce looking out one of the huge windows that served as a wall for once side of the room. To my surprise, there was no petite, black haired woman to be seen.

"Where is Penguin?" I asked, noticing a mostly full mug off coffee that looked like the kind Jessie usually drank. Bruce turned to face me, jumping slightly in surprise. He seemed to consider his answer carefully before opening his mouth to speak.

"She left," Bruce answered simply. Shocked, it took me a moment to digest those two words and I almost missed the rest of his statement because of it. "She said she was going to go somewhere far from New York."

"Miss Grey stated that she was done 'waiting for her knight in shining armor to whisk her away'," JARVIS mentioned, his tone held a sad emotion to it, as if he missed the pale woman that had become part of every day life for me this past week. She left? How could she leave?

"She wants a knight in shining armor," I clipped on my bracelets before having JARVIS bring up my latest work. Bruce arched an eyebrow in my direction before his eyes widened and he came over to my side to observe the various sets of data, maps, and news reports. "We'll give her one."

* * *

**Loki**

Roaming along the streets of a city of New York that I knew not the name of, I tried to keep my thoughts from drifting to a certain black haired girl with sapphire eyes. My attire consisted of a black fedora that was positioned forward in a fashion that hid my face from view, a black suit, my green and gold scarf, and finally my cane. I grew bored of roaming soon, deciding to return to my latest dwelling. To my astonishment, a man in armor was waiting for me, the mask of his helmet not covering his face at the moment.

"We need to talk, Prancer," he informed me, crossing his arms of iron.

* * *

**Jessie**

It hadn't taken long for me to pack my clothes and whatever I decided to bring with me before purchasing tickets to a flight to Nashville, Tennessee. I was going to fly there, find a hotel to stay in, and hopefully locate an apartment complex. The plan was laid out in my mind, ready to execute; but my heart was setting itself like an anchor, holding me to Manhattan. _Foolish heart, set me free of your chains so that I may leave. _

I was sitting at the airport, my luggage with me as I awaited the sound of the announcer's voice calling out the name of my flight. It all seemed to have gone so fast, deciding to do this, getting the tickets, packing. Now it felt weird to be alone with my thoughts once again. **You're never alone. **_True, I always have you with me._ **I would never abandon you, Jessica. I never have. Loki left you, alone in that room. He broke your fragile heart. **_You're right, you were always right. Love is for fools. I am done being a fool._ **Let me harden your heart. We do not need anyone but each other. I can give you whatever you desire. **_You're-_

"Flight 217 is now loading, Flight 217," the announcer interrupted my thoughts and I stood. Gathering the carry on luggage I had with me, I began walking towards the loading area. **What do you say, Jessica? Will you finally play my game with me? **_What have I got to lose? The man I love abandoned me._ **So? Will you?**

"Jessica!" a voice called out my name and I twirled around to see Tony in full Iron Man armor. He landed before me, shocking the people around us. His mask went up to reveal his face. "I finally found you. Success!"

"What do you want, Anthony?" I asked, frustrated with the interruption in my plans.

"JARVIS told me that you were looking for your 'knight in shining armor'. I am here to whisk you away!" Tony wrapped an arm around my waist and took off, ignoring my protests. Soon, we were out of the airport and the people had turned to ants beneath my feet.

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark, I was not referring to you," I rolled my eyes as he began approaching the roof of Stark towers. I wasn't sure if he even heard me until he replied.

"I know that, I am more of king, not a knight. Him, on the other hand," my feet touched ground I pulled out of Tony's grasp before turning on my heel to see Loki standing there in his full Asgardian armor. My eyes widened as Loki took a step towards me, his emerald eyes surveying me. I was vaguely aware of Tony making a sarcastic comment about penguin reindeer cross breeds before leaving us alone. One of Loki's hands moved up and cupped my left cheek, his thumb brushing a stray tear that escaped from my left eye.

"You-you left me," I accused, ignoring the crack in my voice that was caused by emotions I didn't want to feel as I balled up one of my fists and hit him on the chest with it. "You disappeared!"

"I am aware of my actions, Jessica," Loki acknowledge, gripping the hand I was using to assault him by the wrist.

"Why? Why are you here now? Is it because I was leaving? Because you couldn't torture me further?" I growled at him, furious with him for daring to show up when I was finally getting myself to move on. **Get rid of him! He's a traitor!** "What gives you the right to hold possession of my heart?"

"Jessica-" Loki began.

"No! I don't want to hear excuses or lies from you!" I broke out of his grasp and took a step back, feeling the rage I held for him being absent for a week finally begin to release itself in my rant. Loki stepped forward and to my face in both of my hands, forcing my sapphire eyes to look up into his emerald ones. My voice grew softer, my eyes searching his desperately. "How could you let me love you and then abandon me? I could have taken rejection, Loki. But abandonment? I understand that you don't love me, you never could. I am a monster, after all. It's okay, I understand that. But you left me with no goodbyes, no meaningful words at all. Only a stupid apology."

"You are no monster, Jessica," Loki's eyebrows furrowed together. "I am the only monster here."

"Loki-"

"I realize that I harmed you and it pains me so to be aware of the pain I have caused you since we met. Hear me, Jessica, when I tell you that I-" Loki broke off, his lips gently placing themselves upon mine before he pulled back and pressed his forehead against my own. His minty cool breath blew on my face. Our eyes were connected, both holding an identical amount of emotion. Mine held confusion and hurt, his held determination and another emotion I could not identify in his deep green eyes. "I believe that I love you, Jessica."

"I love you too, Loki," I confessed, feeling a warmth in my chest as Loki grinned down at me. A sudden feeling of being free, one I had not felt since I was really young, spread through me as I looked into his eyes and identified the second emotion as love.

"Weak," her voice broke the moment and I suddenly felt a shiver run down my spine as long fingers clamped down on my shoulders. Loki's eyes left mine and I watched in horror as a ivory hand lashed forward and gripped him by the neck. Darkness clung to the hand as her ruby lips parted to speak. "I thought you didn't believe in such sentiment, God of Mischief. It seems I must remedy this situation."

* * *

**Dark things are occurring. Because you know I can't just let her live happily ever after just yet. Not with such an evil path I can go down with this story. :D Don't hate me for ruining their first real moment of confession, please. :D**

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	19. Why?

**~Not sure how I feel about this chapter...Review?**

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

"Loki!" I cried out his name just as the ivory hand tossed him across the roof, away from me. The hand that had remained on my shoulder released me as she began approaching him. Loki was getting himself back on his feet slowly, not fast enough to avoid the woman that looked just like me. God, she was me, wasn't she? Then I again remembered that night, this time I saw the real picture, the real her.

Her hair was black, as if someone had sewn raven feathers together with the darkest of shadows, and fell in one gorgeous pin straight flow to her waist. Her skin was pale, like the whitest of milk. She had eyes of a crimson color that looked like blood had been poured into the irises to give them color. My eyes fell down to her pouting ruby lips as they formed into a wicked smile, showing a full set of razor sharp teeth. On her hands were black claws instead of nails. In many ways, we had seemed so similar that she had fooled me into believing we were one and the same.

Now, I looked at her and saw the real monster that had kept me in shackles most of my life. She was thin, with cat-like eyes and a predatory demeanor about her. Another thing, she was taller than me. Of course, like me, she didn't look exactly as she had when I was seven. Even she had aged.

"Love is for the weak and the foolish. You don't need love," I heard her voice, the one that I once believed to be identical to my own, slither through the air like a boa constrictor. Her voice was much smoother, deadlier than my own. It was cold, void of the warmth I had once believed it to hold whenever she spoke to me about how we were going to be rich and envied by the world. Why did I ever want those things? Why did I ever listen to her words of poison?

"You're wrong," I whispered, finally coming to the epiphany moment I had been fighting towards my entire life. She made a sharp turn around, her head tilted to the side. The whites of her eyes were black. Another difference between us. Her thin black eyebrows arched upward, questioning my accusation.

"I'm never wr-" she began in her silky voice before I cut her off.

"You've always been wrong. Life isn't about money. It's not about having every one envy you. Life is about living, loving, and being yourself. I haven't lived since I was seven, not really. You kept telling me all the things I supposedly wanted, kept forcing me to do and say things that hurt those I loved and cared for until love was a foreign word that burned my tongue. I wasn't able to live, because your shackles held me to a false reality in which we were the same person. I'm not that person," I found myself taking slow steps towards her, finally noticing the sharpness of her features, the unrealistic perfection that created her. As I spoke, shadows of black fire had begun to crawl across her skin, lashing out at the oxygen in the air with agitated movements. I found myself right in front of her, ignoring Loki's calling out for me to get away from her, anf looking up into the eyes that had turned all my dreams to nightmares. "I'm not you."

Her lips pulled back to reveal the freakishly white sharped teeth that filled her mouth as a growl escaped her. One of her clawed hands reached up and gripped me by the throat. "You listen to me, you pathetic excuse of a host. I have been with you since before you could speak, travelling by your side as you learned to crawl and then walk. Unable to reveal myself until you were deemed mature enough to understand my existence, but young enough for your dolts for parents to be unaware of just how _real_ your new friend was. I am, have been, and always will be a part of who and what you are. I. Am. You."

I reached up on instinct and tugged at her hands. My throat was aching and I felt pricks in the skin from her claws. It was hard to breathe, hard to ignore her slicing words as she continued on.

"Your own mother knew that you were a monster, that's why she told that daft fool Fury that you killed your own little brother and father. She saw you for what you really are, a monster. I killed that imbecile of a woman for you! For us! She was going to tell Fury everything the very next day if I hadn't taken control!" she growled, tossing me to the hard roof, no mercy in her actions. I took a large gasp of air, rubbing the outside of my aching throat. She continued to bare her teeth at me, anger causing the shadows around her to lash out and cut my skinny jeans as I looked up at her with wide eyes. "How do you repay me? By being an ungrateful little brat! How dare you believe yourself to be better than me? It is time you know that I can only be as much of a monster as you really are. I am your evil side, the real you. Are you really so daft that you could not realize this?"

"She's lying to you, Jessica," Loki's voice called out to me and I turned my head to see him glaring at her. Her cackling laughter brought my attention back to her and I looked up to see the ball of black fire in her hands before she sent it to Loki. I barely turned my head in time to see Loki deflect it with his own green energy. "She is a monster, but you are no such thing."

"He's the _God of Liars_, Jessica," she laughed rolling her eyes at Loki before walking away from me and towards him. Soon, she was in front of the god, my god, my Loki. Her hand reached up and gripped him by the chin, the black shadows licking around her fingertips at his porcelain flesh. Loki's hands glowed green with fury. "Who are you to believe? This man who kidnapped you for his own evil purposes, broke your heart, and abandoned you? Or yourself, me?"

Shakily, I stood on my own two feet, looking between the man I loved and the woman that destroyed anything I loved. A shimmer on the ground near my feet caught my attention and I made my decision quickly, knowing I had little time before they both tore one another apart. "You, of course."

Both of them looked at me, Loki with a betrayed look in his eyes and her with a gleeful smile. The glow of Loki's hands dimmed as he blinked at me, not saying a word. It hurt to see the betrayal etched into his emerald eyes, to know that I had caused him such pain.

"I knew you would see reason!" she released Loki, me not failing to notice the cuts that now scattered across his chin. She skipped over to me, taking my hands in her own gleefully. "Now we can play my game?"

"Of course we can. I have a few conditions first, though," I smiled up at her.

"Yes?" she quirked an eyebrow at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"First off, I need your name so I have something to call you, I feel as if we can barely play together properly without one," I frowned lightly at her, batting my eyelashes up at her as she had made me do to Stark the second time I had spoken to the man. "What am I to call my best friend if I have not her name?"

"Violante," she answered simply, grinning. I nodded, filing away the name of the monster that had haunted me, possessed my every thought.

"Second, I want you to promise no harm to Loki. He is just a fool tricked by love, after all," I reasoned with her, motioning towards a betrayed-looking Loki that stood with his mouth ajar, us if unsure what to say. She shrugged, nodding simply in acceptance of my second condition. "And, finally, I have one more condition. That one is, I want you to-"

I leaned onto my tiptoes, putting my mouth to her ear, acting as if I was sharing a big secret with her.

"Die," I growled before gripping her by the neck and sending a shard of glass that had been conveniently placed on the roof into her stomach. For some reason, I felt a sharp pain in my own abdomen as well. Violante gasped, pulling away from me and looking down at the glass that protruded from her abdomen with wide eyes.

"You traitorous _bitch_," Violante spat at me, reaching for the glass and yanking it out. There was no blood, but when I looked down at myself I noticed a red stain growing on my own shirt. "You're all words, Grey. Always have been. Even now, standing here, after your big speech, there is still a part of you that believes us to be the same. My pain is your pain, Jessica. One of you hurts me, it hurts you as well."

"I'm not you, we are not the same," I argued, shaking my head stubbornly at her even as her hands came up to cup my face and force me to look into her ruby eyes. The bloody color began to shimmer as a sapphire blue covered it, glimmering as the black around it faded to white. Her face's milky white color darkened to match my own ivory shade and her hair shortened itself to just around the shoulders.

"Are you really so sure about that, Jessica?" she whispered, her voice sounding just like mine as it passed through her still ruby lips. The hands on my face turned less smooth, small callouses from years of working to pay for school and food forming on them. One of my hands rose, shaking with horror at the sight before me as I reached up and cupped her left cheek with it. It wasn't an illusion. Her height lowered to match mine as she smiled at me. I again looked into her eyes, my eyes. _No, not my eyes. Not me._

"Positive," I kept my hand on her face as I stared into those eyes, the copies of my own. _Just copies, not real._ "You're just a fake, an imitation. I am a monster, but I am not you."

Much quicker, Violante's appearance shifted back to its natural state. Her eyes were narrowed, eyebrows furrowed in frustration

"You're not me, Violante," I whispered, softly.

"Why can't I be you? I've stood by your side since you were too young to speak! I've defended you your entire life! Yet you still choose him? _Him_!" she wrenched herself away from me, waving her right hand in Loki's direction. I looked to Loki, seeing the fiery green that was his hands as he appeared to be restraining his own anger at the woman. "What does he have that I do not? _Nothing_! What can he offer you that I have not? _Love? Sentiment?_ I offer you riches, fame, the envy of-"

"Things that don't matter to me anymore!" I finally screamed, my eyes back on Violante. She seemed to almost growl at me, the fiery black shadows lashing out furiously. "Can't you see that I don't care about money, fame, people's opinions of me?"

"Why? Why must I always come last in your sapphire stone eyes? What makes them better than I?" she asked. I knew that her question was much deeper than it appeared. Why did I love my mother? Why did I love my brother? Why did my father hold my eternal love? Why, now, did Loki have my love? A realization, as disturbing as it was, came to me. Because of that realization, I wasn't surprised by her next question "Why am I not good enough?"

"Vi-" I was cut off by one of the dark shadows lashing out at me and knocking me two feet away. My back hit the roof hard, making me cry out in shocked pain.

"Enough of your petty excuses and lies!" she screamed, moving to lash at me again. A blast of green energy hit her first, though, and she whirled on her heel to snarl at Loki.

Thus the battle began, with me lying on the ground unable to find a way to help.

* * *

**Loki**

Utter fury filled me as I lashed out with a mass of green energy. It hit its mark, knocking that monstrous woman off balance. Soon, she regained it and turned to face me with a furious snarl. I didn't care. She harmed Jessica. One of her black shadows lashed out at me as she made quick haste in order to reach me. Sending another ball of green energy, I was annoyed to see her dodge it with perfect ease. I summoned a poisoned dagger, sending it to her. The infuriating creature arched an eyebrow before moving to dodge but it still sliced the side of her face.

"Mother-" she grimaced at the pain as her voice died off and I watched a line of black blood from the wound. What was this creature?

* * *

**Bruce**

I observed Tony, who looked quite proud of himself at the moment, as he took a long drink from his glass of some variation of alcohol. Most likely scotch, definitely scotch. We were calmly awaiting, well I was calmly awaiting while Tony cheered for his own 'awesomeness and epic intelligence', when the loud scream of pain met my ears.

"What was that?" I asked. Tony shrugged before moving to slide on his bracelets.

"It came from the roof. JARVIS, you got any idea what's going on up there?" Tony called out to the AI.

"It would appear that a battle has broken out between Loki and another hostile. Miss Grey is injured," JARVIS announced. A sharp burst of anger went through me and I felt the 'other guy' stir in agitation. Tony's eyes flashed to me. "I would advice that you and Doctor Banner assist, Sir."

* * *

Tony and I went to the roof, me not having transformed yet and him in his Iron Man armor. The first thing I saw was Jessie lying on the ground. Following her eyes, I spotted Loki and some woman fighting. She was tall and thin, with long black hair and dressed in a black dress with a slit on the right leg that led up to her thigh. She seemed human, until Tony and I caught sight of her face and hands.

"Tony, what is-" I began, my feet touching the roof as Tony landed.

"I don't know, but I think Hulk may want to smash," Tony muttered before sending a blast at the creature. She turned to face us, dementedly creepy eyes narrowing at us as some type of black fire lashed out in our direction. The transformation from me to the 'other guy' happened as Tony moved out of my way.

* * *

**Jessie**

A chunk of cement hit Violante and knocked her out of her war path. Shocked, I turned my head to see the Hulk.

"Come on, man! Don't destroy my building!" Tony complained as I spotted Iron Man looking down at the bulky green man beneath him from the sky. _This is getting out of hand, quickly._

My body ached, horribly. The pain grew each time Violante was attacked, every time a blast hit her. It wasn't like the stab, where I bled instead of her. This was a pain in my chest, as if a part of me was being destroyed. Scrambling to my feet, I watched another chunk of concrete and a blast from Iron Man hit a staggering Violante and knock her to the roof. I'm not sure what led me to do this, but I took off at an unsteady and clumsy run only to collapse by her side. Black blood leaked from several cuts on her arms, legs, and face. Her lips were parted, her breaths sounding ragged. This was the woman I once feared? Her eyes found my own, blinking slowly.

"You utter fool," I muttered. "You really believed that you didn't matter to me?"

Her eyebrows furrowed weakly.

"You're right, you were there for me my entire life. And you were my friend. Is envy what really drove you down such a dark rode? Envy the thing that made you a lover of the darkness?" I whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. With each word, I watched the black in her eyes melt away to pearly white. The teeth I did see went from sharp and dangerous to match those of a normal human being's. She looked almost normal. "Could you not see that while you are not me, you are a part of me?"

"I don't...under...stand," she coughed weakly.

"You are more of a sister to me than Sally ever was. You did all those things, because you believed yourself to be a monster that could never be loved. So in turn, you grew jealous of anyone who seemed to be trying to take the one person you had away," I whispered. "All you wanted was to play a game with me. Tell me, what was your game?"

"It...doesn't really...have...a name...but," she reached up and lightly touched my face. "Will...you...play?"

"Of course," I took the hand on my face in my own as a white light blinded me. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me, but I was not afraid.

* * *

**Please don't hate me? and I finally mentioned the title!**

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	20. I Would Never Abandon You

**~How much would you guys hate me if, during this chapter, I made her wake up and the entire thing was a dream? A lot, probably.**

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

I blinked my eyes open to reveal myself to a room of white. Soft piano music filled the room and I followed the sound until I spotted her sitting at a grand black piano, fingers dancing across the pearly white keys. She turned when I entered, her bright ruby eyes sparkling with glee. She looked so young, innocence dancing across her features. Her face reminded me of how she looked during the peak of our friendship, when I was around six or seven. As she jumped from the piano bench, her body aged to match my own age. The glee that made her eyes sparkle dimmed to a darkness of regret. The piano morphed into shadows, shaping itself into two small children dancing and playing around the room. They were made of shadows, so they were just black shapes that giggled as they went around us in circles.

"I apologize for the horrible things I did," Violante muttered, not really looking at me as she watched the shadow children. Her ruby lips formed into a thoughtful frown, not a look I ever expected to see on her face. She looked human in ever way, maybe a little too perfect in some of her features, but still normal. "The rotten things I said."

"I never thought you would ever want to play with me again. That you would play my game with me," her eyes went back to me, a small smile on her face as she looked at me. It was a sad smile.

"Well, I'm here," I motioned toward myself and she nodded. "Let's play."

"Copy me," she ordered, her red lips turning up in a real smile. I smiled back. She raised both of her hands, palms facing me like a mime. Mimicking her motions, I placed my palms on hers. They seemed to stick to her hands, almost making me panic. A light glowed between the palms and I watched as her ruby eyes glowed. When she spoke, her voice almost seemed to echo. "You were right when you said we are not one and the same. You were correct to call me a part of you."

"Woah, what's going-" I was cut off as the children quit playing and turned once more into shadows. They moved into the light between our hands, engulfing it. For some reason, I wasn't afraid.

"I am made of the shadows that follow you everywhere you go, forged of the darkness that light cannot extinguish. No, I am not you," she continued to speak, her body seeming to grow darker and darker, shrinking to my height. "But I am the darker side of you, Jessica Grey. I am your shadow."

Her skin melted away into shadows, much like the children. Then she seemed to giggle before her hands entered my own with a slightly burning sensation. I cried out in shock but she continued, the sensation entered my arms, slowly crawling up to my shoulders as she became close enough for my nose to touch the shadow that was her nose.

"Thank you for playing," the shadow Violante smiled before stepping forward and causing my body to be filled with the burning sensation. I opened my mouth to scream but no noise would come. Darkness engulfed me, the whiteness of the room darkening to a pitch black. Then I was falling, tumbling through the air. Bright lights penetrated the darkness, like stars in the night sky. Wherever I landed, if I landed, would be on my already sore back. Solid concrete met me but not in a crash. I blinked in stunned silence to find myself lying on the roof, Loki, Tony, and Bruce's concerned faces looking down at me. The pain numbed as I laid there, three pairs of eyes on me. _Violante?_

There was no reply. No snarky 'well, look who's finally coming around'.

"Jessica? You have awoken?" Loki helped me into a sitting position and I looked down to see that I was still wearing my tattered clothes. Blinking, I looked around me to see that there was no Violante to be seen on the roof. Loki had a cut on his cheek, a few holes in his cape, and scrapes on his hands. He looked shocked and I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What happened to your hair?" I reached up with one of my slightly cut up hands and touched the black locks. They didn't stop just under my shoulders. I pulled a lock forward and looked at my hand to see my hair back to its former length. _How?_

"It appears to have grown at an unnatural rate," Bruce observed. Still in shock, I could barely manage a nod.

_Violante? Talk to me._

I couldn't feel her presence like I used to, and for some reason that terrified me. Where was she? What just happened?

"Jessica, speak to us," Loki gripped my chin lightly, drawing my attention to the small cuts on his chin before my eyes rose to lock with his emerald ones.

"Yea, don't tell me you are going to be a mute penguin, now," Tony remarked, his voice sounding more worried than sarcastic. Vaguely aware of a hand touching my shoulder, I turned my head to see Bruce offering his usual silence as he knelt beside me in a pair of shorts, nothing else. Why was I disappointed to see his dark eyes instead of her glowing red ones

_This isn't funny! Stop this nonsense! The game is over!_

There was no answer. No voice. Not a sound inside my mind except for my own panicked thoughts.

"She's gone," I whispered, not believing it even when I voiced it aloud.

"That crazy shadow chick? Yea, she vanished. Practically melted into my nice roof," Tony complained. I ignored him, for the most part, as tears began to fall from my eyes and I collapsed into Bruce's arms with my head against his shoulder. Bruce tensed at first before offering me a comforting back rub. He whispered something and then Loki took his place.

"What ails you, Jessica?" Loki asked in a hushed tone and I looked up into his emerald green eyes, blinking away the confused tears of loss.

"She's gone, Loki," I muttered, barely louder than my previous whisper. "Violante left me."

* * *

I ended up going back down to Tony's penthouse and getting a nice, long shower. Questions would be asked, I was sure of that. I would have answers, the best answers I could have with all the confusion. Getting out of the shower, I moved to a mirror and looked at my reflection. It was me. My hair was long again, something I could not explain if I tried.

"She really did abandon me," I whispered to myself. Looking into my mirror, my shadow on the wall behind me caught my eye. Turning around, I faced the shadow. As I did so, it moved like a mirror of my movements until I was facing it. Two red dots looked up at me before melting back into the shadow. Telling me the clearest message I had ever gotten from its sender. A message that she had given me earlier that day, just under different context.

_I would never abandon you._

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**

**20TH CHAPTER! WOOHOO! short or not, i don't care because this makes me happy. :D**


	21. Leaving Lovers and Entering Enemies

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

Not being able to speak with Violante, to ask her what I should do, was frustrating. It was like someone had put a mute button on my own mind, like a wall between me and the rest of me. I dressed myself in a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Returning to the living room, I spotted Tony and Bruce sitting on the couch while Loki stood off to the side. The three all looked solemn, as if they were waiting on Death Row. Clearing my throat, I caught the attention of the three men and they all turned to look at me. First thing I did was move forward and wrap my arms around Loki's torso. After a moment of hesitation, Loki wrapped his own long arms around me and pulled me close. After a moment, he broke the embrace to pull back a few inches.

"I am afraid I may have to leave you, my dear," he informed me, one of his hands moving up to brush a few stray black hairs out of my face. Confusion caused my eyebrows to furrow as I looked up into his deep emerald eyes that seemed to be darkened with sadness.

"Why?" I questioned, pulling back from his arms and out of his grasp. I couldn't believe that he was leaving me already. Thunder rumbled outside, and Loki grimaced at the noise.

"Wrap it up, Rudolf," Tony ordered, taking a long drink out of his bottle of scotch. Bruce shot him a withering look, as if too tired to even try to berate Tony for his jokes that were definitely, in my opinion, not appropriate at the time.

"Thor will be coming to take me back to Asgard soon," Loki informed me, bring my attention back to him. Thor? Oh, right. The Norse God Thor. Of course. Frowning, I tried to think of a way to keep Loki from having to leave. An idea came to me and I moved forward, taking Loki's face in my hands.

"You don't have to go! We can make a run for it! Hide out, move from place to place. You don't have to leave," I pleaded with him, cursing the traitorous tears that ran down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes. Loki took my hands in his own and kissed the palms of my hands before pulling them away from his face. As they dropped to the space between us, he kept a hold on them.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you until the end of my days, I cannot do such a thing. I am going to surrender myself, Jessie," Loki admitted, his voice trying to soothe me and failing as I snatched my hands away and took a long step back. I was angry. Scratch that, I was furious as I glared at him. Not only was he leaving me, but he was leaving me of his own free will, too! Wiping away the angry tears, I turned away from him and began marching towards the elevator without looking back.

"Fine, but I'm not staying here to see you off. I can't believe I missed a flight and probably had my luggage stolen from the airport just to be told that you were leaving anyway. JARVIS, send up the elevator!" I muttered most of it, up until telling JARVIS to send up the elevator for me.

"Mr. Odinson is already-" JARVIS was cut off by the elevator doors opening and me nearly walking into a tall and muscular blonde. Stepping back in shock, I looked up to see the face of Thor. Odin's son, Thor. The god of thunder, Thor. The same Thor that was taking Loki away from me. Correction, assisting Loki in leaving me.

"My apologies, I believe I was to have almost knocked you off your feet," his voice boomed as he steadied me with one hand. I brushed his hand off, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at him. "Were you wishing to gain passage into the teleporting metal box?"

"If you are talking about 'Do I want to use the elevator', then yes, I do," I went to move past him but a cool hand caught my arm.

"Please do not take your leave so soon," Loki's voice met my ears and I turned to see him looking at me with a sad expression on his face. My anger melted away, or maybe I should say that it thawed slightly.

"Fine," I muttered, letting Loki pull me into a hug. "How long will you be gone?"

"Just as long as Odin sees fit to punish me," he informed me, pulling back to look down at me. He bent down and kissing me, short and sweet, before smiling down at me. Loki looked away from me and over at Thor, becoming much more solemn and serious. "I am ready to return to Asgard now, Thor."

"Brother, who is-" Thor began, obviously confused as his eyebrows scrunched together and he looked from me to Loki, who had cut him off with a quick 'I am not your brother'.

"Her name is Jessica Grey," Loki introduced me, looking down at me with sad eyes. "And I love her."

"I love you too," I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him once more. My heart ached, knowing that he was leaving. What was I to do without him? How long would he be punished? How severe would the punishment be? In his presence, I tried to push away the rest of the universe so that he wouldn't have to leave to receive punishment from Odin. When Loki did walk away from me, it was to take the hand of Thor. I couldn't get myself to say goodbye. So I didn't. "Try not to cause to much trouble, Loki."

* * *

A week managed to pass before SHIELD finally decided to swoop in. Director Fury marched out of the elevator with Natasha Romanoff and a man that had a bow and arrow out with the arrow aimed ahead as if he anticipated needed to embed the sharp object into something. I looked up from my bowl of cereal and coffee, taking note of SHIELD's ability to make an entrance. Fifteen minutes ago, JARVIS had warned us about SHIELD's impending arrival. Tony sat across from me at the table and Bruce sat on my left. The two men seemed to form a wall between me and the heavily armed officials. Of course they wouldn't dare shoot me, not in the presence of Bruce. After all, they may have weapons; but I have a Hulk.

"Nice to see you are up and interrogating again, Captain Hook," Tony smirked at Fury as the man narrowed his one good eye at the billionaire before focusing his attention on little ole me.

"I'm not here to deal with you, Stark. Although, you do need to answer for harboring a hostile for two weeks, not to mention allowing a war criminal to escape our grasps again," Fury lectured Tony, not taking his one eye off of me as he advanced until he got about five feet away from where Bruce sat. Taking one more bite out of my cereal, I pushed the bowl away a bit before taking a firm grip on my coffee and giving Director Fury my undivided attention.

"I advise you step out of the way, Doctor. You are putting yourself in harms way by taking up position between SHIELD and Miss Grey," Natasha informed Bruce, looking at Bruce with the calculating gaze of a spy.

"No need to get your panties in a twist, Romanoff," I got out of the chair and moved to stand at the end of the table between Tony and Bruce, leaning against the table as I sipped some of my coffee. "How much of a threat do I really appear to be, anyway?"

"You never _appear_ to be much of a threat on the exterior, Grey. It's the interior I am watching out for," Fury informed me, one of his hands going to the gun on his hip, as if he was waiting for me to make a threatening move. Restraining the urge to roll my eyes, I took another swallow of hot coffee before setting my half full mug down on the table. Crossing my arms, I thought of a reply but Tony spoke up first.

"Reminds me of our fellow Mr. Green," Tony gestured towards Bruce, who tensed slightly at the reference. "A _good_ guy. Just like Jessie."

"Excuse me, Stark. I wasn't aware that _good_ guys murdered their own family members with little to no remorse," Fury remarked, practically spitting the word 'murder' at me. Tensing, I narrowed my eyes at the infuriating man. Bruce shot me a look and Tony just narrowed his own eyes, showing that he must be at least acutely aware of what Fury was speaking of. "Or did she not inform you of the _real_ story of her parent's and younger brother's deaths?"

"Shut up!" I practically snarled at the man, uncrossing my arms as I balled my hands into fists at my sides. My voice grew quieter as I looked at Tony and Bruce. "I was going to tell you. I just...didn't think you would understand."

"She burned her father and brother alive. Then, about a month later, she killed her own mother and staged it as a suicide," Fury informed them, enjoying the anger that made me lock my jaw as I glared at him. "Then she continued on to lashing out in school at her classmates. At random, she would do things such as setting them on fire or shoving them down stairs. She got into fights, on purpose of course, just so that she could hurt people."

"You're wrong!" I finally screamed, jabbing a finger at the man as I felt tears prick my eyes. "I would never hurt them! I loved my family and my friends! I would never do such a thing."

"Then why does all the evidence say you would and did? And after your violent escapade on the Hellicarrier, it's obvious the you have the ability to do these things," Fury retorted. I chose to ignore the raised weapons as the different various agents pointed their guns at me.

"Shut up!" I ordered. Black shadows snapped out from around my and gripped Fury by the front of his shirt. Wide-eyed, I watched as Fury gripped at the shadows only to snarl when it seared his skin. _What's going on?_

I looked around me to see that my own shadow had morphed, as if on command, in order to grab Fury. My own shadow? _Violante._

"What the-" Tony began only to be cut off by gun fire. Raising my hand in defense, I was astonished to find that part of the shadow moved up and deflected the bullets as if it was a shield.

"Wait, no, what-" I felt my back hit the table as I pleaded the shadows to stop. They pulled back on command, forming my shadow's usual shape. "That was...new."

Looking up, I spotted a furious Fury with several cuts on his neck, SHIELD agents with guns trained on me, the archer dude with an arrow pointed at my forehead, Tony staring at me like I had grown two heads, and Bruce getting out of his chair and moving between me and the guns.

"I think this meeting would be better suited for a later time, Director," Bruce's voice sounded strained, causing a panicked look to appear in Natasha's eyes. My hand placed itself on shoulders, me knowing exactly what would happen if Bruce's anger got the better of him.

"Yes, I agree with Banner on this one, Fury," Tony finally spoke, looking as if he was unwilling to have the Hulk rip apart his entire tower from the inside out.

"This isn't over, Grey," Fury muttered as he and his agents put away their weapons and began heading towards the already open elevator.

"I know," I choked the two words out, a weariness that brought me to the floor overcoming me. It was only because of Banner that things hadn't escalated to a higher, deadlier level. The two men would need an explanation from me. Not that I could explain what the heck had just happened. Letting out a tired sigh, I whispered three words as the elevator door closed. "It never is."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	22. Story Of Me and Time Out For Tony

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

We sat down at the table, each of us with our own drink of choice. Bruce had his coffee, steam rising from the dark brown liquid as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Tony, not that it surprised anyone, had a glass of scotch in his right hand, the amber liquid moving like a small wave as he swirled the glass. I had a cup of sweet tea, the homey smell helping to soothe my nerves to an extent as I prepared to explain my entire life. Looking up from the light brown liquid, I saw that the two men now had their attention focused solely on me.

"You can start explaining when you feel ready, Jessie," Bruce informed me with his soft, understanding voice.

"I was about four or five years old when I met her," I finally began, my eyes returning to the tea. Taking a drink, I cleared my throat and recounted the memories that had forever seared itself into my mind. "She looked to be around my age, with warm red eyes and looks just like my own. We became friends quickly, never separating from one another if we could help it."

"My parents thought I had an imaginary friend, that she was imaginary. No matter how many times I insisted, they would never believe her to be real. Not until that damned fire," I almost choked on my own words, my fist coming down on the table as I remembered the day with ultimate clarity. The smell of smoke, acrid and choking as she forced me to leave the burning place I had called home. My father's screams for me to take my brother and run. My brother's cries as I left him behind to die. The feel of fire lashing at my skin. It didn't burn, but god I wanted it to eat me alive as I sat down on the porch steps and waited for my mother or for the fire department. "She always convinced me to do stupid things, troublesome things. Be it shaving the neighbor's cat, or putting hair dye in my sister's shampoo. After we played, I would go home and my parents would punish me, lecture me, beg me to stop going down this path."

"I didn't listen. And when I finally did, it was too late," I looked up from my tea and took a deep, barely calming, breath. "I was seven years old when she started asking me if I would play a game with her. By then, I was a mischievous child that would play pranks on my neighbors and classmates just because I had grown bored and she told me it would be fun. Well, I finally agreed to play her game and we were about to play when my dad called me inside. She got mad and...well, somehow she took control of me. She had never done that before, taken full control. I was plunged into a freezing darkness inside my own head that terrified me. No matter what I did, I couldn't break out of it. When I did finally emerge, I was walking out of my burning home with fire licking at my skin and my brother and father's screams echoing in my ears. I sat on the porch steps and waited for the world to react. That was the day I started hearing her voice inside my head."

"During the following month, my own mother had begun to hate me. She blamed me for what had happened, said that I caused the fire that killed her baby boy and the love of her life. No matter how many times I denied it, she would smack me across the face and scream at me to stop lying. One night, when my mother was drunk and threatening to call Fury, She made an appearance," I took a swallow of my tea, trying to keep myself from choking up. I had to get the story out now, or it would remain locked away forever and I would never be able to get them to understand. "The darkness plunged me into the jail cell of my mind as she took control. But I could still see this time. I could see perfectly as she shoved my mother. I had been running a bath when my mother had barged in, so my mother landed in the tub. She made me jump in the tub and grip my mother by the wrists. These really creepy black shadow _things_ lashed out and attacked my mom's inner arms, like razor blades on her skin."

"My mother began bleeding, with tears running down her cheeks and mixing with the water and blood that was filling the bath tub. I remember my mom telling me that I was a monster, a bloody monster," I bowed my head, tears pricking my eyes as I took a long shaky breath. "After that, I became even more trouble. My sister and I were forced to live with relatives. They hated me, hated my clothes, my face, my entire existence was a mistake in their eyes. Just like my mother, they blamed me. I tried killing myself, multiple times. I jumped off the top of the school building once, sliced my wrists, overdosed, anything to be able to stop living. But every time I came close to death, the darkness that came with it would invite her to take control, to repair the damage I had done to myself. No matter what, she wouldn't let me die."

"Soon, I was expelled from school. The official story is I was sent off to a private school in New York. Really, they sent me off to a boarding school for brats, claiming that I was just a little twerp that needed straightening out. As if their beatings weren't painful enough," I muttered, my words filled with hate as I spoke of my aunt and uncle. "At the boarding school, I was beaten and tortured by the various other students. They all thought I was a wimp."

I had to squeeze my eyes shut, force myself to not fall into the memories and let them take hold of me. "After a few years of attendance, I walked out of my dorm to find a group of kids waiting for me. Instead of them attacking me, their eyes widened. Somehow, I had been to exhausted and weak to notice that she had taken control of me. She lashed out with her shadows and sent them all flying into the opposite side of the hall from me. After that, the kids avoided me like the plague. Like a monster."

At that point, tears were raining down my cheeks like rivers. I hated myself for all those things I had done, whether I had control or not didn't matter. My vision blurred from the tears and I hated myself even more for crying in front of the two men.

"You're not a monster, Jessie. A penguin, maybe, but no monster," Tony's hand clapped down on my back and I rubbed my eyes before looking up to see him standing beside me and looking down with understanding in his brown eyes.

"What Tony's trying to say, but is too distracted with his own jokes to get out properly, is that you are the furthest thing from a monster," Bruce supplied, giving Tony one of his signature looks of exasperation. Tony smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "When I first started having to deal with the 'other' guy, I thought myself to be a monster, too. Even with time, and even with doing good things with the Avengers, the feeling doesn't really fade. You'll always carry what you've done with you, but only you can choose whether it will weigh you down or shape you."

"Aw, who knew the Big Guy could be so deep?" Tony joked and I rolled my eyes, giving him a light shove.

"Tony, even after I spill my entire life story out to you, you still find away to make me want to shove you out a window," I shook my head, giving him a condescending look.

"I think your boyfriend beat you to that one already," Tony smirked and Bruce flicked him on the nose. "Ouch!"

"Bad Tony. Now go sit in the corner and think about what you've done," Bruce ordered, ushering Tony away. My thoughts went to Loki and I sighed, missing him with every passing day. There was no word about what had become of him, what punishment he had been given. Sighing, I took one last drink of my tea before placing it on the counter. Bruce returned from apparently sending Tony into Time Out and took a seat at the table. Sitting down across from him, I smiled a tight smile in his direction. "I apologize for Tony, he doesn't have a brain to mouth filter."

"It's fine, he's just trying to lighten the mood. It's what Tony does, after all," I continued my tight smile. "I'm gonna miss him."

"You know there's no need for you to leave, right?" Bruce tilted his head a bit as he looked at me.

"Bruce, I just told him my entire history, for the most part. If he can even bear to look at me, I'll be amazed," I muttered, wishing I had my tea so I could chuck the cup at a wall.

"We've all done horrible things, Jessie. I destroyed most of Harlem! Tony sold weapons to terrorists. We've all got a dark past," Bruce put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"But that wasn't your faults! You couldn't control yourself and Tony didn't know that that was happening," I shook my head at Bruce.

"And you didn't have control when all of those horrible things happened. You never had control, Jessie," Bruce reasoned with me, trying to get me to see his point and stop being such a stubborn headed mule. Seeing his point, I did nod.

"Until now," I muttered, looking at my right hand as tiny black shadows snipped out from my fingertips like little fires. Everything Bruce said was accurate, I knew that much, but getting myself to stop being such a self loathing chick was more difficult than it looked.

"Stop being such a drama queen, you're staying here," Tony's voice met my ears and I looked up to see him standing a good five feet away. Sending the tiny black flames away, I opened my mouth to object. "SHIELD is after you, most of your stuff is here, and you're a good friend of mine. I don't let my friends live on the run from government organizations. That would be very unfriendly."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Time Out?" I arched an eyebrow at him. "Bruce?"

"On it. Although I do agree with you Tony, you still had five minutes left of Quiet Time," Bruce ushered the sarcastic billionaire away from me and I tried not to laugh at the offended look on Ton'y face.

"This is my building! You can't just- Wait! I'll offer you flying lessons!" Tony called as Bruce proceeded to begin dragging him away. Now I couldn't fight the laughter that erupted from me at the sight.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	23. It All Began With A Stupid Phrase

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! THAT WAS THE TOTALLY WRONG CHAPTER AND I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! FORGIVE ME! D:**

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Tony**

When my sentencing was over, I emerged into my lounge/living room area where Loki had thrown me out a window not too long ago. Jessie and Bruce were sitting together on one of the black couches, channel surfing in an attempt to find something to watch. I couldn't believe that anyone could see Jessica as a monster. She looked far too delicate, as if one rough poke would cause her to shatter. My mind flashed back to the incident with Fury that happened just a few hours ago, if that long. In that instant, even I had wanted to take a step back from her. But even then, her face looked as if she was enduring internal pain, as if every accusation Fury made was cutting her from the inside. Getting her full background, mostly full, had been an eye opener. The only thing left for me to find out was when and how Fury really became involved. That could wait, she already looks like she just got hit by Thor's hammer.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked, coming to sit on the couch next to Jessie. She scooted over a bit with a small smile, giving me more room. Bruce leaned forward, since he was on the other side of her, and began explaining to me that they were trying to find something to watch Jessie just wouldn't pick a channel.

"Hey! I was perfectly fine with Pirates of the Caribbean! You're the one that said you didn't really want to watch it," Jessie objected, jabbing a finger at Bruce as she turned to face him on the couch. I reached over and messed up her hair with my hand. "Hey!"

I had snatched the remote and was turning on Ghost Rider as she objected. "You snooze you lose, Half Pint."

"Half Pint? You're barely an inch or two taller! If that!" Jessie counted, poking me in the cheek with a frustrated look on her face. Turning up the volume on the television, I put the remote underneath the couch cushion I was sitting on, smirking victoriously.

"Still taller!" I sing songed, enjoying the agitated look she gave me as I bugged her.

"You're both midgets, that's been established," Bruce stated, earning a quick slap from Jessie and a flick from me.

"Bad Brucey, go sit in a corner," I mocked.

"What are you two-" Steve's voice began, only to stop as he exited the elevator and spotted Jessica.

"JARVIS!" I shouted.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is here," the AI spoke up, earning a sharp glare at the ceiling from me. I know he isn't in the ceiling, but I need something to glare at that 'wouldn't snap at me to go sit in a corner' or 'take that look off my face'. My attention went back to Steve, noticing the way his eyes had narrowed. _Ah, crap._

* * *

**Jessie**_  
_

My eyes snapped up to see the buff man that had entered the room, my throat closing up in shock. His eyes narrowed at me, confirming the fact that he must be allied with SHIELD. _Captain Rogers...?_

"What is she doing here, Stark?" the man looked from me to Tony, practically burning holes into Tony's head. I tensed up, readying myself for some type of assault on my person. "Does Director Fury know of her presence here?"

"She's my guest. I'm giving her flying lessons. Don't want a repeat of the 'falling incident' do we, Jessie?" Tony turned and smiled broadly at me. Rolling my eyes, I stood from my place on the couch and took a few sure steps towards the Captain. If he's from SHIELD, he'll try to take me back there. Back to that hell hole. With no Violante to take some of the pain of my shoulders. No, I can't let that happen. Extending a hand, I tried to put on my most charming smile. The Captain kept his eyes narrowed, as if assessing me like a threat.

"I'm Jessica Grey. Sorry to have to meet under such circumstances," I put as much charm into each world as I kept my hand extended in his direction. Still looking doubtful, the Captain reached forward and took my hand in a firm grip. Almost too firm, but I returned it readily. Black shadows licked my hand and reached forward, curling around his right wrist in a vice grip. Not the fiery kind, more like black oil. I chose not to think about how I did that. It was like instinct, in a way. "But I cannot let you take me back there, Captain."

"Jessica!" Bruce yelled, startled as my smile turned into a snarl and I narrowed my eyes. Snapping my head to face Bruce, I almost growled at him as the memories of painful bolts of electricity flooding my nervous system filled my head.

"I _won't _let him take me back there without hearing my side," I snapped. My anger subsided as I took a shaky breath, lowering my gaze to the floor. "And you both _know_ that that's exactly what will happen to me."

"If you have something to say to me, Miss Grey, I believe it would be easier to say without me being attached to you," the man spoke in a military form. An outdated formality about him. My eyes went up to him, noticing the calm eyes looking down at me. Wow, he was huge. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, withdrawing the oily black shadows.

"I apologize, Captain," I apologized, feeling slightly bad for the slight red tint on his wrist. Maybe I didn't restrain _all_ the fire attribute. Give me a break, I am kind of a noob to this.

"You may call me Steve," he assured me, crossing his arms as he leaned back on his right foot and observed me.

"It would be much easier if we did this sitting down. Don't you think, Jessie?" Bruce's hand placed itself comfortingly on my shoulder and I nodded in agreement, allowing him to lead me to the couch. I took my previous seat between Bruce and Tony. Steve sat in a chair that was off to the side of the couch, not taking his scrutinizing gaze off of me. Bruce leaned over, mouth an inch from my ear as he whispered. "You don't need to spill your past, just enough to explain why he shouldn't be dragging you down to SHIELD right now."

"Let's begin, shall we?" I looked up, locking eyes with Steve before beginning my story. I told a more recent tale, one that opened much fresher wounds as the words left my mouth. "It all began a month or two ago, I do believe. It began with a stupid phrase. On a horrible day. The day I met Loki Laufeyson."

* * *

**IT IS NOT OVER! I SWEAR! THAT JUST FIT PERFECTLY AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONFUSION IT MAY CAUSE! :P**

**sorry for the delay, no access to my computer and my tablet doesn't let me do this so...sorry**

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	24. Decisions and Punishments

**This chapter did NOT want to be written. Life didn't want me to write it either. Between chorus stuff, school, and sleep, I have barely had enough time to eat these past few days. :(**

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

"It began at around 4 o'clock in the morning, an ungodly hour if you ask me. My sister called me, raving on about how I needed to cover her shift at the coffee shop, a place I don't even work at," was how I began my story before explaining most of what happened up until standing outside with Mia. Tony got up, got some scotch, and sat back down. He smirked, seeming to know that he was about to be mentioned. Rolling my eyes at him, I returned to the story. "So, Mia had told me that it could get worse, and of course I _had_ to ask how. She mentioned that we could get attacked by aliens, and a giant freaking portal opened in the sky. When I moved to yank Mia into the shop, one of those... creatures grabbed me by my hair."

I shuddered, remembering the feel of being lifted away from the the shelter of the coffee house. Subconsciously playing with my hair, I took a calming breath before continuing the story.

"So, I took my pocket knife and cut off most of my hair to get away from the thing. That wasn't a well thought out plan, because then I went tumbling to the Earth like an asteroid," I shook my head at my own stupidity, laughing at how hilarious I must have looked.

"And then _I _personally swooped in and caught her like the amazing superhero I am!" Tony flexed, grinning cheekily at how awesome he thought he was. Slapping his shoulder with the back of my hand since he was next to me and in easy reach, I shot Steve an apologetic look.

"It's fine, Tony here has always had issues with the size of his ego," Steve assured me, giving Tony a tired glare.

"Ouch! She hurts me and you try to bruise my ego, Cap? You two are both mean to me," Tony decided, shooting both of us pointed looks.

"Does someone need to go into Time Out, again?" Bruce asked, looking at Tony with a raised eyebrow from where he sat next to Steve Rodgers. Tony shot him a look of disbelief, obviously not liking that idea.

"This is my building! You can't just keep throwing me in Time Out every time I crack a joke! That would be inhumane torture!" he protested, looking at Steve and me for back up. "Tell Banner he can't do that!"

"If you don't shut up, Tony, I will _personally_ help Bruce escort you to Time Out," I threatened, jabbing a finger in his arm. Tony frowned at me before taking a drink out of his scotch and looking away like a stubborn child. A stubborn child who liked alcohol. I took the glass away. "And stop drinking so much scotch. I swear you're blood has turned to scotch by now."

"That's my-" I cut him off with a quick glare, daring him to finish that protest before walking over to the sink and pouring out the scotch. That action caused Tony to whine, again like a child. "Don't just waste it like that, man!"

"I think I may grow to like her," I heard Steve mutter to Bruce as he eyed a pouting Tony with amusement.

"We did," I managed to catch Bruce's reply. "That's one of the big reasons why we want her to stay here. She's a good person and friend."

The two probably didn't know I heard. Bruce and Tony like me? Like, they want me as a friend and to stay here? Smiling a small smile, I returned to the table. We settled down, or settled down as much as you can with a sarcastic genius, a genius with really bad MPD, and the man I had learned to be Captain America. I finished my story, leading all the way up until my last encounter with Fury. Steve listened intently, and I was thankful for that. Tony and Bruce tensed when I got to the part about my time in the Hulk's Cage. Now that I was done, I looked at Steve for a reaction. He looked internally conflicted.

"So, can we keep her? I promise I'll take good care of her! She'll be a good penguin, won't ya Jessie?" Tony put an arm around me and pulled me into a one armed hug, smiling broadly at Steve. Steve looked up and I made eye contact with him.

"Fury will still want to see her; but I don't see why she needs to be taken to him. If he wants her, I won't be the one to bring an innocent girl to the slaughter house," Steve assured us, earning a sigh of relief from me. Steve smiled slightly at me. "Besides, some one needs to help us keep Tony in line, and she's doing a great job so far."

* * *

**Loki**

My 'trial' in front of the All Father was finally here. It had been a week since my turning myself over to Thor. A week of seeing Jessie's pained sapphire eyes when I told her what I was doing, where I was going. A week of wishing I could speak to her, just let her know that I love her. And a week of sitting in a cell and not given much to eat or drink. Pushing thoughts of the mortal girl out of my mind, I walked up in my chains and muzzle. I couldn't show weakness in front of the All Father, after all. Odin sat in his throne, looking down at me with Thor standing at his side. It is ironic that, even now, as he prepares to question why I believe he does not care for me as he does Thor that he would be looking down on me like I was a child that had gotten into trouble for doing something foolish with Thor right next to him. Putting a mask on to hide my emotions, I looked up at the man I had once called father. His one good eye met my own eyes, sympathy and agitation both residing in his gaze.

"Loki, my son-" Odin began. I went to object, snap that I was not his son, but the muzzle forced me to only be able to let out a mumbling sound. Either way, Odin stopped talking to look at me with his one eye. "Release him from the muzzle, his words can do me no harm."

Two muscular Asgardian men stepped forward and went to work releasing me from the contraption. When they succeeded, they both took ten steps back and away from me, holding the muzzle. Neither had looked at me, their gaze only having been focused on the metal contraption.

"Thor has told me that you have fallen in love with a girl from the Midgardian realm. The same realm you tried to subjugate recently. Is this the truth?" Odin asked, surprising me only slightly with his statement. Of course Thor would tell him all about Jessica.

"Yes," I replied, keeping my answer short.

"Who is this mortal woman to sway your opinions in such a way that you would love her?" Odin questioned. There had to be more than this, this idle chatter about Jessie. Either way, I kept my mouth shut.

"She goes by the title of Jessica Grey," Thor informed Odin, earning a sharp glare from me that he ignored. Odin frowned at the sound of her name, as if it did not settle well with him. Did he know something about Jessica I did not? _Of course not, the daft fool must be trying to figure out how to pronounce the name._

"Shall we move from talk of Jessica to my trail, Odin?" I questioned, wanting to move on with this whole affair. "Or should I say my punishment?"

"Son-"

"_I am not your son_," I snapped, unable to hold back the rage that filled me when referred to as such by Odin.

"I see that you are still determined to separate yourself Asgard," Odin assumed, causing me to narrow my eyes at his tone. The pity was clear in his eyes as he leaned back slightly, not taking his gaze from me. "If that is your wish, than perhaps your punishment will be to your liking after all."

"Father-" Thor turned to look at Odin in disbelief and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and frustration.

"Not Asgard, Odin. _You_," I corrected the elder god, clenching my hands into fists at my sides.

"Be that as it may, Loki, you are my son. I have cared for you since the day I found you," Odin stated firmly, leaning forward again to look down upon me. "You can deny it all you wish, but you are a Prince of Asgard."

"I-" I began, only to be interrupted by Odin.

"You must get past this phase of self-loathing you have immersed yourself in, my son," Odin informed me. His one eye narrowed slightly when I went to correct him and I decided it would be best to stay silent for now. "That in mind, your punishment is that you shall return to Midgard, stripped of your powers, and in the form of a Frost Giant-"

"What!? You cannot do such a thing to me!" I objected the minute the words 'Frost Giant' left his lips in his booming tone. I strained forward against the chains that held me back, trying to lash out at the All Father.

"-until you are able to accept yourself and learn the lesson once presented to Thor," he finished, ignoring my objection. Then I felt it, the feel of my skin as it changed in color. "I apologize for this, my son; but it must be done."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	25. Breakfast?

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

It was about two days after meeting Steve. I awoke to the smell of waffles and eggs, sausage also peppering the air. Pulling myself out of the bed, I stretched out my arms and back muscles. Dressed in only a loose fitting pair of grey sweats and a baggy Black Sabbath tee shirt that I had stolen from Tony, I exited the guest room and followed the smell to find Steve making breakfast.

"Morning, Steve," I smiled tiredly at him, rubbing the sleepy out of one of my eyes as I yawned. He turned around, grinning at me. He was dressed in a paid of navy blue sweat pants and a grey tee shirt with an apron on. This was the second time I had awoken to the wonderful smell of Steve's food. Walking up to him, I began helping with finishing the eggs.

"Good morning, Jessie. Sleep well?" Steve asked, placing batter into the waffle maker before moving over to flip some sausage. His calm blue eyes watched me as I fixed the eggs. I learned that Steve always woke up early. Since he was up early, he made the food.

"Can't complain. You?" I finished up the eggs and moved on to getting out four plates, two glasses, and two mugs. Tony always liked a cup of black coffee first thing in the morning, his second cup would need a packet of sugar. Bruce would usually prefer coffee, with a little creamer and two packets of sugar. Steve, from what I saw yesterday, liked milk with his breakfast. I, on the other hand, liked juice or coffee. Today, my choice was orange juice.

"Just the usual," Steve shrugged, beginning to place one huge waffle on each plate I had set on the table as I poured his milk and my orange juice. He began dishing out eggs as I moved on to preparing the two scientists' coffees. Once everything was set, we heard movement. Steve and I were sitting across from each other when Bruce came out from around the corner, stretching and yawning in his light grey long sleeve collared shirt and black slacks. His hair was messy, showing that even though he had remembered to dress nice, he was still just waking up. "Morning Bruce."

"Hi," he took his seat next to me, noticing the coffee and shooting me a thankful smile before taking a long sip from the steaming mug. I smiled, taking a bite from my waffle.

"Where's Tony?" I asked after about five minutes of silent eating.

"I saw him go down to his workshop last night," Bruce shrugged, taking a bite out of his eggs as he looked up at me. Sighing, I knew how Tony got when he submersed himself in that lab of his. I got up from the table and began moving towards the elevator. "Where are you going?"

"To go haul his ass up here," I called over my shoulder before getting into the elevator.

* * *

Entering Tony's workshop, I spotted the genius tinkering with bits of metal. He didn't even look up as I walked behind him and placed a hand on his back. In the softest voice I could muster, I whispered his name, "Tony?"

Jumping slightly, Tony turned to look at me with wide eyes. Rolling my own eyes at him, I used one of my hands to take a napkin a wipe the grease off his cheek. He looked away, muttering something about his suit needing repairs or some new upgrade.

"Your suit is perfectly fine, you can play with it later. It's time for breakfast. Come on, I made your coffee," I began leading him out of the workshop, although he seemed reluctant to go. "Black, just like how you like it."

"Aw, you do care," Tony smirked, causing me to give him a light shove. When we entered the elevator, JARVIS's voice met my ears.

"Sir, you have a guest," JARVIS announced, causing me to look around on instinct.

"Who is it?" Tony asked, his voice sounding rough from disuse.

"It appears to be Mr. Laufeyson, Sir," JARVIS informed him, catching my complete attention as my eyes widened and I began wishing the elevator to go faster. My heart skipped a beat or two, stuttering to a whole new rhythm as I recalled the emerald eyes and alabaster skin. The doors opened and I looked into the lounge area to see Steve and Bruce on each side of a couch that held a familiar figure. Familiar, except for the fact that his alabaster skin was sapphire blue with white lined ridges and his eyes that seemed to go right to me was blood red, reminding me of how my own used to look when Violante took control.

"Loki?"

* * *

**Short chapter, I apologize, but I needed to end it just like that. :P**

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	26. No Matter The Shade

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

My jaw dropped slightly in surprise and I took unsure steps forward. I knew that Loki was a Frost Giant, but to see him in the form was completely different than I ever thought it would be. His red eyes followed me as he grunted and moved into a sitting position, watching me carefully as he did so. My heart stuttered, not from the feelings I had for Loki, but the nervousness those red eyes caused. Stopping about two feet away, I looked down at Loki and fought for something to say.

"I missed you," I whispered, watching as he rose from the couch and stood, staggering slightly. Looking up, I noticed a hole in Tony's ceiling. That explains how Loki got in here. My eyes went back to Loki to see him looking down at me. The whites ridges and blue skin reminded me of ice, or an iceberg. Loki's eyes looked angry, betrayed, and hurt. I hated that look.

"I missed you, too," he assured me, not making a move to approach me.

"What's your punishment?" I asked, confused at to what to make of this occurrence. It was Loki, but not the Loki that I had come to know. Loki let out a dark chuckle before spreading his arms.

"You're looking at it!" he announced, his voice somewhere between an angry growl and a defeated whimper. In reaction, I moved forward a step and looked up into his red eyes. I was looking for Loki in those red orbs. Why was he so much harder to find now? Subconsciously, I reached up to touch his face. Hissing, Loki jerked away from my hand before it was close to touching him. Right, Frost Giant. "Until I have proven myself to Odin, I have been stripped of my powers and forced into my Jötunn form. Which means we cannot be together, Jessica. Why would you want to be with a monster, anyway?"

I gave the other three in the room quick glances, my way of telling them to go eat their breakfasts and leave Loki and me alone. Tony nodded before clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "Well, I came out here for food so I am going to leave you two to it. Bruce, Steve? Come on!"

When they exited, I turned on Loki and gave him a death glare, picking up a random decorative paperweight stone thing and chucking it at his head. Swiftly, Loki moved to dodge it. To my satisfaction, the object clipped the side of his head. Loki's eyes snapped back to me as I took a deep, semi calming breath. Then I stared straight back to meet his gaze head on. Holding up one hand, I let the black shadows form around it, caressing my palm in an almost loving way. Turning my hand palm up, I mentally commanded the tiny shadowy mass to reach for the ceiling before twisting and turning it into a model image of Loki made out of shadows. It took more energy than I expected to hold the image together.

"I thought we went over this, Loki," I spoke in a soft voice, barely loud enough for him to hear me. I walked up to him, stopping just a half of a foot away. "You are not a monster."

"How can you make such a claim after seeing me in this form?" Loki asked me, his voice seeming to loose it's hard edge. I wanted to reach out and touch his face. A thought came to me, and I hoped it worked.

"Loki," I began moving forward and feeling the shadows wrap around my right hand like a glove. With little hesitation, I reached up and pressed the 'gloved' hand against his sapphire face. Loki flinched slightly, and I stiffened, but the fiery shadows seemed to move faster at the feel of the ice-like skin. "You must hate the color of my eyes."

"Why would you think such a thing? I adore the sapphire gems of your eyes," Loki shook his head slightly, not pulling his face from my touch.

"Your natural skin is the same shade as my eyes, Loki," I pointed out with a small smile tugging on my lips. "And your eyes are like rubies against that beautiful face I love. The white designs-"

I paused to move my 'gloved' hand and trace one of white ridges on his face.

"-are like art against a deep blue backdrop." I bit my lip, and pulled my hand away. The dark shadows faded away and I looked deep into the ruby eyes. "I love you, no matter the shade."

"Come on, you two. We don't need any penguin/reindeer crossbreeds right now! Loki, Steve made you a huge waffle and if you don't get in here I will eat it myself," Tony called, catching our attention. My cheeks reddened slightly and I turned before walking away a few feet. Turning my head to face Loki, I had noticed that he had not moved. Loki's eyes watched me, a certain undefinable emotion lingering in them.

"Well, come on then. We don't want Tony getting fat, do we?" I smirked, ignoring Tony's objection as I turned on my heel and walked away, highly aware of Loki following me without a moment more of hesitation. Turning my back on the man that tried to take over my world, kidnapped me, and was known for lies and mischief was probably not something people would advise. But I was sure Loki would never stab me in the back. I was sure of that ever since the day we first talked over burgers. Stopping in my tracks, I turned to face Loki and winked. "I still think you just need a hug."

* * *

**Short chapter, I apologize. Longer than the last one. :P**

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	27. Winter's Warmth In A Kiss

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

It was after we were done eating that I found myself opting out of conversation to go spend time in a small corner of Tony's workshop he had sectioned of for me. I liked to learn, and read. When Tony learned of this, he used it as an excuse to create a section of his workshop where I could speak with JARVIS and get lost in books and research. After encountering Loki, I discovered that I needed to clear my head, disentangle the frustrating feelings that filled me to the brim. Tony took the hint, and convinced Bruce and Steve to hang out with Loki a bit. We both exited the elevator together, Tony obviously knowing that I didn't want to talk. Going to my area, I shut the door to it behind me. It had transparent bulletproof windows for walls with a steel door. Luckily, I could ask JARVIS to tint the windows to hide me from view.

"JARVIS?" I looked up slightly, just wanting to look at something, anything. Wanting to not feel alone. The walls tinted almost immediately in response to my unvoiced request. "Thanks."

Searching for a distraction, I decided to ignore the nagging voice in my head that told me that I was just avoiding having to really _talk_ with Loki and have to figure out where we went from here now that he was back.

"Do me a favor and don't let anyone know where I am, or in here for that matter. Okay?" A bookshelf caught my eye and I walked over, pulling out a novel by Dickens. Cuddling it to my chest, I moved over to a bean dark green bean bag chair and opened up the novel to the first page. A tear slid down my face, ignored by me for the most part, and splattered onto the word 'love'.

"Of course, Miss Grey.

* * *

**Tony**

Jessie walked away from me and through the door to her sectioned off area. Not being good with dealing with emotions, I let her go.

"JARVIS?" I called out, bringing up the research I had been going over as I cast one glance back towards the now tinted window/walls. My fingers skittered over a holographic keyboard as I hacked into SHIELD, determined to find out how Fury ended up so involved in Jessie's case, and why the Director of SHIELD was taking the case so personally.

"Yes, Sir?" the AI responded soon after hearing its name.

"If Loki asks, tell him where Jessie is," I ordered, knowing exactly what Jessie was trying to pull by locking herself away like that. I had done similar things in an effort to avoid Pepper. Jessica had done this a lot ever since I granted her access to my workshop. It was why I had given her her own section. She seemed to enjoy solitude with thick books just as much as she did social interactions with Bruce, Steve, and I.

"Miss Grey requested for me not to make her presence known to anyone and to not allow anyone access into her section of the workshop, Sir," JARVIS responded, almost sounding as if he wanted me to override that order.

"Well, I outrank her. Do as I say," I pointed a finger at the roof before getting back to work. Rudolf better not break my Penguin's heart or I'll rip off his antlers and shove them so far up his ass that the other reindeer won't just be making fun of him for his nose anymore.

* * *

**Loki**

As much as they tried, Banner and Rodgers couldn't hide how uncomfortable they were with my presence. Not that it mattered, I wanted to speak with Jessie. I wanted to understand the feeling that she gave me, to feel the slight burn of her hand touching my face. More than anything, I wanted to tell her I love her and to kiss her. Obviously, the kissing wasn't going to happen. Couldn't Odin see that I had changed? At least enough to love a Midgardian woman? Growing agitated with Jessica's not reappearing from the metal box they often called an elevator, I looked up at the ceiling and decided to consult the phantom that went by the title of JARVIS.

"JARVIS, where is Lady Jessica?" I asked, feeling foolish for having to speak to Stark's ceiling.

"Miss Grey has requested I not relinquish that information," the phantom voice informed me in a formal tone. "Although, it appears that Master Stark wishes for me to bypass that request for you. She is reading a novel in her section of Master Stark's workshop. Step into the elevator and I can guide you to the correct floor, if it would be of any assistance to you."

Taking in the information, including the excess about Jessie wanting to be secluded. Slightly disturbed by that knowledge, I stepped into the metal box and let it carry me down the height of the tower. It soon stopped, opening up to reveal a new area of the tower I had not seen before. Stark walked up, noticing me. His eyes seemed to flicker with an unreadable thought before he pointed off in a direction behind him to his left with a thumb covered in an odd black, sticky-looking substance.

Following in that direction, I came up to a metal doorway with black, glassy walls. Before entering, I knocked a few times on the door. No answer, no sound. I gripped the nob and turned it, revealing a dimly lit room. Jessie was sitting on some odd chair that resembled a pillow, reading from a thick novel. She looked up when a line of light crossed the page, blinking a few times before she seemed to really see me.

"I was under the impression that we had some matters to discuss," I stated simply, shutting the metal door behind me. She placed a piece of thin wood in the book before closing it and putting it away on her bookshelf. Now she stood, looking up at me and biting her lip. Jessie motioned to a chair similar to the dark green one she had been sitting in.

"Wanna take a seat?" she offered in a small voice rarely heard from her. I took the offered black seating, avoiding physical contact with Jessica so as not to harm her. "Sorry for avoiding you."

* * *

**Jessie**

Sitting back in my dark green chair, I looked at Loki uncertainly. We had been sitting in silence for a few minutes together. What was I supposed to say to him? How would we make up for all of the lost time? How could I be with him without even being able to hold his hand?

"How long do you think it will take for Odin to free you from your punishment?" I asked, watching him as he looked down at his own hands in with a crinkle of his nose. Summoning the shadows, something I found easier to do in the darkness, I reached forward and placed my hand on one of his own. The shadowy glove continued to protect me and I thinned it out as much as I dared, the slight chill of skin barely coming through by the time I stopped. Loki tensed, eyes focusing on my hand as if it may turn black and fall off. "It's a trick a learned while you were gone, thanks to Violante."

I went on to explain what he had missed, Loki visibly tensing when I mentioned being shot at by the SHIELD agents.

"I missed a lot, it would appear," Loki mumbled, looking up slowly from our hands into my eyes. There was a certain sadness that tinted the bright ruby orbs a shade or two darker.

"Can I try something?" I questioned, meeting his unwavering gaze head on with my own. Loki nodded, looking briefly confused as I moved to my knees and shuffled over the floor towards him. Closing my eyes, I felt the shift in the air as I willed the shadows to surround me. The black fires tickled my lips, curling around them. It seemed to settle into my skin, like a second skin. Opening my eyes, I cast a short glance in the mirror. My skin was tinted grey, with my eyes slowly shifting to a blood red color. Blinking a few times, I tried not to loose my hold. Looking back at Loki, I noticed him staring wide eyed at me. Breathless, I struggled to explain. "Another trick, took a lot more practice. Still hard to maintain. Work better in dark rooms. The red eyes are just a side effect of the pigment manipulation, according to Tony."

Leaning forward, I pressed my shadow covered lips to his. As his hands went to my waist, I felt as if I was sitting in a winter cottage, huddled up with hot cocoa with a thick warm blanket in front of a fire as snowflakes whirled around outside. It was more than a spark.

**_It was winter's warmth in simple embrace._**

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	28. Freezing

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

I awoke to a choking chill, and to the feeling of a burning hand dragging me across a smooth floor. Whimpering at the chill, I fought to shift and reach for a blanket. Hissing at the heat of the hand, I squirmed in its grasp. The hand left for a moment as something soft was thrown on me. There was shouting, I made out that much. More than one voice, no distinguishable words. Gods, it was so cold. Curling into a ball, I shrank away from the burning hand when it returned, tugging at my limbs before dropping them. The voices grew clearer even as I tried to escape the biting chill through sleep. It hurt to move, burned to move. A cold burn. To my horror, my eyes wouldn't open. They felt stuck, as if the eyelashes had attached themselves to my upper cheekbones.

"You could have _killed _her!" a voice broke through, it's statement barely managing to come out clear as I struggled against the smothering blanket. My body felt numb, yet freezing, and there was a burning sensation crawling under my skin. The air was stifling, my voice getting caught in my throat when I tried to cry out in agony. My skin seemed to boil and freeze at the same time and I fought to keep from falling unconscious in pain.

"You think I don't realize that!" another voice snapped at the first, sounding strained and more distant than the other. Two thumbs pushed against my eyelids, burning with an intense heat that felt like fire as they lifted them. It should have been a gently lift, but for me it was like a harsh yank and I couldn't contain the blood curdling shriek that left me. Silence fell as my eyes were forced open. Bright, blinding white light invaded my eyelids, drowning out the darkness I had been in as fuzzy images, people came into view. At first, I couldn't discern who I was looking at until I forced my eyes to blink several times.

"You two, calm down before you alarm Jessie any further," I recognized Bruce's voice as the figures grew clearer. I was lying on the floor, Bruce's hands hovering near my face. I couldn't move, could only blink. There was a numb feeling in my skin, making me want to squirm and make the sharp, stabbing tingles leave. It was hard to breathe, almost impossible. My lungs burned furiously when I made the attempt. "Now, make yourselves useful and one of you go get my medical supplies. Steve, help me get her onto Tony's worktable. Clear it off first, yea."

Footsteps were heard and then the crash of metal hitting the floor in a huge rush. The sound hurt my ears and caused me to cry out again, screams and painful cries being all that I could make in the way of sounds besides pathetic whimpers.

"Quieter would have been nice, Tony. Careful, she's probably delicate to touch right now," as Bruce spoke hands gripped my ankles and underneath my back. A gurgling sound bubble up my throat as I tried not to cry out again from the searing touch. Bruce apologized softly as I was set down on a table. "Hang on just a little longer, Jessie."

"How can she survive with this much...damage?" Steve asked, his voice soft and concern lacing his tone. Damage? I moved to lift my head but it proved to be to strenuous a task for me. "I've never seen that much..."

"She fell asleep in the arms of a Frost Giant, Steve. This is mild compared to what would have happened if not for JARVIS warning Tony about a sharp decrease in Jessie's body temperature," Bruce informed Steve. Wait, fell asleep? In the arms of a... Oh shit. Panic flooded my veins as my eyes darted around the room. The shadow skin, I couldn't feel it. It must have worn off as I slept. That means...

* * *

**Loki**

I cursed myself in every language I knew, watching with pure concern as Bruce hooked Jessie up to a complicated machine meant to help in her breathing. What skin I could see was a sickly dark bluish grey color that made my stomach churn. Gods, what have I done to her? It had been so innocent. I had been holding her in my arms while she maintained the shadow shield. How had I allowed myself to fall asleep?

"I've killed her," I whispered, unable to the horror from creeping into my words as Jessie's heart rate slowed down. Banner had explained the heart monitor to me. The spikes were going slower. She had fallen unconscious again, worrying all of us further. It angered me that I was of no help whatsoever without my magic to heal her. Not that I could do much about her current condition.

"Not yet, Jack Frost. But if she does die, I will personally fillet you alive," Stark threatened, eyeing the girl from where he stood, checking his computers for some type of solution.

"Stark-"

"Both of you shut up before I let the 'other guy' make a special guest appearance next time the three of us are ever alone in a room together," Bruce warned, not even looking up from his work as he tried to find a way to fix Jessie's condition. The machines began beeping and I moved into panic mode. Bruce shot into action, yelling orders at us. My eyes watched the heart monitor, waiting for what was about to happen.

* * *

**Tony**

I was pissed, beyond pissed. I didn't even want a drink I was so ticked. Wait, yes I did. So that I could slam the bottle on the Avatar wannabe's head since I couldn't touch him without turning out like... I almost gagged as my eyes went back to her body.

"I've killed her," Loki whispered with his horror obvious in his tone. My eyes went from Jessie to him and I saw red before going back to my work trying to find some type of hint as to what to do.

"Not yet, Jack Frost. But if she does die, I will personally fillet you alive," I threatened, my voice a low growl as I looked back at Jessica's body. She shouldn't have survived such prolonged exposure. Remembering the second skin shadow trick I had helped her with, I almost kicked myself. Jessie had tried to be with Loki no matter his form. But Frost Giant Loki wasn't meant to be cuddled or loved by innocent human Jessie.

"Stark-"

"Both of you shut up before I let the 'other guy' make a special guest appearance next time the three of us are ever alone in a room together," Bruce warned, not looking away from where he was working on Jessie. Suddenly, the machines began beeping wildly, warning us that something was wrong. My eyes went to Jessie as I moved into action. Her eyes had snapped open, the whites of them charcoal black. A solitude beep filled the room and I looked from her eyes to the heart monitor. It was in a straight constant line.

"No," I breathed.

* * *

**Don't hate me. :( I know I killed the moment, again. This just came to me and I had to go through with it.**

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	29. Threats

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

"Violante?" I breathed, my breath turning into a wisp in the air. I was in that pure white room again. Violante was sitting on the piano bench, looking concerned. Her red eyes went up to mine. There was something different about this time. The piano seemed to be chipping and Violante looked furious at something, or someone.

"Do you trust me?" she asked simply, her voice causing the hairs of my neck to stand on end. I nodded, unsure why a sudden uneasiness formed in the pit of my stomach. "You're dying."

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

"I could barely muster the strength to keep you alive this long. You have to trust me and I can try to undo the damage done by the Frost Giant's touch," she explained, rising from the piano bench and stopping in front of me. When she mentioned Loki, her voice had turned to acid. I nodded again, unable to truly come to terms with what was happening.

"Don't blame Loki," I pleaded, knowing what Violante had done to the previous people to harm me. And, by technicality, Loki had not only harmed me, but killed me. I was dead. I am dead. How did I not notice myself dying?

"I shall grant you that request just once. Next time he will suffer a most painful death for harming you," Violante informed me, looking slightly agitated at the idea of not being able to punish Loki. I breathed a sigh of relief before remembering that I was still dead. Technically. Wait, not dead. Didn't she say dying? "I warn you, this is the last time we will speak and I may never be able to heal you next time. Also, this will be the most excruciatingly painful experience of your short life."

Then it hit me. Her body turned into a black shadow once again only this time she plunged into my chest. My heart stopped and I collapsed just inches from the piano bench as my eyes shut closed and the white of the room disintegrated. I felt as if I was burning alive. This time, I knew I was dead.

* * *

**Tony Stark's workshop (No POV)**

Tony, Loki, Steve, and Bruce were now standing on each side of the worktable that held the girl they believed to be dead. Jessie's skin was a decayed dark blue/grey color. There came a point, as minutes passed, that Bruce moved to place a sheet over her head.

"Don't touch her," Tony growled.

"Tony-"

"I side with the Man of Iron," Loki glared at Bruce. Bruce threw up his hands and walked out, needing fresh air. Steve followed, wanting to ensure nothing green and scary came out. Tony kicked a tabled, yelling out in frustration before turning to face the body on the table. He gripped the body by the shoulders and shook it.

"Damn it! You can't die!" he screamed in her face. Loki spoke his name, softly. Tony ignored it.

"Stark," he repeated, louder and rougher as he fought the urge to grip the man by his neck and fling him away. "Look."

White, intricate lines spread across the girls body from underneath the clothes she wore, stretching out like spiderwebs. The black orbs that her eyes had become seemed to glow slightly, the black melting away to reveal ruby. Slowly, her skin seemed to pale to a few shades lighter than ivory. Her eyes blinked and she sat up, eyes narrowing at the two men that were gaping at her.

"You failed to protect her. Let what you just experienced be a lesson. Next time, I won't be so lenient and allow you both your pathetic lives. You allow her this pain again, and I will ensure you both rot for an eternity," Violante's voice filled the room before the eyes rolled up in Jessie's head and her body collapsed against the worktable. No one made a move, the two individuals to startled to do such. The heart monitor beeped to life, maintaining a steady, normal beat.

"I need a drink," Tony muttered.

* * *

**Jessie**

It felt like I had been dunked in ice cold water, drowning me as the fire fled from my lungs. My eyes snapped open and I gasped in pain. My muscles ached and I was lying on one of Tony's worktables. Groaning, I moved into a sitting position. Immediately, I spotted the blue figure sleeping in a desk chair not even a foot away. Smiling softly, I moved off of the table and did my best not to awaken Loki. Luckily, my feed didn't make a sound as I softly walked across the floor. I felt dizzy, of balance. A tiny bit nauseous. Leaning against a wall, I took a deep breath and a moment to steady myself.

"You should not be walking around so soon," Loki informed me, his voice surprising me. He was looking at me from his seat, a shadow covering his red eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I informed him, walking over to him and pulling up a chair for myself so that I could face him. I didn't have enough energy to summon the shadows, so I couldn't take his hands in my own like I wanted to.

"It is fine. How are you feeling?" Loki looked reluctant to even come near me, as if I may break at his touch. Then again, his touch had killed me. Or got close enough to killing me for my comfort. The thought actually made me want to move away from him. Automatically feeling bad for that, I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Tired," I responded honestly. "To be honest, I really just want to eat a bowl of cereal and drink some tea before going to bed. You hungry?"

"Starved."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	30. Broken Deals and Sacrifices

**~It's chapter 30 :'D I am crying major tears of joy. It feels like just yesterday I was posting chapter 20 and the day before that I was typing up the beginning chapter. It's odd to look back at that first chapter and realize how it went from what it was to what it now is. I am so proud of this story and I want to thank all of you beautiful people that gave me the inspiration and drive. Lucky us, this story still has a ways to go before it is finished.**

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

Dressed in a long sleeved sweatshirt and sweatpants, I rose out of bed. My hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and my eyes barely wanted to open. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes before heading into the bathroom connected to my room. Quickly, I brushed my teeth and yanked my hair out of the ponytail before driving a brush through the matted locks. Taking a moment to look myself in the mirror, I wasn't too stunned by the site, I had almost died. Or, according to Tony, did die. My eyes looked sunken, exhausted. Instead of my ivory skin color, I was much paler. Instead of the usual dream or blankness I had grown accustomed to in my sleep, I had had a dark nightmare. Splashing water on my face, I made it a mission to push the nightmare to the side and just enjoy my day with Loki and the guys.

"Jessie?" a voice called from my room and I smiled before walking out of the bathroom to greet Steve. He was already in a tee shirt and sweats, his usual running attire.

"Over here, Steve," I grinned at him, rolling my neck and shoulders to relieve some of the tension in the muscles as I searched through my closet for a shirt and shorts to change into.

"I didn't know if you still wanted to go on my run with me today. After everything that happened yesterday, I guess I just figured you would want to stay home and rest," Steve shrugged, not really looking at me as he spoke. Rolling my eyes, I reached for my bed and grabbed a pillow before chucking it at his face. Since he wasn't looking, it hit him head on before he could dodge.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll meet you down in the lobby in about ten minutes, alright?" I arched an eyebrow at him, flipping on the light in my room as I waited for his reply. Steve nodded and I ushered him out the door before closing it and getting dressed. As I was walking towards the elevator, I decided to get some breakfast. Maybe a slice of toast. I rode the elevator up to the floor the kitchen we all used was on, ignoring the growl in my stomach. It was as I was approaching the kitchen that I heard the voices of Tony and Loki.

"What do you mean you have to leave, again?" Tony asked, catching my attention immediately. Hiding around the corner, I listened in on their conversation. Eavesdropping wasn't usually my style, but this seemed important.

"I broke my deal with the Chitauri, Stark. They do not take kindly to such an occurrence. They will come for me to seek revenge and to punish me for my failure. You must see that it is unsafe for me to remain here. The Chitauri could hurt Jessica. Their brand of torture is that of which I could barely survive for a prolonged amount of time and I am a god. She is just a mortal, it would kill her," Loki explained, sounding as if he was frustrated with having to justify his leaving again. My heart ached and my stomach churned. He was going to leave, again. Gritting my teeth, I refused to let the tears fall.

"What will you tell Jessie?" Tony questioned, sounding aggravated as well about this latest piece of news. Gathering my courage and pushing all emotions behind a mask, I marched into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from a bowl. Turning to face the two, I let my eyes meet Loki's.

"He doesn't need to explain anything to me. After all, who am I to a _god_?" I hissed the last word, taking a bite out of my apple before the black fiery shadows consumed it My anger was justified as I hurled the charred apple towards Loki and stomped out of the room. When I got down to the lobby, Steve arched an eyebrow in concern at me. "Don't ask, let's just run."

Taking off out the doors of Stark Tower, I knew Steve could easily keep up with me. As I ran, a few traitorous tears ran down my cheeks.

* * *

**Loki**

"I broke my deal with the Chitauri, Stark. They do not take kindly to such an occurrence. They will come for me to seek revenge and to punish me for my failure. You must see that it is unsafe for me to remain here. The Chitauri could hurt Jessica. Their brand of torture is that of which I could barely survive for a prolonged amount of time and I am a god. She is just a mortal, it would kill her," I tried to explain to the Man of Iron. It caused an ache in my chest to think of abandoning Jessica again. I had to remind myself of The Other. He would torture Jessie to her breaking point and then push her farther.

"What will you tell Jessie?" Stark questioned, agitated as ever with this news. Before I could answer, I spotted Jessie marching into the kitchen and grabbing an apple. Her face was an emotionless mask, shocking me more than it would have if the water I could see in her eyes was to fall. Her sapphire eyes met my eyes in a glare I did not expect.

"He doesn't need to explain anything to me. After all, who am I to a _god_?" she hissed at me, taking a bite from the fruit in her hand before the black shadows she had used to hold me and kiss me in this form lashed out and consumed the green fruit. Anger and hurt were two very clear emotions in her eyes as she chucked the charred remains at me. I couldn't move, letting the burning fruit hit me in the chest as I watched her run. I made to follow her, but the Man of Iron's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Her heart is hurting, give her some space," he advised, though his death grip on his mug showed that he obviously wanted to either chuck it at me or follow the fleeing Midgardian.

"I can't stay here," I muttered, burying my head in my hands.

"We're a tower full of superheroes and a penguin that just charred one of my apples. I think we can handle ourselves, Reindeer Games. All you leaving is going to do is make her either follow you or just disappear all together," Stark pointed out. "She's disappeared before, Donner, and she'll easily do it again.

* * *

**Jessie**

Once Steve and I returned from our run, we decided to get lunch. I was considerably calmer, having had a long conversation with Steve about what had occurred earlier that day. We walked into the kitchen and I spotted Loki. He rose from his seat when he spotted me, obviously wanting to talk. Steve through me a look meant to say 'you want to talk with him?' and I nodded, knowing avoiding Loki never worked out for me. Summoning the 'shadow glove', I took Loki's hand and began leading him out.

"Sorry Steve, I'll see you in a bit," I informed the Captain over my shoulder, guiding Loki away. I took my hand back, letting the 'glove' dissipate into the air as we entered the elevator. Soon, we had entered my room and I was sitting on the edge of my bed. Loki stood, leaning against the wall opposite of me. "I guess you won't to talk about this morning."

"I do not want to leave you, Jessie," Loki began, looking pained at the coolness of my tone.

"Then why are you leaving!?" I shouted, unable to hold back the agitation I felt towards him any longer. I stood from the bed, looking up into his red eyes and ignoring the frustrated tears that threatened to roll out of my eyes and down my cheeks. "Why am I not good enough for you to stay with?"

"Jessica, you are divine. Can you not see that it is because I love you that I cannot let the Chitauri take you?" Loki moved forward as if to take my face in my hands but thought better, dropping his hands to his sides. "It would kill me if I were to lose you. If they discovered you, they would try to take you in order to get revenge on me. I refuse to let them punish you for my failure. You already died on me once, I will not let it happen again."

"But-" I was at a loss for words. Unable to think of anything to say, I let my 'shadow skin' slide on and I slid into his arms. I was glad for how dark it was in my room because that meant that Loki couldn't see the tears running down my cheeks. It was a beautiful moment, be it a sad one as well, but it was interrupted by a crash of glass. We pulled apart and I opened my bedroom door, looking out to see that the lights were out. "JARVIS?"

There was no response, and that terrified me more than anything. Turning to face Loki, I knew that he must know what was going on.

"Stay here," he ordered, moving to pass me.

"Over both of our dead bodies," I hissed, grabbing his hand and wrenching him out of the room behind me. We ran until I got to the stairs and I began rushing down them. Soon, we made it to Tony's workshop. I raced to my section, my heart pumping in my ears and adrenaline in my veins as I also focused on maintaining the 'shadow skin'. Reaching my section, I yanked the door open and pushed Loki inside. He stumbled, wide eyed as he looked at me where I stood in the doorway to the still tinted room. "You forget, I have lost you almost three times already. No flying monkey robots from the land of Oz are going to take you away from me. Stay in there and don't make a sound unless you want us both dead."

"Your being foolish, Jessica. Don't-" he was cut off as I shut the door before typing in a security code to put it in lock down. Apparently, that feature still worked as several locks fell into place. I turned to face the sound of someone, or something, coming. Releasing the 'shadow skin' I prayed that the dark would give me some type of advantage. It was Tony, to my relief, that came flying towards me in his Iron Man suit. He landed beside me, allowing the face plate to go up.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I just stuffed Loki in there," I pointed behind me, hearing the sound of something else coming our way. The glow of Ton'y arc reactor made my eyes shimmer as I turned to face him. "I can't let these things have him."

All he did was nod before his face plate went down and he was aiming at the Chitauri as one entered the workshop.

"I hope you know how to fight, Miss Penguin," he muttered before firing at the creature. It cried out and then more arrived. Biting my lip, I focused on the feel of the shadows. Something stirred in my stomach and then I lashed out at one of the creatures, a shadowy whip stretch from my and smacking it across the room and into one of Tony's work tables. I repeated that move a few more times, feeling the drain in energy with each attack. One of the things shot at me, catching me in the right arm. I clutched it, more out of shock than anything. "Put up the shadow skin! It should work as a type of armor!"

Taking Tony's advice, I formed the second skin with part of my remaining energy.

"They just keep coming! Where's Bruce?" I called out to Tony as one of the things shot at me, the shot hitting my chest but most of it being absorbed by the 'armor' before I sent a burst of black back at my assailant. A deafening roar met my ears from a few floors above us.

"Does that answer your question?"

Ignoring Tony's sarcasm I continued to fight, keeping in mind the trapped Loki behind me. We were actually making a dent when a mocking laugh met our ears.

"Two humans protecting the monster that tried to subjugate their realm?" it boomed and I looked at the center of the remaining Chitauri to spot a large man. He had an odd bronze/gold looking contraption on his face and I swear looking at him was like looking at the dark void of space.

"Loki is not a monster," I growled lashing out at one of the Chitauri as it aimed to fire at me.

"You must be The Other!" Tony shot a Chitauri. The Other didn't look at him, merely stared at me, as if picking apart my soul.

"Tell me where Loki is, and I may spare your lives," he made his way towards the front of the Chitauri. I lashed out at him and he gripped the shadow. Yanking on it, he pulled me forward and into the dirt.

"How?" I choked out the word, struggling to pull myself from the mini crater in Tony's floor. He squeezed on the shadow, causing me to choke as an odd wrenching feeling took hold of me. I couldn't get the shadow to dissipate, as I usually could. His hand seemed to glow as he looked at it.

"An umbra TORTOR? How odd that one of your kind were to exist here," he yanked on it again, causing me to cry out in pain as my body fell back to the ground. "Thanos always wanted one of you as a pet. Too bad your mostly extinct."

"I am no one's pet," I coughed, a little bit of blood leaving my mouth as I struggled to my feet again.

"Yet you have such a convenient _leash_," his hand sparked red and a fiery sensation filled my body, forcing me to my knees in pain. I was barely aware of Tony yelling something and a loud blast feeling the room.

"Release your hold on her," Loki demanded, walking past me and toward The Other. "You are here for me, yes? Such a good errand boy you are."

"Laufeyson, in your Jotun form, no less," The Other seemed to grin into his words, his grip on my shadow lessening. Quickly, I let the shadow dissipate and my 'shadow armor' followed it as I placed my hands on the floor and tried to regain my breath. "What is this Midgardian to you?"

"That is none of your concern," Loki ground out the words, sounding furious.

"I see. Thanos was aware that your heart had grown soft," The Other mocked, moving forward. Loki reached out and grabbed his wrist, only to be flung off with a blast of power. The Other approached me, deflecting Tony's blasts as he reached me. His hand lashed out and gripped my throat, nearly choking me as he lifted me from the ground. "Such a fool to try to hide your toys from Thanos."

"Let me go," I growled, kicking out with my feet at his chest. He grunted but the grunt faded into mocking laughter as he turned around to face Loki.

"Is this the object of your affections, Laufeyson? A Midgardian? Were you not the one to call them weak?" he taunted Loki. I reached up at the hand that held me, summoning all my strength as I pulled the same trick I had done earlier on the ample on his hand. The Other hissed before dropping me and I scrambled away before collapsing against a table. "Is it not fitting for you to watch her die as punishment?"

The Other turned to me, his hand glowing red as he aimed it at me. I had no strength, no energy to summon the shadows to protect me from the blast. The blast left his hand and I closed my eyes, accepting my death as exhaustion pulled me into its clutches.

* * *

**Loki**

I watched in fury as he aimed what would most likely be a fatal blast at Jessie. Letting out a growl, I lurched forward and threw myself between her and the blast. The blast hit me as I put my back to it. Gritting my teeth, I looked down at Jessie's frail form. Then I felt the familiar tingle. It started in the pit of my stomach, fluttering through my veins. The sapphire of my skin washed away, replaced by the porcelain I had come to know.

_This is your second chance, my son._ Odin's voice filled my mind as I used my magic to repel the blast. Snarling, I turned to face The Other. My armor appeared in a golden shimmer of light and I sent a burst of green at him.

"You should know better than to try to break my things," I snapped, summoning several of my throwing knives and launching them at The Other. The Man of Iron shot at The Other as well and I was welcomed by the roar of the Hulk as he entered the workshop with Captain America on his heels. I looked at The Other, locking eyes with him. "I am not a monster. And I am not afraid."

A blast of green left my hand.

* * *

**~It's LONGER! Anyway, someone asked in a review if I would do a one shot for Violante. I wanted to know if anyone else thought I should. :P Also, how did you like this chapter?**

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	31. Conditions and Waffles

**~As a reward for putting up with me for 30 chapters, I hand you fluff.**

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

Waking up, I felt a deep ache throughout my body that was mostly focused on my abdomen. Groaning, I clutched the lower part of my torso and rolled off of the bed I had awoken in. Literally. With a crash, I hit the floor and let out another groan of pain. Spots littered my vision as I pulled myself onto my hands and knees as my head bowed and I tried to regain my senses. The door creaked open behind me but I didn't have enough energy to turn and see who it was.

"Why are you on the floor?" a familiar voice asked from behind me and an alabaster skinned arm met my vision before I was carefully lifted and placed on my slightly sore back on the bed. Looking up, I saw the figure leaning over me with his raven black hair falling in a curtain around his face as he gazed down at me with sparkling emerald eyes that melted my heart.

"Loki," I breathed, barely able to believe that it was him, _really him_. One of my hands rose, pale and shaking slightly, to touch his face. It didn't freeze at the contact. Loki leaned into my touch, smiling softly down at me. That smile warmed my chest. It was a real smile, even if it was a small one, and I loved it. He nodded before leaning down slightly to peck me on the lips. Pulling back, he stayed close enough for me to still be able to feel his minty breath wafting over my face. I couldn't help but grin back up at him.

"How are you feeling?" Loki inquired, one of his hands moving to cover the hand I still held to his face.

"I've certainly felt better," I rolled my eyes. Loki helped me into a sitting position before moving to sit next to me on the bed. My head leaned onto his shoulder and I closed my eyes, just taking a moment to revel in his closeness. We never really got the chance to just sit back and relax, his arm going around me and lightly pulling me closer to him. "I like this. It seems like we've never been able to just relax around each other."

"I like it as well," Loki murmured, kissing the top of my head. I ignored what had become a dull ache in my body, enjoying the moment as much as possible. Loki and I had a unique relationship, for sure. If you can even call it a relationship. We never really talked about it, or made it official. Plus, we have spent more time a part then we ever spent together.

"So are we...," I began, unsure how to broach the subject with Loki. I mean, it's _Loki_. Biting my lip, I turned slightly in his grip to face him. "Are we...like...I don't know... Are we, you know, dating?"

"Do you mean to ask if we are in a relationship?" Loki asked, smirking down at me. Pouting, I almost pulled away and sulked for him being such a sarcastic meanie to me. Instead, I nodded before looking down at where his other hand had gripped one of mine. "Believe it or not, Jessie, I prefer a more, as you Midgardians call it, _old fashion_ approach to relationships."

"What does that mean?" the pout was replaces by a confused expression, one of my eyebrows arching upwards as I looked at the god I loved. He was looking back at me, his emerald eyes automatically making contact with mine.

"It means I wish to court you, my love," he informed me, chuckling at the way my jaw dropped in surprise. "It is tradition, in Asgard, that a man should court the object of his affections before pursuing something more intimate. Be that as it may, many Æsir do not follow that tradition correctly. I will admit that I have not been one to follow it, for the most part."

He leaned closer to where I could again smell his minty breath as I looked into bright eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"For you, I wish to do this right. I want to experience all I can with you, for these past two months have proven to me that I do love you and I never want to be separated from you for a long period of time again," his forehead touched mine, his lips ghosting over mine as he spoke to me. His words made my chest feel warm and my eyes grow moist from happy tears.

"And what if I don't want to do traditional?" I questioned, grinning as I stared into Loki's eyes.

"Then I'll have no choice but to take you right here and now," Loki seemed to purr the statement and my heart stuttered as his lips touched mine with every movement as he spoke.

"I think I kind of like that idea," I muttered, kissing him once, deeply. Loki seemed to growl, returning the kiss with passion. I pulled back after a few seconds, smirking up at him. "But I like the idea of making you court me first."

"There a few conditions, though, if we want this to work," I held up a finger as he moved to kiss me again, postponing the moments as I pressed my finger to his smooth lips. He nodded, waiting for me to continue with naming the condition. "First, no more running off for weeks. Second, no more trying to sacrifice yourself for me. Finally, no more fights with supernatural beings without more of a heads up."

Loki smiled and I lowered my finger. He pressed a sweet kiss to my nose, causing me to crinkle it in protest, before replying, "Of course."

"Cool. I'm dating a god," I grinned, moving forward to kiss him again just as the door opened.

"Come on, you two! Can I not walk in here once without you two being lip locked like two hormone driven teenagers?! Let's keep this rated PG, please!" Tony objected to the sight in front of him, waving his coffee mug around as he spoke like a raving, rambling idiot.

"Like I haven't had to deal with you and your _guests_ before," Loki pulled away and I arched an eyebrow at Tony as I spoke. Tony held up his hands in mock surrender, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"In my defense, it only happened once or twice and JARVIS was supposed to have locked the door," Tony defended. "Anyway, I came to check up on you and to tell you that Steve says breakfast is ready if your up to it. Bruce and I convinced him to make your favorite, chocolate chip waffles with strawberries and chocolate ice cream."

"Dude!" I jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain and the face that I was in the outfit from the battle the other night, and made a run for the elevator. "JARVIS double time it on the elevator! I got me some waffles and chocolate!"

* * *

**Tony**

I watched/ heard her make a break for the elevator, almost knocking me off balance as she did so, before turning to look at Loki. He was grinning, looking out the open doorway that Jessie had just ran out of. I could still hear her shouting 'waffles' from here.

"She's a hand full sometimes," I informed him, smiling as I too looked out the way from which she had departed. "But you gotta give her credit, she's a tough one."

"That, we can agree on, Man of Iron. She is a lot tougher than I once believed," Loki spoke from where he now stood beside me. He moved to walk past me but I stopped him by gripping his arm. Turning to face me, I made direct eye contact with him.

"She's tough, but not invincible. Jessie is breakable, whether she'll admit it or not. If you _ever_ break her, I will personally escort you to Hell and sell my soul to the Devil to ensure he tortures you in a way that would make Thanos beg for mercy," I threatened.

"Miss Grey would like me to inform you two that if you do not get in the kitchen this instant than she is going to ignore Steve's wishes for her to be patient and eat all of the food by herself," JARVIS interrupted.

"She's serious, trust me on that," I looked, slightly wide eyed, at Loki before turning and running from the elevator. "JARVIS, tell Steve to do use his fucking super soldier powers and keep her away from my waffles!"

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	32. Reporters and Coffee Face

**~I am so horrible for taking so long to put this up! I'm not going to bore you with excuses because you guys probably want to read the update already.**

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

We walked along the streets of a mostly repaired New York, we being Tony, Loki, Bruce, and me. Loki was wearing a dark green Oxford long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black dress pants that made him look really fancy. His hair was growing a little past his shoulders and was tucked back behind his ears with a black fedora to top it off. I couldn't help but hold up my hand with only my pink raised and say 'fancy' in a really entertaining accent when I had first seen him in the ensemble. Tony was dressed in a Black Sabbath shirt and dark jeans with his signature sunglasses. Bruce was wearing a black Oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of jeans, looking quite uncomfortable with the prospect of going out into public.

"I'm warning you now, the press are going to pounce any second," Tony informed us when we reached around twenty feet from his precious Stark Towers. Rolling my eyes at him, I shoved his shoulder lightly. Tony was on my right side, Loki on my left, and Bruce on the other side of Tony. Loki hooked his right arm through my left, leaning down to kiss me on top of my head.

"I want Loki to see New York," I defended, leaning my head against Loki's arm as we walked since he was taller than me. We hadn't run into any press yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"I thought you were avoiding the press," Tony pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him.

"There's no point in even trying if I am going to be stuck with you three. Besides, it's not like they'll recognize me after all this time," I shrugged Tony's statement off, although I was slightly nervous about the press's reaction to our particular situation. Speaking of the devils, I spotted the news vans first before the flashing cameras swarmed. Before I knew it, we were surrounded. Clutching onto Loki tighter, I pulled my head from his arm and stared wide-eyed at the flash mob.

Tony leaned over and muttered, "See? They _pounce_!"

As he said that, he made a pouncing motion with his hands. Microphones were shoved in our faces. The only exception being Loki, whom the reporters all stared at wide eyed. Raising his hands, Tony got their attentions easily.

"Look, you have questions, we want food. There has to be a way for every one to get what they want," he spread out his arm, looking at the small crowd of reporters and cameras that surrounded him. You could tell it was his element, having all the attention. Tony thrived in this type of environment. "You, in the purple cardigan with a pigtail!"

The woman made her way to the front, her bubble gum pink lips making my eyes hurt as her camera man took to making sure he got all of us in the shot. The microphone was shoved in Tony's face first, "Julie Summers. Tony Stark, would you like to explain why the evil villain Loki is free and roaming the streets with you?"

"I kept trying to return him, but WalMart wouldn't take him back without a receipt," Tony shrugged with a chuckle and a smile, winking at the crowd. A few people chuckled as well, although Loki glared slightly at him.

"Do I recognize you?" one of the reporters near me, a man with a full head of light brown hair and black thin framed glasses, asked me soon after Tony had answered the woman's question.

"Probably not," I responded, trying to seem nonchalant and shy but failing because of the nerves that made me gut twist painfully. "I just have one of those familiar faces, I guess."

"Are you in a relationship with this woman?" a reporter with blonde hair asked Loki, getting too close to him for my comfort. She was pointing at me, an expectant look on her face as she put a pen to paper and awaited the god's answer. Loki looked down at the short woman, tensing next to me.

"If you are referring to Jessie, the answer is yes. I have moved on from the state I was in during my time trying to...subjugate your realm. Mostly thanks to Jessie, I am a new, and better, man," Loki answered honestly, moving his arm from mine in order to put it around me protectively. I loved the feel of his cool side against mine. "I served my punishment, courtesy of Odin, and am a better man for it. I can not simply apologize for what damage I caused to your realm, for it would not be enough to express my regret of my actions."

"Jessie? As in Jessica? As in Jessica Grey?" the same man from before inquired. Automatically growing uneasy at the sound of my full name leaving his mouth, I turned to face him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"That would be me, yes. Do I know you?" I arched an eyebrow at him as I slid one arm around Loki in order to get closer to the god and farther from the reporters.

"Isn't it true that you yourself are also a murderer?" the question shocked me, causing my mouth to drop and eyes to widen. Where did that question come from? What did this man know?

"Why would you ask me such a question?" I asked, feeling quite restless all of the sudden. I wanted to go back to the tower and hide out like a little hermit, never to see the light of flash photography again.

"Resources say that you were the cause behind the death of your very own little brother and father and that your violence continued even when you moved to the home of your relatives. What do you have to say to these accusations?" the reporter continued, shoving the microphone further in my face. Resources? SHIELD had wiped most of those records, hadn't they?

"This interview is over," I heard Tony say, pushing himself between the reporters and me. I had released Loki, ready to attack the man in the sudden anger that filled me.

"I am not a murderer," I found myself growling, narrowing my eyes at the man and fighting the temptation to punch him in the face. The man just grinned back, his hazel eyes glowing with glee. Realization dawned on me, and I looked at my clenched fists to see tiny black shadows licking around my fist. Shocked, I looked back up at him to see the man walking away and cameras flashing. Shaking the shadows off my hands, I took off running down the street.

* * *

**Loki**

Stunned, I watched as Jessie's face went blank before her eyes widened in realization and she looked back up at the man who had been questioning her. Cameras were flashing everywhere and I looked down to see her hands. Black shadows licked paths along her fists before she shook off her hands and began running down the street back the way we had come.

"Jessie!" I called after her, concerned for my love. Looking back at the reporters, I narrowed my eyes. "You should be ashamed for your actions. I shall ensure you regret them."

With that said, I turned on my heel and began my search for Jessie.

* * *

**Tony**

I was more than just pissed off at what that reporter had just said and done to Jessie. Waving the reporters away, Bruce and I caught up with Loki and began looking for the pale girl. We searched for half an hour before we came to a small coffee shop. Almost immediately, I spotted Jessie through the window. Loki spotted her as well, his pace picking up as he moved for the door.

* * *

**Jessie**

Charlotte spotted my upset face almost immediately, opening the shop door and wrapping a comforting arm around me before leading me to one of the tables in the quaint coffee shop. She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she offered to go get Mia from the back room. Thanking her, I accepted the warm hot chocolate that was placed in front of me and awaited the arrival of my friend. The short girl, flaming red hair and wide green eyes included, came out and squeaked when she saw me. I could see the tears in her eyes as she sat across from me at the booth.

"Is that really you, Jessie? Charlie said you were here, I just couldn't believe- It's been so long," Mia had tiny tears of joy running down her freckled cheeks as she looked me over. "How are you?"

"I've been better, Mia. I have missed you so much," I replied, wanting more than anything to rise out of my seat and pull the petite girl into a hug. It really had been a long time ever since I last spoke with the girl. Last time I had... Let's not go back to that day.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you forever with no signs of you!" Mia looked around the room and I followed her gaze, spotting one of the various flyers in the room that held photos of me from our last Christmas party. _She's really been looking for me?_

"I-" I began only to be interrupted as the coffee shop door opened and I turned around in my seat to see Loki. His eyes melted with concern as he moved over to where I sat.

"You're the guy who took her!" Mia screamed, taking her own coffee and chucking the cup at his face. Loki merely blinked a few times, his now coffee covered head halting in its movement to kiss me. I tried not to laugh at the sight of the brown liquid dripping off of soaked black locks of hair and running down his pale face. Moving forward, I kissed his nose before licking the yummy taste off my lips.

"Vanilla frappe, yum," I giggled at Loki's face, his eyebrows were high upon his forehead and his emerald eyes were slightly wider.

* * *

**~I will update ASAP! I swear!**

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	33. Umbra Populi

**This took awhile for me to post... But I am now on Winter Vacation and will have more access to my computer along with more free time to spend updating my stories.**

**Also, I am considering changing the summary. Lemme know what you think.**

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie**

After almost an hour of explaining things to Mia, getting a dish towel for Loki, ordering donuts because I was still starving, and convincing Loki that donuts were not meant to be eaten like you were having tea with the Queen, I found myself chatting easily with my friend about how I was as Loki and Tony argued over what song to play from a nearby jukebox and Bruce tried to get the two to stop being so childish.

"So, you and Mr. Tall Pale and Handsome? How's that?" Mia finally asked, pointing her right index finger at Loki and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Choking on my coffee, I used the dish towel from earlier to clean my face and the spot on the table that had resulted from my shocked choking.

"We're together but we haven't done... _that_," I bit my lip and cursed the rosy color of my cheeks as Mia grinned at me.

* * *

Mia was invited to Stark tower, Happy picking us up so as to avoid another incident like earlier's. I had showed her to my section of Tony's workshop, separating us from the others so that I could spend more time with my friend. Shortly after we had entered my sectioned off room, Mia had began asking many questiond about what had happened to me during the time of my 'disappearance'. Now, I was telling her about the fight with The Other.

"So, wait. He called you a _what_?" Mia inquired, her eyes lighting up in recognition.

"An umbra TORTOR, why?" I was relaxed in my desk chair, looking at her with a tilt of my head and curiosity glittering in my eyes. Mia stood, looking around my room before returning her gaze to me.

"Where's your computer? An 'umbra TORTOR' is a Latin word," Mia looked at me expectantly. "I remember reading something about it once."

"JARVIS?" I stood from my chair, suddenly intrigued.

"Yes Miss Grey?" the British-sounding AI spoke, obviously confusing Mia as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Can you translate the Latin words 'umbra TORTOR' for me?" I requested, knowing well that JARVIS could do as I had asked of him. It took barely a moment, long enough for me to draw in a breath, before JARVIS's voice filled the room again.

"It translates as 'Shadow Wielder', Miss Grey," the AI informed me in his British accent. I would have to somewhat explain JARVIS to Mia at a later time.

"The phantom is correct," a voice that I vaguely recognized sounded from the doorway. Turning to face it with a small grimace, I almost growled at JARVIS for not locking the freaking door. Taking up most of my doorway, was none other than Thor Odinson. Perfect. Thor was looking at me with an expression that combined curiosity and seriousness into one warrior package.

"Thor, correct?" I crossed my arms over my chest as Mia tensed slightly behind me. I may not have given her the best impression of Thor in my little story. Who could blame me? The guy practically stole my boyfriend right out from under me! (Not in the way you're thinking you little perverts.) Thor nodded in response.

"You must be the Lady Jessica. The phantom informed me that I would find you here," Thor cast the room a short glance before returning his unwavering gaze back to me.

"Why, exactly, are you looking for me?" I felt the oily shadows begin to lick the palms of my hands in a way that resembled discomfort.

"The All Father has requested a meeting with you and my brother, Loki. I am here to retrieve you," Thor stated as if it was a great honor for me to be requested by Odin himself.

"Thor! JARVIS told we you were here. What are you doing all the way-" Tony stopped when he spotted me narrowing my eyes at the thunder god.

* * *

**Loki**

I was relaxing, eating one of the many pastries that came in a cardboard box from Stark's cupboard as I watched some odd play on Stark's show box, when I decided that I was bored. Wanting to check on Jessie, I stood from the couch I had been lounging on.

"JARVIS?" I addressed the phantom, using the title that I had heard Jessie and Stark address the voice with.

"How may I assist you?" its accented voice responded.

"Do you know where I may locate Jessie?" I asked.

"Miss Grey is downstairs in her section of Master Stark's workshop speaking with Mr. Odinson," the phantom replied. Hearing this information, I began striding towards the metal box that would transport me down to Stark's workshop.

* * *

**Jessie **

"Why does he want to meet me?" I ignored Tony's presence as I asked the question, keeping my eyes locked with Thor's. No one noticed the elevator door opening.

"He wants to meet the Midgardian that has swayed his son from evil and-" Thor began, only to be cut off as I snapped at him.

"Cut the crap," I found myself even more agitated, with no feasible reasoning behind it. I had uncrossed my arms, noticing the way Thor's eyes went down to my arms where the oily black shadows were licking up my arms.

"Calm down Jessie," Tony's voice floated into my head, only to be knocked right back out. The anger was completely irrational, and I knew that. For some unknown reason, the blonde made me feel irritated.

"Get away from her!" Loki ordered, causing me to look up and catch sight of him as he made his way across the room. Thor stepped back and to the side a bit, turning to face Loki.

"Brother-"

"_I am not your brother_! You know full well not to approach an umbra TORTOR with Mjölnir," Loki hissed, barely audible. Confused I looked down to see the hammer that the thunder god held in one of his large hands. Looking down at his hammer, Thor took a noticeably large step backwards and away from me. I looked behind me to see a terrified Mia with her back pressed against one of the bookshelves. As Thor moved away, the shadows melted from my arms.

"Mia...," I trailed off, holding out a hand to her that she eyed warily. After a few moments of waiting for her to take it and her not moving, I sighed and let it drop back down to my side. Looking back to Loki, he stretched out his hand to me and I took it without question.

"I believe we have some explanations due. Shall we move this conversation to a more suitable environment?" Loki looked to Tony with one slightly raised eyebrow. Tony nodded before leading us towards the elevator.

* * *

We all seated ourselves in Tony's living room/lounge area. I sat between Tony and Loki on one of the couches, Loki's arm wrapped around me protectively. Thor sat in one of Tony's armchairs, his hammer off to the side. Steve was opposite of Thor, sitting on a sofa with Bruce. Mia, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor between Tony and Steve.

"So, where are we going to start?" Tony asked, going to take a sip out of his scotch only to have it pulled from his hand and handed over to Loki. Using his magic, Loki transformed the scotch into red wine, taking a sip from it with a smirk on his face. Tony shot me a look. "We are going to have to train you out of that."

"I am not a pet, Tony," I gave him a sharp look.

"On the contrary, umbra exciderunt were created by Dark Elves as weapons or 'pets'," Thor interrupted, gaining a glare from me.

"I am not-"

"Exciderunt?" Mia perked up. "Doesn't that mean 'unforgotten'?"

"It does. During one of our lower profile battles with the Dark Elves they had unleashed hundreds of the umbra TORTOR. The result was so catastrophic that none who fought that day could ever forget the shadows that plagued the battlefield," Thor informed us. Hearing this, I looked down at my hands uncertainly.

"I'm human though, so I can't be an umbra TORTOR," I shook my head. "Nothing _created_ me."

"You recall Violante, yes?" Loki asked, turning to me and ignoring the puzzled expression on his brother's face. I nodded in response. "She was one of the umbra populi, the Shadow People. After most of the umbra TORTOR were eradicated, the shadows they once wielded began to die. Many of them, like Violante, came to Midguard to find new hosts. Of course, very few even survived the trip."

"Why?" I questioned, looking up at him and biting my lip nervously.

"Well, in order to create a Shadow Wielder they needed shadows. The Shadow People were created from the shadows, forged of the darkest of the dark. The Shadow Wielders were the hosts of the Shadow People, since the Shadow People could not survive long without a host. The Dark Elves would kidnap Midgardians and sacrifice them to one of the Shadow People. If the Midgardian wasn't strong enough, it would lose its free will. The Shadow Person that they were given to would be in debt, however, to the Dark Elf that had supplied its new host. When their hosts are destroyed, they must find new ones. Violante was a youngling, must have been. She was stronger than she should have been and when she found you, she had finally found a host," Loki explained, taking both of my hands in his as I processed this information.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	34. Memories Shown The Light

**So... Bloody heck... So, I ended the last chapter earlier than I meant to...because Fanfiction deleted about a paragraph and a half with its little paradox typing deal. ANYWAY! I am completely baffled by the fact that I can understand all the freaky paradox crap in homestuck but fanfiction leaves me completely baffled and furious.**

**On a HAPPIER NOTE! We broke 100 reviews! OHMYGOAT!**

**~Loki dances like a butterfly in the Mexican desert...that is all. He just needs a hug! Hug Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie **

Silence overwhelmed us, tying itself as if it were an invisible noose around my neck. Everything about my life shimmered into a new light. One memory forced itself to the surface, demanding attention and sucking me back into that house.

* * *

_"You killed them! You killed the love of my life! You _murdered _my son!" Mommy screamed at me as she came raging through the house towards where I sat next to the tub. Water ran from the faucet and splashed into the filling porcelain but the noise was drowned out as I was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and twisted to face my mother's wild and unfocused eyes. "Y-You t-took my b-ba-baby girl."_

_"Mommy, I-" my words were choked off as bony hands that had lost their beauty with age and stress wrapped themselves around my throat. I couldn't breathe, my small hands going up to her larger, bony ones and pulling._

_"Stop calling me that! I don't care what you do or say! You're not my daughter! You're a monster and I refuse to let you use my daughter's corpse as some type of puppet for you to play with any longer!" my head snapped back and forth as she began shaking me. Her nails dug into the skin of my neck. Tears filled my eyes, beginning to spill over and down my cheeks. I was lifted from my seat on the edge of the tub and off the ground, my bare feet dangling uselessly over the tile. I couldn't speak as my own mother choked me and shook me back and forth with surprising strength. "I am going to hand you over to Director Fury and let his people rip you out of my daughter's corpse so she can finally rest in the her one piece of heaven she deserves!"_

_**"Leave her alone you daft woman!" **a voice left my body that was not my own. My mother's eyes widened and I tried to speak to her just as I was shoved back into the cold, dark cell I had tried so hard and so long to avoid. I watched as my body wrenched itself free of my mother's grip and then landed with a slight thump on the tile. A bone-chilling growl left 'me' as my body whipped around and black streaked my vision. My mother was shoved into the overfilling tub and my body jumped on top of hers like a predator on its prey. My hands clasped down on her wrists and then the black streaks came back, wildly striking out at her wrists. When it stopped and I finally began to come out of my 'jail cell' it was too late for me to do anything. She was crying, her tears mixing with her blood in the bath water.  
_

_"You're a monster, a bloody monster," she choked, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Her body went limp in my hands as they went to her shoulders._

_"Mommy? Mommy, wake up!" I began shaking her, trying to get her to open her eyes and look up at me. I didn't care if she hated me as long as she would look at me. "Please! I'll do anything! I-I'll eat my vegetables! I'll be good, Mommy, I swear! You'll be proud of me! I won't pull pranks anymore."_

_"Die...," was the last word to leave her lips. I gasped, scrambling out of the tub and tripping over the now wet tile until my head smashed against a mirror and I collapsed onto the floor with a shower of glass falling around me. I wondered why none of it cut my skin. My eyes went to one large shard and I saw my reflection in it. _(It was different this time- in the memory. What I usually recalled see would be my own tear-stained face) Instead, I was looking at blood red orbs and, most horrifying of all, oily black skin covering my own and shielding me from the glass. _I wished it would let the glass slit my throat. _

_"Stand, Shadow Child," a voice boomed in the small room and I looked to the doorway to see a large man with a golden eye patch. Shakily, I stood onto my feet. One of the stranger's hands went to my shoulder, causing a slight burn to fire up there that grew more intolerable with every passing moment. I tried to pull away but his grip on me surpassed my own. "State your name."_

_"J-J-J-" I began to stutter out of fear and sorrow._

_"Speak clearly lest our time be cut short," he ordered._

_"Jessica Grey, Sir," I bowed my head slightly, surprised by the sudden clearness of my voice and not sure what it was about the man that made me feel the need to act so formal._

_"I am Odin. Do you know what you are, Lady Grey?" the man questioned._

_"A monster," I spat, angry tears forming in my eyes._

_"No, you are a Wielder," Odin told me._

_"What do you want from me?" I asked him, angrily wiping the tears from my eyes._

_"As you grow, you will forget all of what you truly are. If your powers were to ever truly arise, it would be devastatingly catastrophic to this realm. Therefore, when the time comes that you will unlock the ability to reach your true potential, I will retrieve you and take you with me so as to ensure the safety of the realms.," Odin informed me._

_"I don't understand," I looked up at him, confused as to what he meant._

_"All in due time, Shadow Child," his voice seemed to echo in my mind as the fiery burn on my shoulder spread across my skin and seemed to rip the shadow away from me. White light filled my vision as my eyes seemed to catch on fire and I let out a horrendous scream as I fell to my knees. When his hand finally left my shoulder, any support it had given was gone and I collapsed to my knees. Once I could see again, I realized that the man had vanished._

* * *

"Love?" Loki's voice pulled me from the bone-chilling memory and I snapped my eyes up to look at him. His eyes showed obvious concern.

"You bastard!" I growled, wrenching out of Loki's grip to face Thor. My fingers curled like claws. "You were sent here to retrieve me so your father could lock me away in a cage like an animal!"

"Wha-" Tony began, startled by my outburst.

"I assure you that I do not know my father's what my father's intentions with this meeting may be," Thor's expression was one of sincere confusion as he cut off Tony. Be that as it may, I couldn't help the anger that flooded my veins like blood.

"Then what did you think he wanted to do? Have a fucking tea party?!" I growled, mentally blaming Tony for my foul language that I had mostly picked up from his bad habits.

"Calm down, love. I don't understand what has you riled up," Loki pulled me back onto the couch. I was so angry I was surprised not to find steam coming out of my ears as I glared at the god that sat so ignorantly in the armchair. Then I realized Loki's statement and twisted around sharply to shoot him a look that practically dripped venom.

"Excuse me for having a problem with people suddenly accusing me of being something a so inhuman and unforgivably horrid that I should be locked inside a cage until I rot and die!" I growled at him.

"Jessie-" Loki began.

"I am sure my father no longer wishes such a fate upon you. After all, he must see that you are not like the umbra TORTOR our people fought-" Thor interrupted, standing from his chair with a look that said 'my father knows best and can do no wrong'.

"I doubt the All Father cares about _who_ she is, Thor. To him, it will always be about _what _a person is," Loki seemed to hiss slightly with the statement, his eyes narrowing as he placed an arm across my torso and moved me slightly behind him whilst rising from the couch. "If Jessie does not wish to go to Asgard, I see no reason for her to be forced."

"Father wishes-"

"I do not care what your father wishes!" I snapped, strands of black coiling around my arms like vines as I stood. Loki shifted position to face me, his hands going to my shoulders as he held me back. I pulled out of his grasp, approaching the blonde in two short steps as my anger and frustration boiled over the edge. "I'm not going to let someone lock me in a cage again."

"He only wishes to meet you and Lo-"

"Bull!" I wasn't really sure what happened next. The world slowed down around me as vines of black lashed out from all around me and struck out at the surrounding area. My vision was streaked with black until I could no longer see through the oily substance. I felt a surge of pain run up my spine as a horrid scream left my throat. Both of my feet left the ground and I felt as if my very essence was being burned.

"Thor, your _hammer_! Get it away from her!" Loki's voice pierced the air just before I felt the searing heat replaced by a deep cooling sensation. My body dropped to the ground and I felt arms wrap around me. The arms were cool to the touch, a soothing cool that crept into my veins and caused me to snuggle into the subconsciously.

"Sorry," I managed to grumble/moan.

* * *

**Loki **

Her skin was black, as if the shadows had wound around it in that second skin she had used a few times before. Even though her eyes were wide open, they were entirely black with a scarlet iris burning into the black as if it were charred there eternally like an open wound or a scar upon the deep emptiness of the darkest pits of space. Her mouth was open in a silent, dying scream as she blinked twice. Vines of black fell across the floor surrounding us and Stark's now torn furniture that had been caught in the crossfire. Thor was pulling himself from a hole in one of the walls that a few of the oil vines had propelled him into. His hammer in hand, Thor eyed Jessie warily, as if she may go off again at any moment.

"I told you to keep Mjölnir away from her," I growled at him. My arms glowed green as I pulled Jessie closer. The spell I was using was meant to be a soothing spell.

"Sorry," Jessie moaned into one of my arms, burying her face in it as if the alabaster skin were one of her pillows.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	35. I'll See Him

**So this took me awhile due to sheer procrastination mixed with writer's block and I also watch Sherlock and yea... sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Loki **

Jessie was sleeping peacefully in the Man of Iron's room, her skin slowly fading from its inky black. When I had laid her down on the bed her skin had been grey as stone. Now I stood in the living room with the Hulk, the Man of Iron, the Captain, and Thor. The Mia girl had opted out to watch over Jessie while we talked in the closest thing to private that Stark's building was able to offer. Thor, looking oddly put out, was sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees. Stark was trying to see about salvaging his couch. Bruce was sipping from a cup of freshly made coffee, his fingers clenched around the cup in a death grip with a tense line to his posture. The Captain was standing over by the hall that lead to Tony's bedroom.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself," I hissed at Thor from where I stood, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. There was a stirring in my chest, a small ember flickering to life that wanted to embed Thor's face into a wall. _No. _

"I did not intend to upset her, bro-Loki," Thor looked to me, his gaze unwavering even as I glared back at him. "Father-"

"If she doesn't want to see Odin, I will not force it upon her," I cut him off before he could finish, earning an exasperated look from him.

"Brother-"

"_I am not your-_"

"I'll see him on one condition."

My head snapped in the direction of Jessica's voice. Her face was ashen, one arm draped around Mia and her gaze fixed on Thor. She had slid on a baggy grey hoodie on that hung from her figure loosely. The Captain moved to her side, taking over supporting her even when she grumbled about 'not needing any help'. I took an instinctive step towards her and her gaze flickered to me for a moment before returning to rest on Thor.

"I want Tony, Bruce, and Steve to go in with Loki and me to see Odin. No exceptions. I won't go without them," her voice seemed to grow in strength and confidence as she straightened herself up and continued to look Thor in the eye with a stubbornness in her eyes that dared him to try to argue with her. "That is the only way I will see Odin."

"So we get to go play visitor in shiny town for once?" Stark looked up from a piece of couch to smirk up at Thor. Resisting the urge to smite him, I turned my attention back to Jessica.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have you guys to protect me, right? Besides," her eyes slid down to the floor for a moment, the sapphires growing distant with the thoughts you could almost see racing through them, before she looked back to me with renewed determination hardening the gem-like orbs, "the All Father has the answers to some questions I have.

* * *

**Jessie **

It had been a few hours since my announcing that I would see Odin. Now I was sitting on my bed, trying to get some of the weariness to leave me as I sipped from a glass of apple juice and tried to decide what I should pack for a mini vacation to Asgard. Someone knocked on the door just as I decided that shorts were probably not the best idea. Then again, it's not like I care what a bunch of Norse 'gods' think about me. At this point, I would much rather just drown them in pickle juice.

The knock sounded again, reminding me of someone's presence outside my door. Looking at the door, I tried to decide whether or not I wanted to answer. It couldn't be Mia, she had gone home an hour ago.

"It's not locked," I finally informed the person on the other side of the door, chucking a pair of sweats into my backpack. When I looked back up, I was greeted by the sound of a door clicking shut and emerald eyes staring back at me. "Loki."

"I decided to come and check on you," he moved to sit next to me as I made room for him at the foot of my bed. I smiled softly at him as my feet tucked up underneath me and he moved his right hand across the blanket to cover my left. His fingers were long and thin, his hand easily taking over mine in size. "How are you fairing?"

"Much better, just trying to decide what I need to take with me to Asgard," I gave the backpack a disinterested glance before looking back to him. His eyes went to the bag and his head twitched just slightly before his eyes found mine.

"Anything you need will be brought to you by servants when we arrive, I assure you," Loki's thumb moved back and forth across the back of my hand in a soothing motion. I tried not to cringe at the word 'servants', reminding myself that he was royalty and royalty had servants. A hand pulled me from my thoughts, His left hand gliding up to cradle my cheek. "There is nothing to worry about, love. Odin can do nothing to you as long as I am there."

I felt my smile grow fractionally before it was interrupted by his lips touching mine. They were smoothed, a contrast to my lightly chapped lips. He moved them against mine with slow, purposeful movements. It wasn't news to me that he was more experience, and I was reminded of that when I felt his well-honed skill compared against my own amateur kissing technique. A giggle escaped me and interrupted our kiss as Loki pulled away and I began laughing like an idiot.

"Sorry," I tried to fight down the laughs as I looked up at his confused/offended expression. "Oh, don't look so offended. I was just comparing our kissing skills and then it hit me that I am comparing my amateur skills to a literal god and so I-"

He cut me off with a kiss, moving to lean over me. My back pressed against soft blankets and my breath was stolen away as I opened my eyes to see glowing emeralds. His lips, some odd shade of pink, hovered above mine as we breathed the same- now minty- air. One of my hands slid up to the side of his face as I breathed his name. Lips came back to meet lips and any words needed to be spoken were said without a sound.

A hoodie was shed, discarded to some corner of the room and forgotten in the same second. Long fingers curled into inky black hair, tangling into the long locks without hesitation. Smiles broke out on two faces and two pairs of eyes, sapphire and emerald, danced behind closed eyelids as moonlight played across the covers and dreams tangled themselves with reality.

_Loki._

* * *

**It's short but I plan on updating more and for this to finish within... 10 chapters? I am still unsure about doing a Violante one shot but I might look into doing it just to get rid of pesky writer's block.**

**Let me know what you thought. What you liked (loved?), what you didn't like (hated?).**

**Favorites are loved, Followers are adored, and Reviewers are given virtual cupcakes (and, according to my friends and anyone who has ever eaten one of my cupcakes, I make the best freaking cupcakes)**


	36. How Do You Put This Stuff On?

**So this took me awhile due to sheer procrastination mixed with writer's block and I also watch Sherlock and yea... sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie **

I frowned against my will as we finally prepared to leave for Asgard. Dressed in a simple pair of black pants with one of Tony's ACDC shirts, because I had been too lazy to put effort into my appearance when I awoke this morning, I was silently wishing I hadn't agreed to this. Anxiety built up inside me, curling into a knot in my stomach that only loosened when Loki grasped my hand in his own. He was in full Asgardian armor, a horned helm upon his head that looked like it would cause him to topple over at any moment. With my other hand, I reached over to toy with his dark green cape. He smiled softly at me and I squeezed his hand lightly.

"Isn't eleven o'clock in the morning a little early for interdimensional travel?" Tony groaned as he quite literally trudged into the room with four suitcases and Bruce following behind with four more. As Tony dropped the luggage, I moved forward and handed him a cup of coffee.

"What's with all the luggage, boys?" I asked, looking at the suitcases suspiciously. Tony looked to me, his lips still pressed lightly against the rim of the mug.

"Science," Tony replied simply, taking a sip of the coffee before downing a large gulp of the steaming liquid. Rolling my eyes, I kicked one of the suitcases nearest to me. "You can't expect me to go to their home without bringing some equipment. I mean _look at them_. Fucking Shakespeare meets Dragon Age."

My eyes glided over to the two Norse gods. Looking at their complicated armor, I had to choke back a laugh that bubbled in my throat. I lightly shoved Tony, both of us holding back laughs as Loki quirked an eyebrow at us and Thor's face did that scrunchy confused-looking thing. I walked over to Loki and pressed a light kiss to the side of his helmet, "It's okay Rudolph."

Loki glared lightly at me as I pulled away with a smirk on my face.

"Where's Captain Spangle-Bottoms?"

* * *

Asgard.

My first view of it was the interior to a very large observatory-looking room. The yanking sensation that had been pulling us here during transporting melted away, leaving me weak at my knees. Loki went to catch me but I waved him off, thinking I could just straighten myself up and the nausea would pass. Tony and I managed to lock dazed eyes just before we both toppled over and onto our backs. The hard floor made a loud smacking sound as we hit and sent a shock of pain dancing across my spine.

Loki moved to give me a hand up but I declined, preferring to just let the nausea pass while staring up at the tiny stars that were dancing in front of my eyes. The stars faded and I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"The one time I would have like a bunch of shadowy tentacles to reach out around me and keep me from getting hurt and I get _nothing_," I moaned, glaring at a speck of dust that was twinkling right above my face.

"The All Father has placed wards against the powers of the umbra TORTOR here," an authorative voice informed me. I turned my head and spotted a tall, dark man with bright eyes that seemed to look everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Despite that, I still felt as if his eyes were burning a path into my very soul. "Welcome, Princes of Asgard, Heroes of Midgard, and umbra TORTOR."

I couldn't help but feel as if there had been venom in his words as he addressed me. Loki solidified that assumption as he moved his body between the tall man ad myself. Frowning, I pulled myself off the ground and turned to help Tony up. He mumbled under his breath, rubbing his lower back as he straightened out. We both moved to retrieve our luggage, me not taking my eyes off of the man in complicated armor with a helmet more comedic than Loki's.

"Jessie is of no threat to Asgard, Heimdall," Loki was tensed, like a cobra waiting to strike. His eyes were cold daggers, meeting Heimdall's limitless gaze. I wondered why the two would have such palpable tension, before remembering that they were meant to fight to the death during Ragnarok, the apocalypse. Suitcase in hand, I moved to Loki's side and entwined out fingers together. He looked down at me, his stance softening.

"You were also once perceived as not a threat to Asgard by the All Father," Heimdall's words were almost mocking, causing Loki's hand to tighten around my own as he tensed.

"The whole back and forth between you and Donner here has been amusing and all but I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that I really just want to crash on a bed and sleep," Tony interrupted the two, running a hand through his messed up brown locks.

"Tony's right. We are not here as a threat, Heimdall. However, we will respect your leader's wishes. Now, if you would kindly let us pass...?" Steve moved forward a few steps and I watched as he spoke with both hands clasped behind his back and his eyes emotionless as he looked at Heimdall. 'Looking' at Steve, Heimdall moved to the side. We took that as a sign that we could pass and began moving. As I passed Heimdall, however, he gripped my elbow. Seeing a certain look in his eyes that clearly read 'I have something to say to you', I let my hand slide out of Loki's and told my friends I would catch up.

Now I was face to face with Heimdall. The Gatekeeper.

"You complement Loki. You make the Prince see the error in his ways and strive to do better. Do be careful during your visit, however. Very few in Asgard hold tolerance for the umbra TORTOR," he informed me. I looked into his eyes and nodded, a feeling of dread beginning to curl around my stomach and squeeze it like a boa constrictor finishing off its prey. He looked away from me, eyes growing even more distant, if that was even possible. My hand on my stomach, I tried to calm myself as I approached Loki and the others. Emerald eyes met my sapphire irises and I wished I could convey in that one moment the turmoil of emotions whirling around in my head.

* * *

Odin.

He was a hulking mass of a man with a golden eye patch and crisp white hair. He was seated upon a throne, not standing until we had fully entered the large chamber/room. Does everything here have to look so golden? Squinting, I wished for just a little bit of darkness in this bright city of sunshine and burly men in capes. I didn't like it here. It felt as if I was a specimen, a weak little experiment. Odin had wards placed up against my abilities, I was powerless. _No, I have my friends. They won't let Odin lay a finger on me. _

"I must apologize for the wards. They have been placed upon Asgard for many years," Odin's booming voice seemed to crackle slightly with age, barely changing from the voice I heard in my memory of him. My body stiffened, as if naturally, at the sight of him and the sound of his voice. "I did not expect for you to bring so many... guests, Thor."

"Lady Jessica would not come without the company of her allies. I did not think that it would be an issue. After all, they are my companions as well as three of the Heroes of Midgard, Father," Thor took a step forward, his back straightened and eyes locked with Odin's one eye. I felt a strange tingle run across my spine, goosebumps spreading across my skin like wildfire as I stared up at the All Father. His demeanor had changed from one of practiced hospitality to one of carefully calculated politeness. The sudden change set me on edge and I felt like a rabid wolf being stared down by the barrel of a shotgun as a foot shoved into my back and pinned me to the ground.

"If you do not wish for my friends to be here, say the word All Father and _we _will leave your... _humble _domain," I found my mouth opening and words falling off of my lips without much thought. Odin turned is gaze to me and I stared back at him, trying to keep my gaze from wavering. Looking into his eye, I felt an uncomfortable fire spread across my skin. All I could smell was blood, my mom's blood, and I could hear my own sobs and suddenly the air wasn't there and I was choking- _no drowning _- and-

"Jessie," Loki's voice was a soothing anchor, yanking me out of the memory and back into reality. I looked to him and saw concern in his eyes. His eyes, however, were on my hands. Blood ran down the pale palms where my nails had been digging into them. I shook my hands, looking back to the All Father to see curiosity glittering in his one eye.

"Of course I do not mind, shadow child. Someone will come to escort you to your rooms. For now, I must go. However, there will be a feast tonight to celebrate the arrival of my returned son and the visitors from Midgard. Dress accordingly," with those words, he exited the room and I released a breath I had not realized I was holding.

"He isn't much for idle chit chat, is he?" Tony was suddenly beside me and I nearly punched him for sneaking up on me like that even though he was hardly being sneaky.

* * *

**Loki **

I could see it in her eyes, a striking fear that chilled even me. She was powerless here, Odin had made sure of that. My eyes trailed down to her palms. They weren't healing, a side effect of having lost her slightly quickened healing abilities. Gently, I took her hands in my own and allowed a green glow to pass over them as I healed the tiny cuts.

Odin had prepared a separate room for Jessie, but I did not object when she asked to instead sleep in my old bedroom with me. It took all of my willpower not to smite Stark when he warned us to 'try not to make any reinguin babies while we were alone'. I had no idea what a renguin was, but by the way Jessica glared at him it had to be some type of abomination. **(thanks to Waffelen for coming up with reinguin) **

Jessie was sitting on the edge of my bed, knees tucked up against her chest as she stared at the flickering green flames that crackled in the fireplace across from her. I was dressing myself in my formal attire, which mostly consisted of a very complicated tunic with buckles and straps in many random places. My magic easily assisted me in putting on the complicated garb.

Once I was dressed for Odin's little 'celebration' I turned to see that Jessie was now lying on her back, staring up at slowly rotating chandelier of mirrors I had hanging from my ceiling. Thousands of Jessicas reflected in the shards, looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Are you going to get dressed, love?" I moved to her side and took a seat at the edge of the bed, looking down at her and trying to read her emotions but she was a closed book.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Loks," she muttered, her palms moving up to rub her eyes tiredly.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Jessica," I assured her. She sighed, pulling herself up into a sitting position beside me and looking over to glare at the ensemble of red and black that had been brought for her to change into. The red was like rubies, reminding me of her eyes whenever she used her shadow skin. It was easy to tell Odin had chosen the color on purpose, a way to show the people what she was without blatantly saying it. Her eyes burned holes into the fabric and I waved my hand, turning the ruby red to a sapphire blue. "Better?"

"Much better," a small smile pulled at her lips as she took my hand and squeezed it before getting up and moving over to the now sapphire and black ensemble. Her eyes scanned over the various buckles and straps as her fingers ghosted over it. "Now how on earth do you put this stuff on?"

* * *

**It's a longer chapter! Yay? o.o I take so long with these things sometimes and I am so sorry for that you guys. You have the right to pelt me with seashells for the long waits I put you through.**


	37. Not My Loki

**So I am starting my new job in 3 days and won't be able to work as much on my fanfics but since this is the only fanfic I am focusing on right now I still hope to finish it up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Though you all know that, I have to say it for legal reasons.**

* * *

**Jessie **

Straps rubbed against my right side, my left should, and a few other places on my abdomen as we moved down the massive hallway. The dress was tight and form-fitting at the top with part of it coming up in a fancy buckle in the upper left thigh and the rest tumbling down to brush my my right ankle. I had slipped on a pair of black leggings on underneath to cover up my exposed thigh. The last thing I needed were a bunch of buff beef heads staring at my thighs. The top of the dress fell in a semi-loose bundle of the silky sapphire fabric just above one of the buckles that ran beneath my chest. Two three inch thick straps covered my shoulders and buckled in the front.

Putting on the dress had been a test of patience and will. I was not stupid enough to arrive to Odin's little 'celebration' without wearing the gaudy thing. After getting it on, I was forced to acknowledge that I now had to put on a pair of black boots that had their own sets of buckles for me to fasten. Not to mention the heels made me a few inches taller. As we walked down the hall, I fought to maintain balance in the horrid shoes.

Loki's long fingers were intertwined with my own and I wondered if I could break his hand with how hard I was gripping it. My eyes slid up to observe Loki's profile. His face was carefully neutral, emerald eyes standing out against snow white flesh and darkening with a seriousness and control that I had not observed before in my love. They seemed to be standing on the fence between emerald and a deep forest green. His mouth was pulled tight, pink lips thinning. His hair was smoothed back, tucked behind his ears and brushing against the base of his long alabaster neck. This was Loki of Asgard, not Loki who secretly loves whipped cream and once spent an hour trying to lick it from the tip of his nose while Tony recorded it and I eventually ended it with a light kiss to his nose before moving down to his mouth and allowing him to lightly remove it from my lips as we kissed softly.

A sigh left me, I didn't like Loki of Asgard near as much as my Loki.

* * *

**Loki **

The slight warmth Jessica's hand provided seemed to anchor me to reality. I didn't want to be here, not if it meant that Jessie was in danger. Any Aesir who learned of what she was would line up to fight her in exchange for glory and vengeance for what the Umbra TORTOR had done to our ranks in the war. Despite knowing what would happen when they found out, I knew there was no way to avoid it. Jessica was in harms way for as long as we stood on Aesir soil.

My eyes moved to her, her face seemed to be carved from stone. Her eyes betrayed her, however, and I could see a turmoil of emotions swirling in the sapphire vortexes. Her pale skin was almost as pale as my own, as if the blood had drained from her face. A couple of small indentations decorated her lower lip from her biting it nervously when she thought no one was looking. Her shadowy black hair had been gathered and fell in a wave to rest over her left shoulder and expose the side of her neck.

Squeezing her hand reassuringly, I moved down quickly to leave a small peck underneath her ear. Her stony faced fractured as a small smile etched itself against the frozen surface.

"It will be fine," I assured her.

I wasn't referred to as the God of Lies for nothing.

* * *

**Jessie **

The grand room that held the celebration was bigger than any room I had ever been in. Large ornate chandeliers hung from a golden ceiling, their crystals sparkling from where they hung precariously. People dressed in dresses and fancy tunics, and some in armor that I assumed were guards, mingled in the massive space around a table that stretched across the room with chairs surrounding it. Everything appeared to be made of gold and other precious metals/gems. Tony located us soon after we entered, walking up to us in his own crimson and gold tunic thing. He pulled at the collar with a grimace and I looked to see Bruce doing similar in his black and green ensemble.

"Well don't you two look like sex with legs?" Tony smirked, moving forward to toy with the buckle on my thigh.

"Oh definitely. If by sex you mean gaudy with a dash of clumsy idiocy thrown in," I grimaced as I popped his hand. "If I hadn't brought these leggings I might have just shown up in some jeans and a shirt.

"I tried that, the guards dragged me back into the room," Tony frowned, sticking his tongue out slightly. Bruce rolled his eyes at him, tugging on one of his own buckles with discomfort.

"Where's Steve?" I asked, looking around for the Captain. My eyes finally spotted the blond from where he was walking alongside Thor and four other Aesir I didn't know. One looked like ginger Santa, one was a woman with long black hair and a piercing gaze that was fixed on Thor in a very suggestive fashion, another looked like Jackie Chan meets Shakespeare, and the last was handsome with blond hair and playful eyes. All three wore armor, as if were a second skin to them. Steve was in a blue tunic with golden detailing. Thor had his arm strung across Steve and his booming laughter stretched across the room to meet my ears. Steve laughed much less audibly before catching sight of us and pointing in our direction.

"Brother! Friends!" Thor boomed as he marched up to us and slid his arm back to his side before moving and pulling Loki into a crushing hug. Loki hissed out a protest that I couldn't quite make out before pushing Thor off of him. Thor's smile did not falter as he turned to us. "Meet my friends, Sif and the Warriors Three!"

_Of course._

"You must be the Heroes of Earth! Thor spins many tales of your battle against-" Sif shoved her elbow into the ginger Santa's abdomen with a sharp glare. He looked confused before seeing Loki and clamping his mouth shut.

"We are. I'm Tony Stark and these two are Bruce and Jessica," Tony moved forward, slipping into his natural state. He knew how to handle people. He could pull their strings like a grand puppet master, his words luring them into a dance.

"I am Sif. This is Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun," Sif introduced herself and the Warriors Three, her eyes moving to land on mine as my hand searched the air for Loki's. "I do not remember Thor speaking of you."

Loki's hand did not appear to take mine and I looked to see his icy gaze piercing each of Thor's friends with a burning chill that cause the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. Tony took up conversation from there, steering the topic away from me until Odin's voice rang out across the hall and it was time to eat.

Odin and Frigga sat together at the head of the table, looking across it with plastered on smiles. To Frigga's right sat Loki and I sat beside him. Thor sat to Odin's left with a broad smile on his face as he conversed with Sif. On my other side was Tony and I was never more thankful for the inventor's presence. Loki wasn't quite being Loki, and that was frightening in and of itself. Fandral sat diagonal from me beside Sif and smiled at me from across the plates filled with food that were spread out in front of everyone. His smile was charming and I almost calmed at the sight of it. Smiling a small smile back to the blond, I turned to look at Loki. He was now glaring at Fandral and when I reached up to touch his shoulder he turned his fierce gaze to me. Seeing me, his icy exterior melted just enough to assure me that my Loki was still there. I moved up to kiss one diamond-cutting cheek before turning back to my food and nibbling on it.

A spoon clanged against glass and I turned to see Odin standing.

"We are gathered to celebrate the return of both of my sons where they belong and to welcome the Heroes of Midguard," his voice boomed across the room and Loki stood in sync with Thor. Both looked to Steve, Tony, an Bruce and I watched from where I sat as the three men stood as well. "We also want to greet a special guest, Lady Jessica of Midguard."

I stood shakily, expecting the worst as one beady blue eyes bore into me along with dozens of others.

"She is to thank for the rehabilitation of my younger son, Loki," Odin smiled and I felt ice freeze in over my chest as the room fell silent. His eyes glared into the sapphire fabric of my dress and I knew that he knew Loki had changed the color. "Now, we may feast!"

The tension in the air lifted and cheers rang out before the sound of silverware hitting plates filled the room. We sat, my appetite having vanished as I picked at my food.

* * *

"And you must be Jessica," a voice purred behind me and I was distracted from my search for Loki, he had disappeared amidst the other Aesir with Frigga. Turning around, I spotted Fandral grinning at me. My body tensed, eyes leaping across the room in search of my friends. Tony was too short, damn it. My eyes caught with the blues of a tall blond and I almost groaned in annoyance. I didn't need Thor hopping in if something happened.

"Fandral, right?" I moved my eyes back to him, trying to will the shadows to my side. It felt as if I had been wrapped in plastic, a suffocating, clear layer that separated me from safety.

"You must be quite the special woman to be able to handle Silvertongue," his grin shifted into a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at the mocking way he said Silvertongue.

"Are you referring to Loki? I don't _handle _him. He's my-"

"What? Your _friend_? That freak doesn't have friends, Lady Jessica. He never has," Fandral moved forward and placed a hand on my upper arm. His palm pressed against my arm was warm and I almost leaned into it before remembering that my love's hand were chilled and lean, not warm and callused. "Why do you wish to waste your youth and beauty on someone who can't care for you the way you deserve?"

"There you are Lady Jessica! The Man of Iron wished to show you something and I volunteered to retrieve you for him," Thor smiled and nodded at Fandral before placing a hand on my back and pulling me away. As soon as we were lost in the sea of guests, I risked a look up at him.

"Where's Tony?" I asked, not seeing the short inventor anywhere.

"The Man of Iron did not send me," Thos informed me, his hand not leaving my back as he guided me through the people and ignored most of the ones that tried to speak with him.

"Then why-"

"My friend, Fandral, is known for his... conquests in certain areas with... women. Normally I would let him have his fun but you are my brother's love and, I hope, my friend," Thor stopped when we reached a small clearing in the room, separating from me and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You want to be my _friend_?" I quirked an eyebrow at him surprise. His face broke out in a grin and I almost kicked myself for being so mean to him. Thor was... still annoying; but I had to admit that he had a talent for looking like an overgrown pup when he wasn't putting up the 'soldier bravado' shtick. Thor nodded and I rolled my eyes. "We didn't get off on the right foot and you still annoy me but so does Tony so...sure."

"Jessica!" I turned to spot Loki walking my way. His hand reached out to take mine and there was a small smile on his face as he pulled me to his side. "Frigga wishes to meet you."

"Brother, I-" Thor was interrupted by a sharp glare and I waved goodbye to him as Loki pulled me off in another direction. His hand was wrapped around mine in an iron grip, the familiar chill that usually calmed me instead sending a sharp stab of worry through me. Loki was being so... abrupt and emotionless. It wasn't like him. _That freak doesn't have friends... _

* * *

Frigga had been kind and warm, her adoration for Loki glowing in every way as she looked upon him. We talked with her, Loki with his arm around my waist as if I may fly off at any moment, for a while before Odin appeared. He grinned, his one good eye glittering when he saw us.

"How are you both enjoying the celebration?" Odin asked with a plastered on grin.

"Why didn't you tell them about what I am?" I hissed out the question, hairs raising on the back of my neck.

"Because they already know."

* * *

**Oh look. It's kind of long. Enjoy? Review? Have a cookie!**


End file.
